I'm not a Child
by CharLene Choi
Summary: I adore you, I want you, We belong together, You're my everything, I love you, Forever you'll be mine... Last chap... RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, typo dll...

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a Child** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Hari ini dia datang kerumah. Aku senang sekali karena dia tidak marah dengan kejadian kemarin,'_ batin Shikamaru sambil memandangi sosok wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan menuju rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya.

**Flasback...**  
"Temari, sebenarnya aku..."

"Sebenarnya apa Shikamaru-kun?"

"Tapi, aku mohon kau jangan marah padaku?"

"Hah? Marah? Untuk apa? Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan, jadi kenapa aku harus marah? Ayo katakan saja," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, eh bukan, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Temari terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna perkataan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sangat jelas terdengar di telinganya. Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menunggu jawaban Temari. Akhirnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Temari pun tertawa. Melihat Temari yang tertawa, Shikamaru bingung. Dia pun segera angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Hmfh... iya. Kau lucu sekali Shikamaru-kun."

"Aku serius Temari. Berhenti tertawa," protes Shikamaru sambil memegang kedua pundak Temari. Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung menghentikan tawanya. Matanya dan Shikamaru pun beradu.

"Shikamaru lepaskan aku, kita terlalu dekat," kini Temari yang protes.

"Ah... maaf Temari," ujar Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Temari.

"Jadi, apa aku diterima?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru-kun. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Apa karena Itachi? Bukankah dia sudah lama meninggalkanmu? Kenapa sampai sekarang ini kau masih juga percaya dengan janji palsunya dan tetap menunggunya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengirimimu kabar selama dia di Amerika. Ayolah Temari, dia sudah meninggalkanmu, tidak menutup kemungkinan sekarang ini dia juga telah memiliki pacarkan?"

Temari terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru yang terbilang sangat pribadi baginya. Setelah beberapa menit Temari buka suara.

"Alasanku yang pertama adalah, aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengan laki-laki yang usianya berada di bawah ku. Aku pasti akan terlihat seperti berkencan dengan seorang anak kecil. Kau mengerti," tegas Temari.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula tinggi ku jauh di atas mu. Jadi, orang tidak akan mengira kalau aku lebih muda darimu. Alasan mu tidak masuk akal. Usia kita hanya beda 3 tahun. Itu tidak berbeda jauh. Banyak pasangan yang usianya beda tapi mereka tetap bisa bersama. Kenapa kita tidak bisa?" jelas Shikamaru yang tidak terima dengan alasan Temari yang menurutnya terlalu dibuat-buatnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku bukan seperti mereka. Jadi, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Lagipula ada lagi alasan lainnya."

"Apa alasan lainnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang aku mau pulang, ku harap kau tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Aku tidak suka," tegas Temari sambil berlalu.

Untuk beberapa detik Shikamaru terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Akhirnya kesadarannya kembali, dia pun segera mengejar Temari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Temari sangat terkejut, dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Shikamaru malah memperkuat pelukannya. Akhirnya Temari pun mengalah.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan kalau alasan lainnya itu adalah dia," ujar Shikamaru lirih.

Temari hanya diam.

"Kalau kau diam berarti itu benar."

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau tidak mau melepas pelukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan mu lagi," ancam Temari.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Shikamaru pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Temari pergi berlalu dan hilang dibawa pergi oleh sebuah taksi yang entah menuju kemana.  
**Flashback end...**

Tiba-tiba,

"Shikamaru ada Temari-_chan_!" panggil Yoshino dengan toa-nya.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Rasanya untuk sekarang dia masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Temari.

"Dasar anak pemalas itu. Sudah siang begini masih saja tidur," gerutu Yoshino.

_'Apa dia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin ya? Hmm... mungkin saja. Ah... lebih baik aku pulang saja_,' gumam Temari lemah.

"Ah... mungkin Shikamaru sedang kelelahan tante, sebaiknya tidak usah diganggu. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Tolong disampaikan ya tante. Tante dan Om juga jangan lupa datang, saya tunggu loh."

"Iya Temari-_chan_, pasti tante sampaikan. Tante, Om dan Shikamaru pasti datang. Kamu tidak usah khawatir."

"Terima kasih. Baiklah, saya pulang dulu tante."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Shikamaru hanya memperhatikan Temari yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Temari, kau tahu sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu, tapi aku tidak sanggup menemuimu karena itu akan semakin membuat ku sakit hati," Shikamaru berkata dengan lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

*huwa,,,

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Baru dikit.

Maafkan bila banyak kesalahan maklum saya masih hijau. hehehe...

Untuk ch.2 saya akan usahakan apdet secepatnya dan panjang…

Salam kenal untuk semua senpai and readers...

Review Please,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, typo dll...

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a Child** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Shikamaru, buka pintunya."

"Masuk saja bu, pintunya tidak dikunci."

**Ceklek!**

Yoshino mendapati Shikamaru sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil memandangi langit.

_'Ternyata dia tidak tidur, tapi kenapa dia tidak turun dan menemui Temari? Malah mengurung diri begini,'_ tanya Yoshino pada dirinya sendiri sambil keheranan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya bu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Ibu tahu kau pasti punya masalah dengan Temari-_chan_ kan?"

"Ck... merepotkan. Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa dengan Temari bu," jelas Shikamaru sambil memasang tampang mengantuknya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya masalah dengan Temari-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak turun menemuinya?"

"Aku sedang tidur ketika dia datang, dan ketika aku bangun dan berdiri di jendela kulihat dia sudah pulang. Mau aku panggil, tapi mobilnya sudah pergi."

"Tapi, ibu tidak percaya."

"Terserah ibu mau percaya atau tidak. Sekarang ibu keluar, aku mau tidur," ujar Shikamaru masih dengan tampang khasnya sambil mempersilahkan ibunya untuk keluar.

"_Baka_! Mau tidur sampai kapan hah? Ini sudah sore. Ayo cepat mandi lalu makan," teriak Yoshino kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru ke kamar mandi.

"Iya bu. Dasar, merepotkan saja."

Yoshino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putera tunggalnya itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan Shikamaru pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan SENSOR! (adegan berbahaya. Plak! Balik ke topik.)

"Ah... aku lupa. Sudahlah aku taruh disini saja. Selesai dia mandi pasti membacanya," ujar Yoshino sambil menaruh sesuatu yang berwarna coklat di meja belajar Shikamaru.

**Cklek...**

Shikamaru sudah selesai mandi, tapi karena malas berganti baju akhirnya dia tetap memakai baju yang dipakainya tadi dan segera turun ke bawah untuk makan. Ternyata Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggunya.

"Tumben ayah dan ibu tidak duluan makan?" tanya Shikamaru heran, karena biasanya mereka sekeluarga hanya makan bersama ketika sarapan saja.

"Shikamaru kau tidak ganti baju ya?" tanya Yoshino kesal.

"Aku lapar bu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Ganti baju dulu baru makan," Yoshino ngotot sambil mengacungkan centong nasi.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Ayo kita makan," ujar Shikaku menengahi.

Mereka pun segera makan. Selesai makan, Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya berniat kembali ke kamar tapi tidak jadi karena Yoshino menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Ada apa ibu? Aku ngantuk sekali nih," tanya Shikamaru sambil memasang tampang malasnya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca undangan yang tadi ibu taruh di meja belajar mu?"

"Hah? Undangan? Undangan apa bu?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Jadi, kau belum membacanya?"

"Ibu, selesai mandi aku tidak langsung ke kamar, tapi langsung ke bawah. Ibu lihat kan, aku saja belum ganti baju. Lagian memang itu undangan apa?"

"Itu undangan dari Temari-_chan_. Tadi dia kesini mengantarkannya, tadinya dia berniat memberikan undangan itu langsung padamu, tapi karena kau masih tidur, jadi dia langsung pamit pulang," terang Yoshino.

"Undangan dari Temari, memang dia mau apa? Ultah? Tapi, perasaan Ultahnya masih lama deh," ujar Shikamaru heran sambil mengingat-ingat hari Ultah Temari.

"Memang bukan ultahnya."

"Terus apa?"

"Memangnya, Temari tidak memberitahu mu?" kali ini Shikaku yang bicara sambil keheranan.

"Tidak, dia sama sekali belum bicara apa-apa."

"Temari-_chan_ mau menikah," jelas Yoshino.

Rasanya Shikamaru tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya untuk kali ini. Dia berharap tiba-tiba telinganya langsung tuli agar tidak mendengar perkataan ibunya itu.

"Siapa ya namanya? Em... kalau tidak salah namanya tadi Itachi. Ya namanya Itachi. Temari-_chan_ akan menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi." sambung Yoshino.

"Beruntung sekali Temari bisa mendapatkan putera pemilik Uchiha Group. Aku yakin perang dingin antara Uchiha Group dan Sabaku Group pasti akan mereda, dua perusahaan besar itu pasti akan bersatu menjadi satu perusahaan yang kuat dan semakin berpengaruh di dunia," Shikaku berkata sambil menunjukkan rasa kagum dan yakinnya.

"Iya, Temari-_chan_ sangat beruntung. Itachi itu selain kaya dia juga sangat tampan. Tapi, yang aku heran kenapa undangan yang diberikan Temari-_chan_ tadi terlihat sangat sederhana. Padahal keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku adalah keluarga yang kaya. Seperti ada sesuatu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Shikamaru?"

"Aku ngantuk bu. Besok aku ada janji dengan _klien_ dari Jerman. Aku harus tidur cepat agar tidak terlambat. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk perusahaan kita bu," jelas shikamaru berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Yoshino.

"Hm... baiklah kalau begitu. Istiharatlah dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan kita. Mungkin saja Nara Group nanti bisa menyaingi Uchiha Group. Hahahaha," canda Yoshino yang hanya ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan tersenyum tipis. Dia pun segera berlalu ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Group dan Sabaku Group adalah dua perusahaan besar di Jepang dan juga merupakan perusahaan internasional terbesar di dunia. Kedua perusahaan ini tidak saling bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan keuntungan tetapi saling bersaing untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Bila Uchiha Group mengeluarkan suatu produk terbaru maka Sabaku Group pun juga tidak mau kalah dan sebaliknya juga begitu. Uchiha Group dan Sabaku Group memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di seluruh dunia. Sebut saja di Amerika, Jerman, Korea, Rusia, Inggris, Spanyol, Italia dan beberapa negara maju lainnya. Di mata perdagangan dunia kedua perusahaan itu menduduki posisi yang sama yaitu peringkat 1. Produk-produk yang dikeluarkan Uchiha Group dan Sabaku Group selalu bisa diterima oleh konsumen, baik dari dalam negeri maupun dari luar negeri.

Karena banyak terdapat persamaan kedua perusahaan besar itu bertekad tidak akan pernah menjalin kerja sama kecuali salah satu diantara mereka ada yang turun peringkat atau gulung tikar. Dan untuk Nara Group adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bisa dibilang memiliki kualitas jauh dibawah Uchiha Group dan Sabaku group. Di mata dunia Nara Group menduduki posisi ke 50. Meskipun begitu, keluarga Nara tetap menjadi orang kaya meskipun tidak sekaya keluarga Uchiha maupun Sabaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didekatinya meja belajarnya dan diambilnya undangan berwarna coklat itu, terpampang dengan jelas sebuah tulisan yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Ingin rasanya berharap matanya menjadi buta agar dia tidak melihat tulisan itu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Ini semua adalah kenyataan dan dia harus menghadapinya. Dibukanya perlahan undangan itu dan dibacanya.

"Dia akan menikah dengannya pada hari minggu dan sekarang hari kamis berarti tinggal dua hari lagi. Oh tuhan, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa harus dia yang bersamanya? kenapa bukan aku. Tuhan, kenapa kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku dapatkan cintanya. Selamanya aku hanya adik dimatanya. Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan terlambat darinya? Kenapa dia harus terlahir lebih dulu dari aku? Kalau seperti ini, aku berharap tidak ada masa depan yang ada masa lalu. Karena hanya di masa lalu lah aku dan dia bisa bersama-sama."

Hanya kata-kata kenapa yang terlontar dari bibirnya, merutuki semua takdir yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil lalu dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke _sofa_, perlahan diputarnya kembali memori lama yang merupakan kenangan terindah untuknya tapi entah bagi Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika itu, usiaku 17 tahun dan dia 20 tahun. __Aku bisa bertemu dengan dia karena ketika kelas 3 sma, aku sekelas dengan Gaara, adik Temari. Dan kami berteman baik. Meskipun level ku jauh darinya tapi dia tetap mau berteman dengan ku karena Gaara bukanlah orang kaya yang sombong. Hari ini, Gaara mengajakku menginap dirumahnya. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang bukan rumah melainkan Istana. Ketika gerbang pertama dibuka aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada sebuah rumah yang kulihat adalah sebuah jalan yang terbentang dan di kiri kanan jalan terdapat taman yang indah dihiasi bermacam-macam bunga dan lampu-lampu yang cantik. Ku lihat dari sini, langit dan awan terlihat sangat jelas dan indah. Lalu ada beberapa pohon yang dibentuk menyerupai seluruh keluarga Sabaku. Dan diatas terdapat beberapa kereta gantung. Ketika aku sedang terbengong dalam kekagumanku Gaara menegurku._

_"Hei __Shika, kenapa bengong. Ayo naik."_

_"__Eh, iya"_

_Sekarang aku dan Garaa menaiki __**(1)**__**Garia Soleil de Minuit**__. Ternyata ada satu bangunan yang luput dari mataku yaitu garasi keluarga Sabaku. Dan kalau kupikir bangunan itu tidak pantas disebut garasi tapi pantasnya disebut gedung suatu perusahaan. Karena garasi itu memiliki 5 lantai, lift, dan eskalator. Arsitektur bangunannya juga indah bergaya Eropa klasik. Lantai 1 berisi Garia Soleil de Minuit, lantai 2 tempat sepeda, lantai 3 tempat motor, lantai 4 tempat mobil, dan di lantai atas atau lantai 5 digunakan untuk landasan Heli, Jet dan pesawat pribadi keluarga Sabaku. Benar-benar orang kaya. Aku saja yang dibilang orang kaya saja masih takjub apalagi orang miskin mungkin akan langsung Death di tempat. Setengah dari perjalanan aku baru menyadari kalau yang menyetir adalah Gaara. Aku merasa tidak enak membiarkan seorang tuan muda menyetir._

_"Hei Gaara tidak apa kalau kau yang menyetir? __Sini aku saja."_

_"Tidak apa. __Kau tidak usah merasa tidak enak dengan ku. Kau kan tamu, jadi harus kulayani dengan baik."_

_"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak enak padamu. __Masa seorang tuan muda menyetir. Kau juga sepertinya lelah. Kenapa tadi kita tidak naik kereta gantung saja."_

_"kalau kita naik kereta gantung kau pasti tidak bisa melihat pemandangan ditamanku ini."_

_"Benar juga. Aku sangat terpesona dengan taman ini. Seperti berada di padang bunga. Apalagi pohon sakuranya benar-benar indah. Siapakah yang telah merancang semua ini?"_

_"Ini semua adalah ide nee-chan ku."_

_"__Nee-chan? Kau punya kakak perempuan?"_

_"Iya. Namanya Temari. Dia sangat cantik dan baik. Sekarang dia sedang kuliah di Jerman mengambil jurusan arsitek. Nanti kalau dia kesini kau pasti aku kenalkan padanya. Aku juga punya seorang nii-san namanya Kankuro. Dia juga sudah kuliah, tapi kuliahnya tetap di Jepang karena dia kuliah sambil ngantor. Maklum__, nee-chan tidak mau mengurusi perusahaan jadi posisi calon dirut dilimpahkan ke nii-san."_

_"Oh..."_

_Akhirnya dikejauhan terlihat sebuah rumah eh bukan itu istana._

_"Hei Gaara__, apa itu rumahmu?" tanya Shikamaru heran._

_"Kau benar sekali. Kenapa kau heran?"_

_"Karena rumahmu terlihat seperti istana bukan sebuah rumah."_

_"Kau bisa saja."_

_Akhirnya sampailah kami di__ gerbang kedua, gerbang istana Sabaku yang indah, besar, juga kokoh. Di kiri kanan gerbang terdapat menara yang sangat tinggi. Sebelum turun Gaara memperingatkanku._

_"Kau lihat dua menara itu?"_

_"Iya, kenapa?"_

_"Di__ dalam masing-masing menara itu terdapat dua penembak jitu. Jadi, ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kau adalah penjahat. Kau mengerti?"_

_"Hah? Iya aku mengerti."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita turun."_

_Aku pun segera mengekor di__ belakang Gaara. Tiba di sebuah layar monitor yang terletak di kiri gerbang Gaara segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar monitor tersebut. Secara otomatis gerbang pun segera terbuka._

_"Ternyata sistem pembuka pintu gerbang ini menggunakan data wajah seluruh keluarga Sabaku ya?"_

_"Iya, kau benar. __Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesini. Ayo masuk."_

_Sekarang di__ depan mataku terpampang sebuah istana yang indah, megah dan besar yang memiliki 7 lantai. Bangunannya juga bergaya Eropa klasik yang sangat elegan. Di kiri-kanan jalan juga terdapat pohon sakura. Benar-benar sangat cantik. Gaara segera mendekati pintu dan menekan tombol yang berwarna putih yang terletak di kiri pintu. Dan secara otomatis pintu pun terbuka. Gaara segera mempersilahkan aku masuk. Ketika di dalam rumahnya aku dikejutkan lagi dengan kemewahan lainnya. _

_Ruang tamu ini sangat besar dan yang lebih mengagumkan adalah semua perabotan yang berada di ruang tamu Gaara berlapiskan berlian. Terlihat jelas di kursi, lemari, lampu, meja, lukisan, dan semua benda lainnya yang berkilauan dengan indah karena terkena cahaya lampu._

_"Hei __Gaara, apakah benar semua ini berlapiskan berlian?"_

_"Kau ternyata jeli juga ya? Ini semua adalah rancangan ibuku. Ibuku sangat menyukai batu mulia terutama berlian. Sekarang semua berlian ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan bagi kami semua karena..."_

_"Sudah tidak usah diteruskan. Maafkan aku karena telah mengingatkanmu pada ibumu."_

_"Tidak apa kok. Ayo ke__ kamarku."_

_"Baiklah. Hei Gaara__, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?"_

_"Semua pelayan dan koki sekarang sedang istirahat siang di kediaman mereka di gedung belakang, nanti pukul __17.00 mereka kembali lagi."_

_"Oh..."_

_Untuk sampai ke__ kamar Gaara yang terletak di lantai 5, kami harus melewati ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu karena d iruang tamu tidak ada lift yang ada eskalator. __Di ruang keluarga ini semua perabotannya juga berlapiskan berlian murni. Keadaannya juga hampir sama dengan ruang tamu tadi, yang membedakannya hanya letak penempatan perabotan, luas tempatnya dan adanya beberapa foto keluarga Sabaku. __Ku layangkan pandanganku ke sebuah foto keluarga besar Sabaku. Ternyata itu foto lama, disana ada Ayah, Ibu, Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari ketika masih kecil._

_"Hei __Gaara, kau terlihat sangat lucu ketika masih kecil. Aku juga baru tahu ternyata kau itu suka sama teddy bear ya," goda Shikamaru._

_"Sudahlah jangan diungkit. Ayo naik," __ajak Gaara menuju lift._

_Kesan pertama melihat kamarnya adalah gersang. Karena nuansa yang diciptakan oleh kamarnya seperti padang pasir. __Di langit-langit kamarnya terlukis sebuah matahari yang sedang bersinar terik. Semua perabotannya berwarna pasir, dinding kamarnya dilukisi dengan gunung-gunung pasir, pepohonan kering, unta, kalajengking, beberapa kaktus dan satu lukisan kaktus yang paling besar. __Aku seolah benar-benar berada di padang pasir. Benar-benar hebat arsitek yang di sewa oleh keluarga Sabaku untuk mendesain rumah mereka._

_"Kau suka pasir ya?"_

_"Seperti itulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_"Bagus. Pantas saja sifat mu itu dingin, ternyata kau penyuka keadaan yang gersang."_

_"Tidak juga. Karena pasir itu mengingatkan ku pada kota kelahiranku. Kau tahu, aku bukan lahir di Jepang tapi, di Arab. Tapi, kalau nee-chan dan nii-san lahir di jepang.__"_

_"Oh... begitu."_

_"Siapa yang mendesain kamarmu ini?"_

_"Nee-chan yang mendesainnya."_

_"Ternyata kakakmu itu punya pikiran seni yang sangat tinggi ya. Aku jadi penasaran dengannya."_

_"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan dia, tapi __tunggu dia pulang kesini. Hei Shika aku capek. Aku tidur dulu ya. Nanti pukul 16.00 kita main golf di belakang."_

_"Iya."_

_Gaara pun segera memejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian Gaara sudah hanyut dalam buaian mimpi indahnya meninggalkan __ku yang terdiam menatap langit di jendela kamar Gaara. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin pipis. Segera kucari toilet di kamar Gaara, tapi tidak kutemukan. Kalau membangunkan Gaara aku tidak enak karena Gaara terlihat sangat lelah. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar dan mencari toilet. Padahal kalau aku mau jeli, toilet di kamar Gaara terletak di dinding yang bergambar kaktus yang paling besar. Tapi, sudah terlanjur aku telah keluar dari kamar. _

_Kub__uka satu-persatu pintu dan kudatangi semua lantai yang ada kecuali lantai atas karena kata Gaara itu adalah kamar nee-channya. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan toilet malahan hal yang kudapati adalah ruangan gedung bioskop, tempat gym, rumah biliard, kolam berenang, ruang makan, tempat rapat, dapur, kamar tamu dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya. _

_Ya jelas saja tidak dapat karena semua toilet yang ada menyatu dengan dinding, membukanya saja bukan dengan memutar gagang pintu melainkan menekan tombol yang berada di__ dinding. __Padahal di semua ruangan yang didatanginya tadi terdapat toilet._

_"Sial kema__na semua toilet dirumah ini sih? Tidak ada cara lain lagi, aku harus ke lantai 7. Karena hanya itu tempat yang belum aku datangi."_

_Di__ lantai 7 ini terdapat ruangan seperti ruang tamu dan hanya terdapat satu pintu. Dengan perasaan berdebar aku pun berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Ini adalah pertama kali untukku masuk kedalam kamar perempuan, dengan diam-diam pula._

_**Ceklek...**_

_"Astaga__. Ini kamar apa taman bunga?"_

_Ternyata__, kakak perempuan Gaara itu penyuka bunga. Dikamarnya di desain menyerupai taman bunga yang cantik. Langit-langit kamarnya terlukis langit biru yang cerah. Lantainya beralaskan ambal yang lembut berwarna hijau rumput, dinding kamarnya dihiasi dengan lukisan bunga yang terlihat nyata. Semua perabotannya juga berwarna cerah. Benar-benar sangat nyaman berada di kamar ini. _

_Ternyata kakak perempuan Gaara itu memang sangat cantik. __Dia memiliki iris jade green yang indah, berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut pirang sebahu._

_"Sangat cantik. Seperti seorang putri. Kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya."_

_Tiba-tiba rasa ingin pipisku hilang mungkin sudah menjadi batu karena terlalu lama kutahan. Ketika aku sedang asik memandang__i potretnya tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkanku._

_"Hei! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke__ kamarku?"_

_Aku__ pun segera memutar tubuhku, rasanya tak percaya ternyata itu dia. Melihatku yang bengong saja dia pun berkata lagi tapi ada sedikit nada jengkel di pertanyaannya._

_"Hei! Kenapa kau bengong? Kau tuli ya? __Ah... jangan-jangan kau maling ya?" ujar Temari sambil mengambil sapu yang ada dibalik pintu._

_"Eh?__Bukan, aku bukan maling. __Kau salah paham. Aku ini temannya..."_

_Belum sempat __aku meneruskan penjelasanku, Temari telah memukulku dengan sapu. Alhasil badan ku pun nyeri-nyeri. Tapi, untunglah dewa penolong pun tiba._

_"Wah__... nee-chan, kau sudah pulang ya? Loh Shikamaru kau disini? Kenapa dengan tangan mu?"_

_"Gaara kau kenal maling ini?"_

_"Hah? Maling? Ya ampun nee-chan__, dia itu temanku bukan maling."_

_"Iya itu benar. __Aku bukan maling __tapi temannya Gaara."_

_"Aduh... maaf ya. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau bilang pasti tidak akan jadi begini."_

_"Aku tadi sudah bilang__, tapi tidak kau beri kesempatan. Kau langsung saja memukulku dengan ganasnya."_

_"maaf-maaf kalau begitu, s__ini aku obatin. Kau tunggu disini aku mau mengambilkan obat gosok."_

_Temari pun berlalu, selang beberapa menit dia kembali lagi dengan membawa obat gosok ditangannya._

_"Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan menggosoknya."_

_"Tangan."_

_Dia pun segera menggosok tangan ku yang tampak merah-merah karena ciuman mesra dari sapu yang diayunkannya tadi. Aku merasa kikuk. Jujur sejauh ini aku jarang bersentuhan dengan wanita dan sekarang aku mendapati diriku sedang disentuh oleh gadis yang yang sangat cantik. OMG benar-benar sulit dipercaya. _Lebay__

_Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menurutku sangat mengganggu._

_"Nee-chan kapan sampai? Kenapa tidak memberitahu? Aku kan bisa jemput."_

_Temari menghentikan kegiatannya dan memberikan obat gosok itu padaku. Dia pun segera mendekati Gaara dan segera memeluknya._

_"Nee-chan__, aduh sakit. Jangan kenceng-kenceng."_

_"Ya ampun Gaara, nee-chan kangen banget sama kamu."_

_"Tapi __jangan kenceng banget, susah nafas nih."_

_"Maaf. __Eh Kankuro mana?" tanya Temari sambil melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Nii-san sedang ada tugas ke__ luar kota. __Nee-chan telpon aja pasti dia akan langsung kabur kesini."_

_"Ah... enggak usah__. Nanti dia malah dimarahi ayah karena tugasnya ditinggalkan."_

_Aku merasa terabaikan oleh mereka berdua yang asik tertawa-tawa tidak karuan. Karena tidak mau mengganggu mereka aku__ pun memilih keluar. Tapi, langkahku tertahan karena dia memanggilku._

_"Hei, kau mau kemana? __Disini saja. Oh iya, kita belum kenalan. Perkenalkan aku Sabaku no Temari. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Temari atau kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Nee-chan sama seperti Gaara dan Kankuro."_

_"Aku Shikamaru. Tepatnya Nara Shikamaru. Aku akan memanggilmu Temari saja."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memanggilmu Shikamaru-kun saja ya. O__h iya, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah belajar satu resep masakan yang aku jamin pasti enak. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"_

_"Oh itu. Aku sedang mencari toilet. Soalnya semua ruangan yang ada tidak ada toiletnya,"__ ujar Shikamaru malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Meledaklah tawa Temari mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru._

_"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?"_

_"Aku tidak enak denganmu. Soalnya kau terlihat lelah."_

_"Asal kau tahu Shikamaru-kun, semua ruangan disini mempunyai toilet. Tapi, memang pintu toiletnya tidak timbul melainkan menyatu dengan dinding. Kau tinggal menekan tombol yang ada didinding maka pintunya akan terbuka."_

_"Oh... gitu cara kerjanya."_

_"Ya sudah__, lupakan saja. Ayo kita ke dapur."_

_Karena hari itulah aku juga menjadi akrab dengan Temari. Aku dan Temari juga sering bertemu di__ luar, jalan bersama, makan bersama, saling menceritakan sesuatu kalau ada masalah dan yang paling aku benci adalah Temari suka menceritakan Itachi yang merupakan pacarnya dari SMA dan hubungan itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang meskipun mereka berdua sudah beberapa bulan ini lose contact. __Hubungan mereka juga terpisah jarak, karena Temari harus kuliah di Jerman dan Itachi di Amerika. Makin lama kedekatanku dan Temari membuat kekagumanku padanya berubah menjadi cinta. _

_Semakin hari cinta itu semakin besar. Cinta itu tetap ku__ jaga sampai sekarang. Dan sekarang usiaku menginjak 20 tahun, ku beranikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi sayang, aku ditolak. Tak bisakah dia menyadari betapa dalam cintaku padanya. Kenapa hanya dia yang ada dalam hatinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memutar memori manisnya sampai dengan kejadian sekarang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Bagaimana mungkin Temari dan Itachi akan menikah, padahal Temari bilang Itachi sudah lama tidak menghubunginya. Semua itu pasti bohong. Dirobeknya undangannya itu dan dilemparkannya ke tempat sampah lalu dibakarnya. Keheningan melandanya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengganggunya, ternyata hp nya berdering. Diambilnya hp nya dan dibacanya nama si penelpon.

TEMARI...

Dimatikannya hpnya dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur, mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan semua beban pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

1) Mobil golf termahal di dunia. Mobil ini juga memiliki banyak keunggulan yang tak dimiliki oleh mobil golf biasa. Mobil ini bisa dijalankan dengan dua sumber tenaga alternatif, yaitu listrik dan gasolin, selain itu, mobil ini juga memiliki double-wishbone suspension, cooling drink box dan Roda Hidrolik. Dan yang spesial lagi, Gearbox mobil ini dibuat khusus oleh Ducati gearbox.

(hehe..bagi yang tidak tahu saja.)

Di ch.2 ini baru menceritakan perkenalan awal Shikamaru dan Temari.

Terima kasih untuk:

Kagome Sabaku,

HaruMichi,

LiQiu Lollipop,

nadeshiko ama,

Akachii CrossZeria,

EMmA ShiKaTeMa,

Min Cha,

Selvi,

cherliona yuri,

Ericka,

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki,

Hello Kitty cute ,

Suna Princess,

Dark Bluey Choc,

Gui Gui,

Jun,

Gillian Chung,

D kiroYoiD,

Kurozato daiya lupa login,

and

anzilna ELF...

Terima Kasih sekali lagi untuk semua senpai dan readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic. gaje saya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua sarannya.

Maafkan saya juga karena lama updated ni fic. dikarenakan tugas sekolah saya yang numpuk...

(enggak nanya)

Review lagi please...!

Dan bila sudah mereview fic. gaje saya yang ini semoga kalian juga mau mereview cerita kedua saya yang berjudul **Snow Palace**. (Promosi)

C.U next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, typo dll...

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a Child** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamarnya, Temari terlihat sedang gelisah. Dipandanginya **(1)_Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition_**nya itu berharap benda berkilauan itu akan berbunyi. Dia bingung dan heran atas perubahan sikap Shikamaru, padahal dia tahu Shikamaru tadi tidak tidur ketika dia datang ke rumahnya karena ketika dia pulang dan naik ke dalam mobilnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat ke spion mobilnya dan didapatinya sosok Shikamaru sedang memperhatikannya dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Mungkin dia masih marah denganku karena kejadian kemarin. Apalagi ditambah kabar ini. Dia pasti semakin tidak terima. Ini memang salahku. Harusnya sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku memberitahunya agar semuanya tidak menjadi seperti ini," ujar Temari menyesal.

_'Setelah hampir 3 tahun lebih aku dan dia lose contact karena kesepakatan kami yang harus fokus dengan kuliah dulu, akhirnya dia menghubungiku. Aku sangat senang mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya. Aku juga semakin bahagia karena dia bilang akan datang ke Jepang besok. Tapi aku sedih, karena dia tidak ingin ku jemput di bandara melainkan malah mengajakku bertemu di Aragawa restaurant. Meskipun aku juga senang karena dia masih mengingat tempat kami jadian dulu. Kalau ingat kejadian itu jadi malu bercampur lucu,'_ batin Temari sambil tersenyum-senyum.

**Flashback...**  
Di _Cafe_ Ginza terlihatlah 2 orang yang berlainan jenis tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Yang laki-laki tampak sedang sibuk memainkan laptopnya dan yang wanita malah sibuk mengutak-atik tombol iPhonenya. Keduanya larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing seolah melupakan tujuan awal dari pertemuan mereka itu. Lama-kelamaan yang wanita merasa bosan, dia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Melihat itu, yang laki-laki segera menegurnya.

"Kau mau kemana Tem?"

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh."

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu segera pergi berlalu menuju toilet meninggalkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu sendirian. Setelah dirasanya bayangan si gadis sudah tidak tampak lagi, laki-laki itu segera menghela nafas lega. Dipegangnya jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tidak karuan seperti berontak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali. Tapi tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku kan mengajaknya bukan untuk berdiam-diam seperti ini. Pokoknya, ketika dia kembali dari toilet aku harus bisa mengatakannya."

Dimatikannya laptopnya dan disimpannya ke dalam tasnya. Untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya diminumnya sedikit _capuccino_nya. Rasa hangatnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, sekarang dia merasa agak sedikit _rileks_ meski rasa gugupnya masih ada. Maklumlah ini adalah penembakan pertama yang dilakukannya. Jadi, wajar bila rasa gugupnya berlebihan. Sementara itu di toilet.

"Huh! Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Masa mengajakku keluar hanya untuk saling diam kayak tadi. Oke! Aku tahu dia itu cuek dan dingin tapi aku kan bukan _fansgirl_ nya yang bisa teriak-teriak ngeliat dia. Dasar enggak romantis. Eh? Tunggu? Kok romantis sih? Aku dan dia kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya teman enggak lebih. Kok aku jadi ngelantur sih."

Dipandanginya wajahnya di cermin. Wajah cantiknya yang putih bersih terlihat sedikit merona. Ya, dia memang sudah lama suka dengan laki-laki itu, tapi tidak mungkinkan wanita yang pertama kali beraksi. Itu sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki itu juga tidak peka jadinya perasaan cinta ini hanya bisa dipendamnya, entah sampai kapan.

"Kalau nanti aku kembali dan dia tidak juga mengajakku ngobrol. Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada jadi patung," sungut Temari.

Kembali lagi dengan si laki-laki yang tetap setia menunggu si wanita yang mungkin sudah bertapa di dalam toilet.

"Dia itu ngapain saja sih disana? Lama banget. Apa aku susul saja ya? Mungkin saja dia terpeleset dan pingsan di toilet. Eh... jangan sampai terjadi," ujar laki-laki itu sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan pikiran _negatif_nya.

"Maaf lama. Tadi aku bertemu temanku jadi kami ngobrol sebentar tadi," bohong Temari.

"Oh."

Respon yang sangat tidak ingin didengar Temari. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Cukup sudah menghadapi makhluk super duper cuek dan dingin yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Itachi, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan," ujar Temari datar.

"Eh? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menelepon sopir ku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tapi... baiklah."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menjauh dari cafe meninggalkan Itachi yang merutuki kebodohannya. Merutuki dirinya yang melewatkan kesempatannya, merutuki dirinya yang kelewat gugup dan merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodohnya mengabaikan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Lalu ditekannya sebuah nomor dan terjadilah percakapan di antara dia dan entah siapa orang yang diteleponnya itu. Setelah itu dia bergegas memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanannya lalu bergegas berlari mencari sosok Temari. Sementara itu di depan _zebra cross_tampaklah sosok Temari yang memasang wajah cemberut, kesal dan kecewa.

_'Dasar! Dia itu memang tidak niat mengajakku keluar. Aku saja yang kege'eran karena diajaknya ketemuan di cafe, jadi kupikir dia mengajakku ngedate enggak tahunya disuruh jadi patung untuk ngejagain dia dan laptopnya. Bodoh-bodoh kau Temari. Harusnya kau tahu kalau hubungan kau dan dia itu hanya sahabat tidak lebih,'_ batin Temari sambil memukul-mukul dahinya.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Temari, tampaklah Itachi yang sedang berlari menujunya, Itachi mempercepat larinya dan dapat. Segera ditariknya tangan Temari, membawanya berlari di tengah keramaian kota menjauh dari _zebra cross_.

"Itachi? Hei... kita mau kemana? Duh, kenapa harus lari-lari seperti ini sih?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei aku tidak butuh senyummu yang aku butuhkan jawaban," protes Temari.

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Itachi sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Temari hanya memandangi punggung Itachi dengan tersenyum. Diperhatikannya tangannya yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. Dia segera buru-buru menepuk-nepuk kecil pipinya agar rona di wajahnya berkurang. Pasti akan sangat memalukan bila Itachi melihatnya tersipu. Tiba di depan Restoran Aragawa Itachi menghentikan larinya, dan laju lari Temari pun ikut berhenti. Ditariknya tangan Temari yang keheranan. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam restoran yang terkenal itu.

"Itachi? Kenapa kita kesini? Kau lapar ya?"

"Sudah diam, ikut saja."

Ketika di dalam restoran mereka disambut oleh 2 orang pelayan wanita, kedua pelayan wanita itu segera menuntun mereka ke _lift_ menuju lantai 10 yaitu tempat _VIP_ di restoran ini. Temari dikejutkan oleh suasana _VIP_ yang sangat sepi lain dari biasanya yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Suasananya juga terlihat berbeda, terlihat lebih romantis dengan dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin di semua meja dan rangkaian bunga berwarna-warni yang indah. Mereka berdua dituntun ke sebuah meja yang terlihat paling memukau di antara meja-meja yang lainnya. Meja itu dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna-warni, dipercantik dengan aksen pita yang terbuat dari sutera dan berlian. Piring dan gelas kristalnya yang telah siap dengan hidangan yang terkenal dari restoran ini yaitu _Beef_ yang dihidangkan hanya dengan _lada_ dan _mustard _serta tak ketinggalan juga _wine_nya.

"Hei Itachi, apa kau yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Dasar! Cantik sekali. Terima kasih ya."

"Iya. Aku senang kalau kau suka," ujar Itachi sambil menarikkan kursi mempersilahkan Temari duduk.

"Tapi, aku heran kenapa tidak ada pengunjung ya?"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau nikmati saja hidangan ini."

"Jawab dulu. Kalau tidak, aku pulang nih."

"Eh? Tunggu. Itu... karena aku yang telah memesan restoran ini di bagian _VIP_."

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Aku cuma mau mentraktirmu saja."

"Ya ampun Itachi. Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi enggak perlu segitunya kali. Ini kan hanya acara traktiran saja."

"Sebenarnya... aku melakukannya bukan untuk mentraktirmu."

"Loh bukannya tadi kau bilang untuk mentraktirku?"

Itachi diam mungkin sedang sibuk menyuruh otaknya bekerja untuk merangkai sebuah kata. Sebuah kata cinta.(loh kok jadi lagunya BCL. Plak balik ketopik.) Sebenarnya jantung Temari seperti ingin keluar mendengar penuturan Itachi kalau semua ini dipersiapkan bukan untuk mentraktirnya dan ada kemungkinan Itachi akan menembaknya.

_'Gyaaa... hei Temari sadar jangan kepedean dulu. Kau harus menunggunya berbicara menjelaskan maksudnya dulu_,_'_ batin Temari sambil berusaha menahan raut wajah bahagianya agar terlihat biasa saja.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ayo Itachi jangan gugup bersemangatlah. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa lagi kan?_' batin Itachi berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Setelah mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Itachi segera membuka mulutnya

"Temari sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan..."

"Apa?"

**Dag...**

**Dig...**

**Dug...**

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

"He?"

Itachi segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Temari yang cengo di tempat. Tapi belum sampai 10 langkah Itachi sudah memutar tubuhnya dan kembali lagi, Temari semakin cengo melihat tingkah laku Itachi. Dan,

**BRAK!**

"He? Itachi kau kenapa? Kenapa pakai menggebrak meja segala."

"Kau belum punya pacar kan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"..."

Temari hanya diam, kekagetan melandanya. Yah siapa juga sih yang enggak kaget, seorang laki-laki datang padamu langsung menggebrak meja dan tiba-tiba dia menembakmu.

"Tem, kenapa diam? Apa kau menerimaku?" tuntut Itachi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dia tidak ingin Temari melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang dingin Itachi. Tapi, apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sedikit untuk menembak seorang wanita?"

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku memang bukan laki-laki yang bisa merangkai kata cinta pada seorang wanita. Kau tahu sendiri sikap ku pada semua wanita di sekolah kita kan? Aku selalu bersikap dingin dengan mereka bahkan hampir setiap hari semua _fansgirl_ ku menangis karena perkataan kasar ku. Tapi semua itu tidak untuk kau," ujar Itachi melembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Temari, alhasil sang empunya langsung merona-rona enggak karuan.

"Apa kau menerimaku?" Itachi kembali menuntut jawabannya.

Dipandangnya wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Wajah mereka berdua sudah merah seperti tomat. (sasuke kesini ada tomat...PLAK balik ketopik) Dan sedikit anggukan kecil dari Temari cukup membuat Itachi untuk bernafas lega karena penembakan cinta pertamanya berhasil. Masih dalam posisi berpegangan dan saling pandang tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkan mereka.

Itachi segera melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Temari dan mengambil **(2)**_**Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme**_ miliknya. Tapi ternyata iPhone milik Temari yang berbunyi. Dan ternyata itu hanyalah suara alarm. Mereka berdua pun hanya tertawa bersama. Semenjak hari itulah mereka berdua berjanji akan selalu bersama dan saling mencintai, dan kisah mereka terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Dimulai kisah cinta dari umur 15 tahun sampai usia mereka sekarang yaitu 23 tahun. Sudah 8 tahun kisah cinta ini terjaga meski mereka harus _backstreet_.  
**Flashback end...**

"Benar-benar sangat lucu."

Tiba-tiba iPhone nya berbunyi, dibacanya nama sang pemanggil ternyata dia.

"Halo Shikamaru-_kun_. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Dimana?" ujar suara diseberang sana dengan datar.

"Di _cafe_ Ginza. Aku tunggu kau disana pukul 20.00."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru yang terdengar adalah suara tut...tut...tut yang menandakan Shikamaru telah menutup **(3)_The Diamond Crypto Smartphone_**nya. Temari hanya menghela nafasnya, dia akan tetap datang meskipun dia antara yakin dan tidak Shikamaru akan datang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...^_^...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di _cafe_ Ginza tampaklah seorang gadis yang berambut pirang yang tergerai sampai bahu memakai baju terusan sampai lutut yang berwarna _violet_ terlihat sedang mondar-mandir. Sesekali kepalanya melongo ke kaca jendela dengan tidak sabar.

"Ternyata semuanya percuma. Dia tidak akan datang. Ini sudah pukul 20.30. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Ketika Temari hendak berangkat dari kursinya tiba-tiba yang dinanti datang. Dengan masih menampangkan wajah malasnya didudukkannya pantatnya di kursi lalu seenaknya saja meneguk _capuccino_ milik Temari.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku kesini mau memberitahumu tentang kenapa aku dan dia akan menikah padahal aku bilang padamu kalau aku dan dia sudah _lose contact_. Sebenarnya... sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku dan dia berhubungan lagi. Maaf karena membohongimu," tanpa basa basi lagi Temari langsung _to the point_.

"..."

"Dia menelepon ku dan mengatakan kalau dia akan ke Jepang. Dan dia mengajakku bertemu di restoran Aragawa. Disana dia melamarku dan aku menerimanya. Itulah alasan lainku menolakmu kemarin. Maaf."

"..."

"Shikamaru-kun aku tahu kau marah denganku. Aku juga tahu semua ini berat untukmu tapi ini juga berat bagi aku dan Itachi karena kami pacaran _backstreet_ dan..." Temari memberi jeda atas penuturannya itu.

"kami menikah juga _backstreet_," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Kau pikir menikah itu main-main hah?" ujar Shikamaru emosi.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu sendiri kan, hubungan Sabaku Group dan Uchia Group tidak baik. Kami takut untuk memberitahu ayah kami. Jadi kami putuskan hanya memberitahu Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke dan tunangannya Sakura lalu Kau dan keluargamu. Cukup kalian bertujuh saja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami."

"Kau gila Temari. Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu? Apa kau juga tidak memikirkan pernikahan kalian kedepannya? Bagaimana kalau kalian nanti bercerai?"

"Kami tidak akan bercerai. Karena kami saling mencintai," ujar Temari dengan nada pasti.

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Aku mohon Shikamaru, jangan beritahu ayahku. Dan kuharap kau datang ke pernikahanku hari minggu nanti."

"Terserah kau. Aku pulang dulu. Aku ngantuk," ujar Shikamaru ketus sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Temari yang sedang termangu atas perubahan sikap Shikamaru padanya.

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu tapi, rasa sayang ini adalah rasa sayang seorang kakak dengan adiknya tidak lebih. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan seorang gadis yang lebih baik dari ku," Temari berkata lirih sambil menatap punggung Shikamaru yang kian lama makin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...****TBC...**

* * *

**Ket:**

1) **Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition** adalah iPhone rancangan Stuart Huges. iPhone ini berhiaskan 500 berlian 100 karat. Berlian ini membungkus setiap sisi iPhone, serta backplate -nya menggunggakan mawar emas. Logo Apple yang dibentuk dengan 53 berlian, berada di sisi belakang iPhone ini. Selain itu, tombol utama di sisi depan terbuat dari platina dan berlian pink7,4 karat yang terkenal langka. Percaya atau tidak, harga untuk satu rancangan iPhone bertabur permata ini Rp73 miliar! (iPhone Temari)

2) **Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme** adalah rancangan Stuart hughes sebelum merancang Stuart hughes iPhone 4 diamond rose edition, Casing iPhone ini terbuat dari 271 gram emas padat 22 karat. Di sekeliling layar, ditempeli dengan 53 berlian 1 karat, dan pada tombol utama juga diberikan 7,1 karat berlian langka. iPhone ini juga diukir dari satu blok granit dan emas khasmir yang dilapisi oleh kulit gandum Nutbuck. iPhone ini bernilai Rp 30,4 miliar. (iPhone Itachi)

3) **The Diamond Crypto Smartphone** adalah Smartphone yang diciptakan oleh Peter Aloisson dan diproduksi oleh JSC Ancort. Ponsel ini terbuat dari emas putih yang dibaluti 50 karat berlian, delapan diantaranya merupakan berlian biru yang langka. Selain itu, untuk logo Ancort dan tombol navigasinya terbuat dari emas 18 karat. Harga smartphone ini Rp12,3 miliar. (Ponsel Shikamaru)

NB: Kenapa saya membuat iPhone yang dimiliki oleh Temari lebih mahal dari Itachi padahal kekayaan keduanya setara karena "Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition" bentuknya sangat cocok dengan wanita dan kalau laki-laki yang memakainya pasti akan dibilang banci. Dan karena bentuk "Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme" ini agak lebih macho jadi cocok untuk laki-laki. Dan untuk Shikamaru, karena memang kekayaannya dibawah Sabaku dan Itachi Group.

Thanks to:

Gui gui,

scRlet,

Simba chan,

Min Cha,

nadeshiko ama,

Itazakina,

Suna Princess,

EMmA ShiKaTeMa,

LiQiu Lollipop,

cherliona yuri,

MaCan,

Kagome Sabaku,

Hakabana-chan,

Gillian Chung-re re,

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki,

HaruMichi,

Yuzu,

Hello Kitty cute,

and...

Namikaze Sparkyu...

Terima Kasih sekali lagi untuk semua senpai dan readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic. gaje saya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua sarannya...

Dan maafkan bila chapter 3 ini ceritanya semakin gaje...

Tapi, meskipun begitu saya masih tetap berharap kalian semua mau mereview kembali...

Review please,,,

and...

C.U next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Dont like dont read.

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a Child** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Nara. Tampak Nara Yoshino sedang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai 2 tempat dimana terletak kamar putera tunggalnya. Tepat di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang digantungi dengan embel-embel tulisan SHIKAMARU-Kun _room_ yang letaknya agak miring langkahnya berhenti. Di benarkannya letak papan nama itu lalu diketuknya perlahan, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Lalu diputarnya kenop pintu dan.

**Ceklek...**

"Eh? Tumben tidak dikunci," ujar Yoshino heran.

Didorongnya perlahan pintu itu dan.

**JRENG!**

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" Yoshino berteriak dengan toa-nya.

Suara teriakan Yoshino yang keras itu terdengar juga oleh Shikaku yang sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya di meja makan.

"Perang Dunia ke-3 nih. Lebih baik aku langsung pergi daripada kena getahnya juga," ujar Shikaku langsung ngibrit ke mobilnya tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ah... ibu, biasa saja kali bangunin aku, enggak usah pake teriak-teriak segala. Sakit tahu telingaku ini," ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya sambil meniup-niup gendang telinganya yang mungkin sudah pecah.

**PLETAK****!**

"Auw... ibu sakit," Shikamaru mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari bogem mentah Yoshino.

"Kau apakan kamarmu ini HAH!"

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke ruangan kamarnya. Astaga dia baru ingat kalau kamarnya semalam dijadikannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan dan kekesalannya.

**Flashback...**  
Setelah menemui dia dan mendengar semua penuturan dia yang menurutnya seperti 1000 pisau yang sangat tajam menusuk dan menembus hatinya. Dikemudikannya mobil _sport_nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena jalanan yang dilaluinya lumayan sepi, jadinya dia masih selamat tidak kurang apapun sampai di rumah. dilangkahkannya kakinya ke kamar dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin karena takut mengganggu ayah dan ibunya yang sedang tertidur. Ingin sekali rasanya masuk ke kamar tanpa harus membuka pintu dahulu, inginnya langsung tendang saja, tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena di depan pintu kamarnya ada hadiah dari gadis yang telah merobek hatinya, yaitu rajutan yang berbentuk papan nama yang bertuliskan _SHIKAMARU-kun Room_ yang dibuat tangan oleh nya, hadiah ketika dia sudah bisa merajut sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan Shikamaru saja yang dapat tapi, Gaara dan Kankuro juga dapat jadi tidak bisa disebut sebagai hadiah spesial. Diputarnya kenop pintu kamarnya.

**CEKLEK...**

Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur. Mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan menghilangkan semua beban pikirannya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Semuanya malah semakin jelas berseliweran di pikirannya.

_'Sialan!'_ teriak Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

Di lemparnya bantal, seprei, dan selimutnya ke lantai. Nasib serupa juga dialami oleh papan shogi dan semua miniatur-miniatur kesayangannya, Belum puas juga, Lemari pakaiannya ditendangnya sampai ambruk, meja belajarnya dipukulnya sampai retak, sofanya ditendangnya sampai jungkir balik, TV, laptop dan ponselnya dilemparnya sampai hancur berantakan. Pokoknya semua benda yang ada dalam kamarnya jangan berharap akan selamat dari tangan iblis Shikamaru. Setelah puas menghancur-leburkan kamarnya, Shikamaru terduduk lesu di lantai.

"Dia mungkin adalah wanita terkejam yang pernah ku temui. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku ini. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk hadir dan menjadi saksi dalam pernikahannya. Apa dia tidak tahu betapa sakit hatiku ini menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama 4 tahun ini ku cintai dan kusayangi akan segera menikah. Tuhan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Dia begitu mencintainya sampai rela menikah _backstreet_ dengannya. Ternyata ini alasan kenapa undangan yang diberikannya sederhana. Dasar sial." ujar Shikamaru lirih.

Tanpa disadarinya, cairan bening yang bersemayam di pelupuk matanya pun jatuh menuruti lekuk pipi dan dagunya lalu terhempas ke lantai, ada juga sebagian yang betah di bajunya. Air matanya terus meluncur dengan deras tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Seumur hidupnya dia hanya 2 kali menangis, yang pertama ketika dia jatuh dari tangga rumahnya dan umurnya juga baru 3 tahun dan yang kedua saat ayah dan ibunya kecelakaan mobil menabrak pohon dan menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya itu dilarikan ke UGD, dan ketika itu umurnya masih 12 tahun. Air mata bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah hal yang paling langka yang akan dikeluarkannya, karena menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaannya wanita yang hanya bisa menangis bila disakiti. Tapi sekarang dia mendapati dirinya menangis karena hatinya disakiti oleh wanita. Ternyata selama ini dia salah bukan hanya wanita saja yang akan menangis bila disakiti tapi laki-laki juga. Entah karena lelah atau apa akhirnya matanya terpejam juga.  
**Flashback end...**

"Hei Shika, cepat jelaskan sama ibu!" teriak Yoshino membubarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin maling bu," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Mana mungkin! Jangan coba-coba bohongi ibu ya. Kalau tidak," Yoshino menampakkan tinjunya ke wajah Shikamaru.

"Iya bukan maling bu, semalam aku berpesta sama teman-teman kantor dan klien ku. Kami bermain tebak kata dan siapa yang kalah harus minum. Dan kebetulan aku kalah terus jadinya aku minum sampai mabuk. Aku saja pulang diantar karena mabuk berat. Mungkin ketika aku sedang mabuk itu aku mengamuk. Maafkan aku ibu," ujar Shikamaru berbohong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pura-pura pusing.

"Kau ini, sudah ibu bilang jangan mabuk-mabukkan tapi masih saja. Lihat jadi hancur kayak gini kan?" omel Yoshino.

"Maaf bu, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya sudahlah. Mandi sana." (karena orang kaya jadi tidak masalah... hehehe)

"Iya bu."

"Hei tunggu."

"Kenapa bu?"

"Kenapa ada bekas air mata yang mengering di pipimu? Matamu juga terlihat sembab? Kau habis menangis semalam?" tanya Yoshino penuh selidik.

"Eh, tidak bu. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol. Ya sudah bu aku mandi dulu," ujar Shikamaru sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi persis seperti orang menangis. Ah mungkin perasaan ku saja. Sekarang aku harus menelpon _arsitek_ untuk menata kamar ini lagi. Dasar anak itu, hanya merepotkan saja. Loh kok jadi seperti Shikamaru sih. Yah emang gitu soalnya dia anakku jadi mungkin ada mirip-miripnya dikit. Nah kok malah mikir begini sih. Aduh aku harus keluar dari kamar ini, kayak nya kamar ini membawa pengaruh buruk deh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Sabaku yang sepi, tampak Temari sedang berlari dengan riang menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah 3 kotak berlainan bentuk yang berwarna pink. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan bingkisan kado yang entah dari siapa. Tapi kalau melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang senang dan merona bisa dipastikan si pemberi kado pastilah seseorang yang sangat spesial.

**Ceklek...**

Di tutupnya kembali pintu kamarnya lalu dikuncinya agar tidak ada orang yang masuk. Diletakkannya 3 kado itu di atas kasurnya. Masih dengan menampangkan wajah cerianya, perlahan-lahan jemarinya yang halus dan lentik itu pun menarik pita sutera berwarna pink di kado yang berukuran agak kecil terlebih dahulu. Dibukanya kotak pembungkusnya dan dia menemukan sebuah kotak dibalut kain beludru berwarna merah berbentuk hati. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dibukanya kotak cincin itu. Temari tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah **(1)_The Graff Pink Diamond_** dan **(2)_The Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond_**. Segera dicobanya cincin dan kalung itu di jari manis dan leher jenjangnya. Sangat pas dan sesuai dengannya.

"Indahnya..."

Ternyata ada sebuah surat di dalam kotak itu. Isinya adalah.

_**_Cincin dan kalung ini sebagai tanda aku melamarmu menjadi istriku. Sebenarnya ke 2 benda ini mau ku berikan padamu ketika aku melamarmu di restoran Aragawa waktu itu. Tapi karena belum selesai dibuat jadi hari ini baru bisa ku antarkan. Maaf juga aku tidak mengantarnya langsung malah mengirimnya lewat Heli. Ku harap kau suka sayang._**_

"Aku sangat suka. Sangat suka... terima kasih sayang."

Puas memandangi cincin dan kalung yang berkilauan itu, jemarinya mulai penasaran dengan isi kado lainnya. Dibukanya pita penutup kado yang berukuran agak besar. Dan ditemukannya sepasang **(3)_Eternal Diamond Stiletto_**. Matanya semakin berbinar mengetahui apa isinya. Segera dicobanya sepatu itu di kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang. Sangat cocok sekali.

"Baru saja mau aku pesan, eh ternyata dia sudah membaca keinginanku. Eh ada surat lagi," ujar Temari sambil mengambil secarik kertas di dalam kotak itu lalu membacanya.

_**_Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau , menurutku kau pasti sangat cocok dengan sepatu itu. Sepatu itu pasti akan semakin berkilau berada di kaki indahmu. Dan sepertinya sepatu itu juga cocok dengan gaun yang akan kau kenakan nanti. Aku harap kau juga suka._**_

"Aku suka sekali. Gaun katanya? Oh iya, aku belum memesan gaun pengantin. Bagaimana aku bisa kelupaan dengan 1 hal yang penting itu," ujar Temari sambil menepuk jidatnya yang mulus itu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku penasaran dengan kotak ke 3 ini. Bentuknya besar banget. Kira-kira dia ngasih aku apa lagi ya? Hm... sebaiknya aku buka dulu baru ke butik untuk mencari gaun," lanjut Temari.

Di tariknya lagi pita pembungkusnya. Dibukanya kotak penutupnya. Isinya sebuah kotak berwarna putih di hiasi dengan bunga lily. Di bukanya kotak putih itu. Wajahnya semakin bertambah berbinar dan ceria. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang merah ranum tanpa _lipstick_ itu. Diangkatnya keluar benda yang ada dalam kotak itu, lumayan berat menurutnya, malah sangat berat. Di bentangkannya gaun itu di kasurnya. Di pandanginya gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang terbuat dari kain perak itu.

Dicobanya gaun indah itu. Sangat cocok dan pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Di perhatikannya tubuhnya di cermin. Bagian atasnya terbuka menampilkan pundaknya. Pengait lehernya di bentuk seperti kalung yang terbuat dari berlian membentuk 3 rangkap dan menyatu ke bagian kain lengannya yang di bentuk bergelembung tipis sehingga tangannya yang indah terlihat, di bagian pergelangan tangan kainnya menyempit dan dihiasi oleh berlian yang dibentuk seperti gelang yang juga dibuat 3 rangkap, pinggangnya dihiasi oleh ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari emas putih yang dihiasi berlian dan di bagian depannya menggunakan batu permata _emerald pink_, detil gaun ini juga dihiasi dengan berlian, permata dan emas murni. Di bagian belakangnya terbuka memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih mulus. Tapi, dari berlian yang berada di lehernya menjuntai kebelakang dan melingkar di punggung belakangnya sebanyak 2 rangkap. (Bayangkan sendiri seberapa berat gaun yang bertabur berlian, emas, permata dan perak itu. Kalau saya mah mungkin udah ku jual ke toko perhiasan... hahahaha... Plak! balik ketopik...) Lalu dipakainya _Eternal Diamond Stiletto_nya itu. Sangat serasi sekali.

"Ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Aku semakin yakin kalau kau benar-benar serius menikahiku," ujar Temari sambil berputar-putar, tapi tidak sampai 1 menit dia sudah merasa badannya pegal-pegal. Segera didudukannya tubuhnya di kasur. Lagi-lagi ada surat didalam kotak itu. Surat itu diambilnya dan dibacanya.

_**_Gaun ini aku rancang sendiri dengan **_**(4)_Jad Ghandour_**_**. Semua ini adalah murni dari ideku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku harap kau suka. Oh iya, maaf bila gaun ini nanti mungkin akan berat ditubuhmu, tapi aku ingin kau terlihat cantik dan semakin berkilau dengan semua taburan batu mulia itu. I love you, Temari. You're my beautful princess.**_

_**Uchiha Itachi._**_

"Dasar. _Love you too_... kau tahu, setelah kita menikah kau harus membawaku ke panti pijat," ujar Temari sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

Di ambilnya iPhonenya lalu di tekannya sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat dia hafal. terdengar nada tunggu di seberang sana. Selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara orang yang sudah sangat di hafalnya itu.

"Halo Temari. Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kado mu."

"Kado yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu deh."

"Yang mana ya?" nada Itachi terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Jadi bukan dari kau ya. Baiklah aku akan segera membuangnya."

"Eh, jangan dong."

"Makanya jangan iseng."

"Iya deh. Ampun!"

"Aku suka. Semuanya cantik."

"Aku senang kalau kau suka. Oh iya, besok aku ke Jepang. Jemput aku di bandara Narita pukul 08.00 ya."

"Iya. Pasti ku jemput. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Iya."

Hari ini Temari bermaksud jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Karena hari ini dia sangat bahagia jadi dia ingin membagi senyumannya pada semua penduduk Tokyo. digantinya gaun pengantin yang di pakainya tadi dengan gaun selutut berwarna pink dan putih, dipadukannya dengan syal bulu yang senada, lalu diambilnya tas punggung dan high heelsnya yang juga berwarna senada. Dilihatnya penampilannya di cermin dan _perfect_. Dan melengganglah ia keluar dari gerbang istana Sabaku dengan berjalan kaki. Sementara itu di kediaman Nara.

"Ayolah Shika, temanin aku sebentar saja ke Shinjuku. Aku mau beli peralatan masak yang baru nih."

"Aku malas Chouji. Ngantuk. Aku mau tidur, kapan-kapan saja ya," ujar Shikamaru menanggapi teman gembulnya yang doyan makan itu.

"Harus sekarang. Soalnya diskonnya hanya hari ini. Apa kau tega pada sahabatmu ini Shika," Chouji merengek sambil memasang _pupy eyes no jutsu_nya

"Hei berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau membuat ku merinding. Iya, iya aku temani. Tapi aku ganti baju dulu."

"Hore!"

Setelah beberapa menit Shikamaru selesai berganti baju. Padahal penampilannya sangat _perfect_ tapi harus berkurang hanya karena tampang pemalasnya itu. Mereka berdua segera menaiki mobil Chouji menuju Shinjuku. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Shinjuku. Ternyata disana sudah ramai sekali. Chouji yang melihat itu segera berteriak.

"SERBUUUU!" teriak Chouji dengan toa-nya sambil berlari ke tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berebutan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang cengo di tempat. Dilihatnya temannya itu sedang berebut panci yang super gede dengan ibu-ibu. Ampun deh.

Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya dia memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar. Entah kenapa dia ingin membawa kakinya ke kiri tapi hatinya memerintahkan untuk ke kanan. Akhirnya di turutinya kata hatinya yaitu menempuh ke arah kanan. Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya dia bertemu sosok yang membuatnya sakit yang teramat sakit sedang terpaku di depannya. Iris _jade green_ bahagia bertemu iris _grey_ yang sedih. Shikamaru segera membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha menghindari gadis itu. Temari segera memanggilnya dengan setengah berlari karena sosok didepannya mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shikamaru-kun tunggu! Shikamaru-kun."

"..."

**TAP..TAP...TAP...**

"Shika tunggu. Hey!"

**TAP..TAP...TAP...**

Semua orang memperhatikan tingkah laku Temari yang berteriak sambil mengejar Shikamaru yang terus berlari. Semua pejalan kaki lainnya banyak yang memberi komentar seperti ini.

"Wah... pasti bertengkar ya?"

"Iya, mungkin yang wanitanya selingkuh."

"Sayang ya. Padahal cowok itu tampan ya."

"Iya."

Dan Bla-bla-bla... seperti itulah komentar-komentar yang mereka berikan. Temari yang mendengar hanya menulikan telinganya saja, dia tetap mengejar sosok didepannya itu meskipun kakinya sudah sakit-sakit karena _high heels_nya. Memang ingin menambah penderitaannya atau apalah kakinya tersandung batu dan dia pun jatuh terduduk ke tanah dengan kaki kirinya yang luka dan _high heels_nya yang putus.

"Shi...aaaaaaaaaa."

Mendengar teriakan Temari, Shikamaru pun membalikkan tubuhnya, didapatinya Temari sedang terduduk di _trotoar_ sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. Dia segera berlari dengan panik mendekati tubuhnya.

"Temari kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit?"

"Aduh, kakiku. Apa perduli mu? Bukankah kau yang membuatku seperti ini?"

"Ayo ku bawa kau ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa menelpon sopirku!" ujar Temari ketus.

"Tapi..."

"Auw... kakiku! Aduh perih," ujar Temari sambil meniup-niup lukanya.

Tanpa persetujuan lagi dari Temari segera digendongnya tubuh gadis itu ala _bridal style_, Temari yang kaget segera meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku! Hey turunkan aku."

**Buk-buk-buk...**

"Aku mohon hargai niat baikku ini," Shikamaru berkata lirih sambil menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata hijaunya.

Temari menangkap ketulusan dan kesedihan yang mendalam dari bola mata hitam itu, cahaya kesedihan terpancar jelas dari tatapannya. Seperti ingin bertanya "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?" Rasanya Temari ingin menangis bila terlalu lama menatap bola mata yang kelam itu. segera dipalingkannya wajahnya dan diturunkannya tangannya yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tak menghiraukan tatapan dari semua orang yang memandang mereka dengan berjuta _ekspresi_dan pertanyaan.

_'Andai kau tahu Temari, kau bukan saja menyakiti hatiku tapi juga menyakiti tubuhku. Tak bisakah kau mengingat semua yang kita lalui bersama dulu? Tak bisakah kau membaca kenapa aku berubah dan menghindarimu? Apa kau memang sengaja menulikan telinga dan membutakan matamu hanya untuk bersamanya. Kenapa Temari? Kau seperti setangkai mawar berduri bagiku. Tidak bisa kusentuh hanya bisa kukagumi karena aku takut tersentuh oleh durimu yang tajam. Tapi, asal kau tahu durimu lebih tajam dari setangkai mawar berduri.'_ batin Shikamaru lirih.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar membuat dia bisa menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak enak dalam situasi yang tegang ini, seperti baru mengenalnya saja. Aku tahu dia marah padaku tapi, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Oh... Tuhan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi.'_ batin Temari sambil memejamkan matanya.

Karena jarak rumah sakitnya tidak jauh dari _Shinjuku departement store_, mereka cukup hanya menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Temari sih enak digendong tapi Shikamaru yang gendong apa enggak lunglai tu dengkul.

Kaki kiri Temari sudah di perban. Dia duduk di kasur rumah sakit berusaha untuk berjalan. Tapi tidak bisa, malah dia mau jatuh mencium lantai untungnya Shikamaru yang keluar untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit segera kembali dan segera menangkap tubuh Temari yang hampir saja menyentuh lantai. Posisi mereka sekarang sangat dekat, Temari menindih tubuh Shikamaru.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit saling menatap (saling menyalurkan ilmu tenaga dalam...Plak! gaje, balik ketopik.) Temari pun sadar, dia berusaha turun dari tubuh Shikamaru tapi dengan sigap tanpa bisa dinetralisir lagi oleh Temari. Shikamaru segera menarik kepala Temari dan memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirnya. Tangan kanannya menekan kepala Temari agar sang gadis tidak bisa melepaskan bibir dia dari bibirnya, dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang sang gadis seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

Temari yang sadar dengan perbuatan Shikamaru, berusaha melepaskan diri. Kedua tangannya yang berada di lantai tidak bisa membantunya melepaskan diri, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memukul-mukul pelan lengan Shikamaru. Ingin berteriak tapi bibirnya terkunci, ingin menarik kepalanya tapi tangan Shikamaru semakin kuat menekan kepalanya, ingin menarik diri, tapi pelukan Shikamaru sangat kuat. Akhirnya semua perlawanannya sia-sia, dia hanya pasrah dengan ciuman Shikamaru yang penuh nafsu itu padanya. Perlahan cairan bening itu turun dari iris _jade green_nya, jatuh ke pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu segera melepaskan tubuh Temari dan membantunya duduk di kasur dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dia pun meminta maaf dengan Temari.

"Hah... hah Temari hah... maafkan aku."

Temari tidak menjawab, dia coba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Perlahan di sekanya air matanya. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya dengan perasaan marah bercampur sedih. Dan,

**PLAK!**

"Kau tahu hah... hah... kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu Shikamaru? Kenapa? Padahal itu akan kuberikan pada...," Temari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena air matanya telah tumpah, dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Temari. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku mohon," ujar Shikamaru sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya tapi, Temari segera menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Pergi! Aku mau sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Pergi!"

Shikamaru tak tahan dengan suara tangisan Temari apalagi dialah penyebab gadis itu menangis. Ditariknya lagi tubuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya lalu didekapnya dengan erat. Temari berontak lagi berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi.

"Sekali ini saja. Sekali ini saja Temari, anggaplah aku sebagai Shikamaru yang dulu. Yang selalu bisa menenangkanmu saat kau menangis," ujar Shikamaru lirih.

**DEG!**

"Tapi ini berbeda kau dulu menenangkanku menangis karena Itachi dan sekarang kau yang membuatku menangis," ujar Temari disela-sela isak tangisnya. Perlawanannya mengendur. Dia mencengkram kuat kemeja putih Shikamaru.

"Aku mohon Temari."

Akhirnya tangis Temari mereda. Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa tenang bila berada di pelukan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

Ket:

**(1)The Graff Pink Diamond: **Cincin termahal didunia dengan berhiaskan batu Pemata emerald pink 24,78 karat yang langka. Dan harganya adalah Rp. 417,1 miliar.

**(2)The Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond: **Kalung yang berhiaskan batu Permata biru 35.56 karat atau yang dikenal dengan Der Blaue Wittelsbacher atau The Blue Wittelsbach. rantai kalungnya terbuat dari berlian, harganya adalah Rp 212,2 miliar.

**(3)Eternal Diamond Stiletto: **Sepatu termahal didunia yang dibuat dari bahan baku emas murni dan berlian asli. Satu sepatu menghabiskan 2200 butir berlian 30 karat yang berkilauan menghiasinya. Sepatu bertabur berlian ini memiliki garansi selama 1000 tahun.

**(4)Jad Ghandour:** Seorang perancang busana dari Beirut, Lebanon yang menciptakan gaun pengantin termahal didunia seharga 13 miliar. (OC)

(Bagi yang belum tahu saja.)

Thanks to :

crystal69

Ericka

Gui gui

LiQiu Lollipop

RyuuTa kenShin

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

nadeshiko ama

HaruMichi

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

Sasa

Takana Nara

Gillian Chung-re re

Hello Kitty cute

Kitaro

YuikiF4

Selvi

Hanamana zui

cherliona yuri

Akhirnya ch.4 apdet juga...

Butuh semalman untuk membuatnya. hehehe,,,

Aduh pasti semakin gaje ya...

Maaf-maaf!

Thanks to all senpai and readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic. gaje ku ini...

and...

Review Please...

C.U next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Dont like dont read.

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a Child** ⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu, bandara Narita Pukul 08.00.

Dari kejauhan dilihatnya gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat gelisah. Diperhatikannya penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tergerai lurus sekarang dibentuknya _curly_ ala Taylor Swift. _Dress_ yang digunakannya terlihat lebih spesial dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang selalu mulus tanpa make up sekarang dihiasinya dengan make up meski tipis. Terlihat cantik bahkan sangat cantik.

"Dia seperti itu hanya untuk menyambutnya. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan semua itu untukku?"

Matanya hampir keluar ketika melihat sang gadis dengan wajah yang bahagia tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya berlari kecil kepelukan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan rival terberatnya. Tanpa sengaja dia menendang benda di samping kirinya. Terdengarlah suara.

"Arghhh. Sial, siapa yang lancang menendangku."

Shikamaru segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang pria berbadan besar, bertato, dan berwajah seperti preman tersungkur mencium tanah. Shikamaru segera memutar kepalanya berharap pria itu tidak mengenalinya. Dengan memberikan wajah _stay cool_ dia tetap berdiri mematung ditempatnya padahal dalam hatinya udah komat-kamit (mbah dukun tolong lihat jodohku, apa mungkin si Temari menjadi milikku... Plak! balik ke topik.) enggak karuan. Tiba-tiba,

"Hei kamu yang nendang bokongku?" hardik pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu _bro_. Aku baru saja berdiri disini, jadi kau mungkin salah paham," ujar Shikamaru menoleh ke pria itu dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Shikamaru terkejut dengan ekspresi dari pria itu ketika melihatnya. Wajahnya memancarkan keterkejutan yang memancarkan makna yang sulit diartikan.

'Gawat sepertinya dia mengenaliku. Habis sudah. Semoga dia tidak meremukkan semua tulangku.' gumam Shikamaru miris.

Tanpa diduga olehnya, pria besar itu yang semula terlihat garang sekarang berubah jadi banci (?).

"Ah... cucok de bo... set tampannya. Situ suka ya ma eke. Ih... ngomong aja, enggak usah pake senggol-senggol eke segala. Eke kan jadi malu," ujar pria itu yang ternyata adalah banci dengan wajahnya yang super centil. (Bayangin saja "Dedy Cobuzier" tiba-tiba berubah jadi banci, dijamin cowok-cowok anti banci langsung tepar ditempat. "Ampun om Dedy...enggak sengaja. Sumpah...Plak! balik ke topik.)

Shikamaru hanya bisa cengo di tempat. Otaknya yang jenius itu berusaha menetralisir suasana. Tiba-tiba suara banci itu terdengar lagi kali ini lengkap dengan menyenggol-nyenggol tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang hampir mati terkejut, diambilnya langkah seribu menjauh dari si banci. Dan,

Brak...  
Gubrak...  
Krompyang(?)  
Meong(?)  
Guk-guk(?)  
Auuuuuuu(?)  
Haummm(?)  
Petok-petok(?)  
Kukuruyuk(?)  
(Lu pikir kebun binatang apa? Plak! Balik ke topik)

"Aduh... kakiku. Eh... Shikamaru-kun?"

"Temari?"

"Tem kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Itachi sambil membantu Temari berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima Kasih."

"Kau kenal dengan dia Tem?"

"Eh... iya. Dia teman Gaara. Namanya Shikamaru."

"Oh. Hai kenalkan aku Itachi," ujar Itachi ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru berkata sekenanya tanpa membalas jabatan tangan dari Itachi. Itachi pun segera menarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah jengkel.

Temari yang melihat sikap Shikamaru dan Itachi segera berusaha mencairkan suasana. (Secair air dilautan dan secair air disungai biar tenggelam...Plak!balik ketopik)

"Eh... Shikamaru-kun kau kenapa ada disini?"

"Tadi aku kerumahmu. Tapi, Gaara bilang kau ada di Narita. Jadi aku susul saja kesini. Tapi, emang sial aku malah dikejar banci."

"Oh... tapi kalau kau lari, lihat-lihat dong. Masa harus menabrakku."

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Ya sudah. Oh iya, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

Tapi belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, tiba-tiba iris _jade green_ Temari dan iris _grey _Itachi membesar. Shikamaru heran dengan ekspresi mereka berdua. Dan sebuah tangan yang terlihat kekar berada di pundak kanannya. Lalu terdengarlah,

"Hei... tampan. Aduh larimu cepat sekali ya. Eke kan jadi capek. Tapi seneng deh akhirnya dapet juga."

**Glek!**

Rasanya jantungnya mau berhenti berdetak mendengar suara berat itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kakinya serasa di paku ditempatnya berdiri. Dipertahankannya kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Dengan mata memelas dia menatap Temari yang bisa diartikan dengan 'Tolong aku sebelum aku tepar di tempat.' Temari yang mengerti akan sinyalnya segera mendekati banci itu.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu itu?"

Banci itu segera memperhatikan Temari dari kepala sampai kaki. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendapat angin segar segera berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi di belakang Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Tanpa di duga oleh mereka bertiga, banci itu berubah drastis.

"Hai cantik. Mau jadi pacarku?" ujar banci itu yang sekarang berubah menjadi pria tulen kembali sambil menyentuh dagu Temari.

iris _jade green_nya membulat karena terkejut. Itachi yang tidak terima segera maju dan menepis tangan pria itu dari dagu Temari dengan kasar. pria itu terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah Itachi. Setelah melihat Itachi, pria itu kembali berubah dengan drastis.

"Kyaaa! Tampannya! Mau deh eke!" teriak pria itu yang sekarang berubah lagi menjadi banci.

Temari, Shikamaru dan Itachi langsung sesak nafas melihat perubahan dari pria itu.(Sebenarnya saya juga heran dia itu banci atau laki-laki tulen seh? Maklum2 author lagi setres...Plak! balik ketopik.) Shikamaru dan Itachi segera menarik tangan Temari untuk berlari. Jadilah mereka bertiga berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, terdengar dari kejauhan suara banci atau apalah itu berteriak-teriak gaje dan lebay. Setelah berada di luar bandara mereka berhenti berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan bisa bernafas lega karena pria itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hah.. hah.. kau tidak apa-apa Tem?"

Temari hanya mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Itachi yang berada dikiri Temari menyadari tangan Shikamaru yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Temari segera menarik tubuh Temari ke dekatnya. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru yang kecapekan tersentak dan melepaskan pegangannya. Temari yang tertarik segera bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Itachi segera merangkul pundak Temari dan Temari pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Itachi dengan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terbentur dengan sosok yang berada di kanannya. Senyumnya sirna dan segera ditariknya rangkulannya membuat Itachi heran.

"Shikamaru-kun kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak."

"Shikamaru-kun sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Dengan **(1)_Koenigsegg_**mu?"

"Aku tidak bawa. Aku kesini naik taksi," bohong Shikamaru, padahal dia ke Narita dengan _koenigsegg_nya tapi karena berharap Temari mau memberi tumpangan agar Itachi tidak bisa tenang bersama Temari terpaksa _koenigsegg_nya dibawa pulang oleh supirnya yang datang dengan taksi. (Benar-benar suka merepotin orang...Plak! balik ketopik.)

"Kalau begitu ikut saja dengan kami. Itachi juga tidak keberatan kan?" ujar Temari sambil bertanya dengan Itachi.

"Eh? Ta... iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah aku ikut," ujar Shikamaru dengan tampang khasnya padahal dalam hatinya sudah menari hula-hula. (Hawai bo...Plak! balik ketopik.)

Akhirnya mereka menaiki** (2)_Cadillac Escalade_** milik Itachi. Itachi segera mempersilahkan Temari untuk masuk lebih dulu. Setelah Temari masuk dengan kecepatan kilat (?) Shikamaru segera masuk dan duduk di samping Temari. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk.(aw kena jantungku…Plak! Balik ke topik.) Alhasil Shikamaru duduk ditengah sebagai pemisah 2 insan yang akan menikah besok itu.

**Shikamaru's pov…**  
'Hahahaha… rasakan kau Itachi. Aku adalah iblis pengganggu kalian. Eh...masa aku iblis? Aku kan manusia. Iya aku itu manusia. Terus siapa yang ngomong kalau aku itu iblis? Tapi tadi aku yang ngomong. Tapi aku bukan iblis. Beneran bukan. Hei...aku manusia tulen.'(?) Mari kita tinggalkan pertengkaran gaje antara Shikamaru dan pikirannya yang semakin menggaje. (Plak! Itukan kamu yang buat...Plak! balik ketopik.) sekarang kita berkunjung ke,

**Temari's pov...**  
'Aduh... kenapa jadi gini sih? Harusnya Itachi yang duduk disebelahku. Kenapa jadi Shikamaru. Apa dia sengaja membuat jarak diantara kami. Pasti itu. Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Benar-benar sangat yakin. Tidak akan berubah. Keyakinan ku sudah bulat sebulat bola.'(?) Mari kita tinggalkan juga keyakinan Temari yang juga semakin menggaje dan kita melanjutkan kunjungan ke,

**Itachi's pov...**  
'Dasar bocah ingusan enggak jelas. Mengganggu saja. Harusnya aku tadi tidak mengajaknya. Harusnya ku tinggalkan saja di bandara biar dibawa kabur sama banci itu. Iya kenapa aku harus mau? Kenapa? Bego kau Itachi. Eh... aku tidak bego. Aku pintar. Perlu bukti. Ayo kita tanding kepintaran.'(?) (Tampaknya semua artis yang kusewa sedang setres semua...Plak! balik ketopik.)

Sebelum mereka terlanjur jadi orang gila, _limousine_ yang membawa mereka sudah berhenti didepan hotel **(3)_Mandarin Oriental_** milik Uchia group. Pelayan hotel segera membukakan pintu _limousine_ dan membuyarkan pertengkaran gaje bin gajenan (?) dari pikiran mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datang tuan Itachi. Manajer dan semua staf sudah menunggu anda di pintu masuk."

"Eh? Sejak kapan sampai?"

"Hah? Baru saja tuan?"

"Oh. Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya? Oh iya, kau tadi bilang apa?" sambil keluar dan mendekati pintu tempat duduk Temari.

"Baiklah tuan saya ulangi. Manajer dan semua staf sudah menunggu anda di pintu masuk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tem, ayo," ujar Itachi membuka pintu lalu menggenggam tangan Temari.

Shikamaru yang merasa terabaikan (woiii...ada aku. Aku manusia bukan iblis. Masa enggak keliatan seh?...Plak! balik ketopik.) segera menarik tangan Temari. Merasa ada yang menarik, ditolehkannya kepalanya. Ternyata ada Shikamaru. Untuk sementara Temari merasa heran kenapa ada Shikamaru. (Masa enggak keliatan seh? _Please_ deh aku itu manusia bukan iblis. Huhuhuhu _nangis gaje_ Plak! Balik ketopik.) akhirnya Temari ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Gara-gara pertengkaran gaje itu dia jadi _amnesia_ sementara. Temari segera menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar. Setelah keluar dari _Limousine_, Shikamaru segera menatap tajam Itachi dan Itachi balas menatap Shikamaru. (Lalu keluarlah aliran listrik dari mata keduanya. Akhirnya aliran listrik itu semakin besar dan membakar kota Tokyo. Ternyata rasa cemburu itu memang memberikan dampak negatif yang sangat mengerikan. Buktinya kota Tokyo hancur gara-gara rasa cemburu Itachi dan Shikamaru. Plak! Kenapa jadi nge-hang...balik ketopik.)

Temari yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dari tatapan kedua laki-laki yang berada di kiri dan kanannya bermaksud mencairkan suasana, tapi.

"Selamat datang tuan Itachi kami sudah menunggu anda dari tadi dan juga selamat datang untuk tuan Shikamaru dan... nona Temari?" laki-laki paruh baya yang mewakili semua staf hotel berbicara terkejut dengan adanya puteri dari keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

"Ada apa pak Zetsu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuan Itachi. Hanya saja..."

"Kau takut dipecat oleh ayahku karena menerima keluarga Sabaku masuk ke hotel ini?"

"Bukan begitu tuan. Hanya..."

"Sudahlah Itachi. Tidak apa kok. Kita bisa bertemu di luar nanti. Ayo Shikamaru-kun kita pulang."

"Tapi Tem..."

"Tidak apa. Nanti kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, telpon aku saja."

"Baiklah. Perlu mobil?"

"Tidak usah. Aku dan Shikamaru-kun bisa naik taksi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu ditariknya tangan Shikamaru menjauh dari Itachi yang menatap dengan tatapan yang berasap-asap.(?) (mulanya asap dulu ya Plak! balik ketopik.) Tanpa Temari sadari, Shikamaru menoleh kearah Itachi dengan tersenyum licik, lalu dijulurkannya lidahnya dan dijulingkannya matanya.

**Weeek!** (kalau mau membayangkan wajahnya, liat saja monyet...Plak! dikagemane Shikamaru.)

Itachi yang melihat tingkah Shikamaru semakin bertambah kesal dan berapi-api. (Nah baru timbul api. Eh api? Woi kebakaran...air..air...Plak! balik ketopik.)

"Tuan, anda kenapa?"

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk. Beritahu aku perkembangan hotel ini."

"Baiklah. Mari tuan."

Sementara itu Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara yang membuat mereka jantungan. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke belakang dan,

"LARI!" Temari dan Shikamaru berteriak bersamaan dan langsung tancap gas.

"Hei cantik tunggu. Ternyata kita jodoh ya!" _berubah lagi_ "Ah... tampan jangan lari dong, eke kan capek." _berubah lagi_ "Cantik jangan lari. Jangan buat abang toyib(?) menunggu. Tiba-tiba langsung ada pengamen yang nyanyi lagu bang Toyib(?). Dan berubah lagi dan berubah lagi (lalu akhirnya berubah menjadi babi ngepet...Plak! balik ke topik.)

Shikamaru yang tidak tahan terus-terusan dikejar pria aneh bin ajaib itu segera berhenti dan berdiri di tempat menunggu kehadirannya. Pria itu langsung senyum sumringah melihat incarannya berhenti dan menunggunya. Setelah jarak dia dan Shikamaru sudah sangat dekat, tanpa diduga olehnya Shikamaru segera melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan alhasil pria itu tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan.

Temari yang melihat hanya cengo di tempat. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Temari yang masih dalam pengaruh cengo tingkat akut (?).

"Shikamaru-kun kau mau apa? Aduh jangan main tarik-tarik. Kau tidak lihat kakiku lecet gara-gara dari tadi berlari terus."

"Dasar merepotkan. Salah sendiri kenapa pakai _high heels_."

"Kau ini. Lepasin, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu."

"Kau mau kutinggalkan dengan itu," Shikamaru berhenti dan menunjuk pria/banci yang terkapar di jalan yang habis dipukulnya tadi.

"Jangan. Iya aku ikut. Tapi, pelan-pelan."

Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka menyusuri jalan ditemani dengan suara lalu-lalang mobil, motor dan sepeda. Awalnya iris _jade green_itu memperhatikan jalan dan gedung-gedung tapi entah kenapa bola matanya berputar kesamping kanannya yang mana terdapat sosok yang sekarang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

_'Wajahnya tampan, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, sorot matanya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang indah. Eh? Bibir. Aku ini mikir dan ngomong apa sih?'_ batin Temari sambil memandangi sosok Shikamaru.

Perlahan disentuhnya bibirnya dengan telunjuk jarinya. Ya bibir itu yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Bukan bibir yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Shikamaru yang menyadari ada yang menatap segera bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Mulai jatuh cinta?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Nah... kita sudah sampai."

"Ngapain ke _cafe Dongnam_? Kita pulang saja yuk."

"Kita istirahat sebentar. Aku capek."

"Baiklah. Kakiku juga sakit sekali."

Kedua insan itu segera mengambil meja yang berada disudut dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke jalan.

"Aduh aku capek sekali. Kakiku lecet semua. Sebenarnya siapa sih pria itu? Dia itu banci apa tulen pria sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalau sampai sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya akan ku mutilasi dia."

"Shikamaru-kun...," Temari berseru lirih.

"Hei bercanda. Mana mungkin aku sekejam itu."

Mereka segera memesan minuman dan _cokkies_. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Hening menyelimuti. (Mengheningkan cipta dimulai...Plak! balik ketopik) Tiba-tiba iPhone Temari berbunyi membuyarkan lagu mengheningkan cipta mereka (?).

"Halo Itachi. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum Tem. Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu. Besok saja ketika pernikahan. Aku minta maaf ya."

"Apa tidak bisa kau tunda?"

"Tidak bisa Tem. Laporan semua hotel di Tokyo harus kuperiksa semuanya. Lagian kau tahu sendiri kan? Orang tuaku tahunya aku ke Tokyo untuk urusan pekerjaan bukan untuk menikah kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti ya?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin kau melihat ku memakai gaun pengantinnya. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

"Aku yakin Tem, kau pasti cocok dengannya. Oh iya, di Hotel Adachi kan. Sudah dulu ya. Maaf."

"Itachi tung..."

**Tut-tut-tut...**

Temari hanya memandang iPhonenya dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia tidak bisa mengeluh karena dia tahu itu adalah _konsekuensi_ yang harus dia ambil bila menikah secara _backstreet_. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya dan Itachi segera angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melihatmu memakainya?"

"Eh? memakai apa?"

"Gaun pengantinmu."

Temari mulanya ragu, tapi akhirnya diapun menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Keduanya segera menuju ke kediaman Sabaku dengan taksi.

Temari menyuruh Shikamaru untuk menunggu di kursi tamu yang berada diluar kamarnya. Setelah itu dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. (Kalau tidak dikunci nanti Shikamaru ngintip...Plak!ditampar Shikamaru. "Lu pikir gue tukang ngintip apa?" "Maaf2...author keceplosan." Plak! Balik ketopik.)

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Shikamaru mulai mengantuk. Baru saja mau memejamkan matanya, pintu kamar Temari terbuka dan keluarlah sosok anggun nan jelita itu yang dibalut dengan gaun yang gemerlapan. Shikamaru semakin terpesona menatapnya, detak jantungnya yang semula normal malah mau berhenti (?) langsung terpacu dengan cepat.

_'Sayang aku tidak bisa memiliki mu. Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi gadis impian dalam hidupku. Selamat tinggal Temari, aku akan berusaha untuk mengubur cinta ku ini dan akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu,'_ Shikamaru bergumam lemah.

Tiba-tiba suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Shikamaru-kun? Hei kau kenapa? Bagaimana?"

"Cantik. Sangat serasi dengan dirimu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang dewi."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak berat memakai gaun itu?"

"Kemarin iya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ku beritahu ya, semalam aku sudah berlatih mengelilingi kamar biar aku tidak ambruk di tengan jalan," Temari membeberkan rahasianya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Merepotkan."

Tiba-tiba,

"Wah _nee-chan_, gaunmu indah sekali. Eh? Ada Shikamaru. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Kankuro. Kabarmu sendiri gimana?"

"Ya sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

"Apa gaun itu dari Itachi?" tanya Kankuro.

"Iya. Kemarin dia mengantarkannya."

"Oh."

"Oh iya, Gaara mana?"

"Dia sedang menjemput ayah di Narita."

"Ayah akan pulang? Bukannya dia pulangnya hari selasa."

"Ayah bilang dia mau melihat langsung perkembanganku dalam menjalankan perusahaan."

"Oh. Tapi..."

"Kenapa _nee-chan_? Kau takut ketahuan?"

Temari mengangguk lemah.

"Tenang saja _nee-chan_. Aku dan Gaara sudah mengatur semuanya. Semuanya pasti berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Terima kasih ya."

"Oh iya, Shikamaru. Bagaimana Nara Group?"

"Ya... lancarlah. Pendapatan kami meningkat sebanyak 20%."

"Wah... selamat ya. Sepertinya kau memang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang Dirut."

"Kau bisa saja."

Begitulah percakapan itu terus berlangsung, tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...****TBC...**

* * *

**Ket:**

**(1)Koenigsegg CCXR: $1.3 Juta dolar** Mobil ini ramah lingkungan, dengan bahan bakar biofuels, Hanya butuh 3.1 detik untuk mencapai kecepatan 100km/hours, dengan kecepatan maksimal 250mph. Harganya $1.3. (mobil sport Shikamaru.)

**(2)Cadillac Escalade Limousine:** Mobil panjang bodi tersebut dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas luxury tingkat tinggi, yakni Lighted Dance Floor, dengan 2 plasma TV 42 inci, Laser Light Show, hingga sistem tata suara dengan kekuatan 3.000 watt. Mobil tersebut bisa membawa 25 penumpang, dan bisa untuk berdansa diruang kabin limousin asal Amerika tersebut. Megusung mesin dengan kapasitas 6.2 liter, Vortec V8 VVT, yang dilengkapi dengan Hydra-Matic 6L80 electronically controlled 6-speed transmission. Menggeluarkan tenaga bisa mencapai 403 HP. (Limousine Itachi.)

**(3)Mandarin Oriental Tokyo Hotel: **Hotel termahal dengan tarif 6 miliar hanya semalam. (6 miliar bo…busyet….semalam?) Hotel ini memiliki 38 lantai dengan 179 kamar menyediakan makanan dari sembilan restauran terkemuka dan dilengkapi dengan banyak spa untuk memanjakan para tamu. Kamarnya sangat besar dilengkapi dengan fasilitas istimewa seperti akses internet yang sangat cepat, email, mini bar, safety box laptop, audio visual dengan DVD player, saluran berbagai berita dunia tersaji dari televisi crystal mewah serta kamar mandi yang super harum khas aroma kerajaan Inggris. (pengen)

(bagi yang belum tahu saja.)

Thanks to:

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

crystal69

Gillian Chung-re re

Asari-chan

Suna Princess

Yuzu

Takana Nara

ItazaKina

Gui gui

Hello Kitty cute

LiQiu Lollipop

Min Cha

nadeshiko ama

Thanks ya buat all senpai and all reader yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic. gajeku.

Bagaimana?

Pasti semakin gaje, lebay dan nge-hang...

Maklum aku lagi setres gara2 tugas sekolah yang numpuk tapi nekat publish jadinya seperti yang diatas...

Maafkan atas kegajeanya dan maaf juga bila ceritanya juga tidak bagus.

Tapi please RnR ya...(sangat diharapkan.)

C.U next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo,dll….

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pair: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Dont like dont read.

* * *

•｡ ⌒ **I'm not a child **⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 06.00, hari Minggu.

Sebuah **(1)**_**Lamborghini Reventon Roadsters**_ melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku dan berhenti tepat di sebuah hotel yang berpapan nama _Adachi_. Seorang pelayan pria datang membukakan pintu mobil.

"Selamat datang nona Temari, tuan Gaara dan tuan Kankuro," sapa pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Iya. Apa keluarga Itachi dan Nara sudah datang?" tanya Kankuro sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pelayan itu.

"Belum tuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mana kunci kamarnya?" Kankuro kembali bertanya.

"Ini. Apa mau saya antar tuan?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi," lanjut Kankuro.

"Baik tuan. Permisi."

"Nee-chan bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"

"Belum Kankuro, dari tadi dia tidak menjawab telponku ."

"Hubungi dia terus. Nee-chan juga harus bersiap-siap. Kami akan pergi sebentar menjemput penghulunya. Ini kuncinya, kamarnya nomor 20."

"Iya Kankuro."

Temari segera masuk ke dalam hotel _Adachi_. Di dalam dia disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang membawanya menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 2. Tepat di depan pintu no.20, pelayan wanita itu berhenti dan segera permisi dengannya. Temari segera membuka pintu dengan menggunakan kunci yang diberikan oleh Kankuro tadi.

**Ceklek...**

Temari memandang kecewa dengan tempat yang akan menjadi saksi janji sucinya dengan Itachi. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga khas pernikahan dan...hanya itu saja. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kasur, dipejamkannya matanya sebentar lalu dibukanya kelopak matanya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dipandanginya sekali lagi tempat pernikahannya itu. Rasanya dia mau menangis, tempat ini sangat tidak layak untuk pernikahannya. Harusnya dia menikah di kapal pesiar/hotel termewah/gedung termewah dan tempat-tempat mewah lainnya, dihiasi oleh _make-up_ artis terkenal, dihadiri para undangan dari kalangan atas dan akan di kenang oleh semua orang sebagai pernikahan termewah, terindah dan terbagus yang pernah ada. Tapi, semua itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang dia mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang lumayan sempit, menata wajah dan rambutnya sendiri serta undangan yang bisa dibilang bukan undangan tapi saksi. Tiba-tiba,

"Kenapa _nee-chan_? Kau tidak suka?"

"Eh? Gaara kau mengagetkanku saja. Cepat sekali?"

"_Nii-san_ memintaku untuk menemanimu."

"Oh..."

"Maaf."

"Maaf kenapa?" tanya Temari heran.

"Tempat ini."

"Eh? Tidak Gaara, _nee-chan_ suka kok. Terima kasih ya."

"_Nee-chan_ tidak usah berbohong. Kami minta maaf karena memberikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pernikahanmu. _Nee-chan_ tahu sendiri kan? Hanya hotel kecil ini saja yang tidak termasuk milik Sabaku maupun Uchiha. Berterima kasihlah juga karena pemilik hotel ini mau bekerja sama untuk menutupi rencana kita."

Temari hanya mengangguk lemah atas penjelasan Gaara.

"Lagian _nee-chan_, kalau kita merayakan pesta pernikahanmu dengan meriah dan di tempat terbuka, ayah pasti tahu._ Nee-chan_ tidak mau kan langsung diseret dari pernikahanmu dan dinikahkan dengan pria lain," sambung Gaara.

Temari hanya memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ini semua memang kemauannya, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menanggung semua _konsekuensi_nya.

"_Nee-chan_ sebaiknya bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi _nii-san_ datang dengan penghulunya. Kalau Shikamaru, dia tadi sms sudah di jalan. Aku keluar dulu menunggu mereka."

"Iya."

Setelah mengunci pintu, di keluarkannya gaun pengantinnya, cincin dan kalung yang diberikan oleh Itachi padanya, lalu dikenakannya semua itu ke tubuh rampingnya. Matanya menatap miris dirinya di cermin.

"Gaun pengantin, cincin dan kalung ini sangat tidak sesuai untuk pernikahanku. Ini terlalu mewah. Tapi, demi untuk tampil cantik di depan Itachi, aku akan memakainya."

Temari mulai mengeluarkan semua alat _make-up_ yang dibawanya. Mulailah dia merias wajah dan menata rambutnya. Dengan _make-up_ tipis wajahnya terlihat natural, rambut pirangnya disanggul ke atas lalu di berinya mahkota kecil yang bertahtahkan berlian dan rubi biru. Disuruhnya bibirnya tersenyum manis dan tidak dibuat seperti terpaksa agar Itachi bila melihatnya tidak merasa sedih dan bersalah padanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. Temari segera berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka kuncinya lalu memutar kenopnya.

**Ceklek...**

Didapatinya Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Yoshino, Shikaku dan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Wah Temari-_chan_, kau cantik sekali. Gaunmu benar-benar indah. Ini dari... aduh siapa namanya itu?"

"Terima kasih tante. Iya, ini dari Itachi."

"Ah iya, namanya Itachi. Mana dia?"

"Dia belum datang tante. Ayo silahkan masuk."

"Dia belum datang?" tanya Kankuro heran.

"Iya Kankuro. Masuk dulu, tidak enak berbicara di luar."

Shikaku, Yoshino, Gaara dan Kankuro segera masuk tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Pria berkuncir satu itu tetap diam berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata hijau dihadapannya berharap pemiliknya merasakan kepedihan hatinya. Temari yang merasa jengah segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berjalan menuju ke arah Shikaku dan Yoshino.

"Terima kasih karena tante, om dan Shikamaru-kun mau datang ke pernikahanku yang sederhana ini."

"Iya. Tapi kenapa kalian harus menikah secara _backstreet_?" tanya Shikaku.

"Om pasti sudah tahu alasannya dari Shikamaru-kun kan?"

"Iya. Tapi seharusnya kalian coba dulu untuk berbicara, mungkin hati ayah kalian berdua akan luluh."

Temari hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan dari Shikaku. Jangankan berbicara tentang keluarga Uchiha, menyebut nama produk atau perusahaan milik Uchiha saja ayahnya sudah murka apalagi harus berbicara dengan ayahnya tentang keinginannya menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi, bisa-bisa dia akan di pasung dan di kurung oleh ayahnya atau yang lebih parah, dia akan langsung dinikahkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sudahlah ayah, jangan rusak hari bahagia Temari."

"Maafkan om Temari. Om tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

"Tidak apa om. Oh iya aku lupa, siapa pria itu? Penghulunya?"

"Iya _nee-chan_. Namanya pak Sarutobi," jelas Gaara.

"Salam kenal. Apa langsung kita mulai saja pernikahannya?"

"Iya. Secepatnya lebih baik. Itachi sudah di mana _nee-chan_?"

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara. Dia tidak menjawab telponku."

"Coba lagi. Hubungi dia terus," desak Kankuro yang mulai kesal.

Temari segera menghubungi Itachi kembali. Tapi kali ini dia harus kecewa dengan apa yang didengarnya.

**No****. yang a****da tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan...**

"Tidak aktif," ujar Temari lesu.

"Apa? Tidak aktif. Sebenarnya dia itu niat tidak menikahimu _nee-chan_? Ini sudah pukul 08.30. Janjinya kan pukul 08.00. Ayah pasti marah kalau aku tidak ada di ruangan kerja sekarang. Mana laporanku belum selesai juga."

"Maafkan _nee-chan_ ya. Lebih baik kau pulang saja ke rumah sekarang."

"Iya, _nii-san_ lebih baik kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang akan jadi walinya _nee-chan_."

"Mana mungkin Gaara. Aku ingin melihat _nee-chan_ menikah. Sudahlah nanti aku akan pikirkan alasannya. Baiklah kita tunggu dia sampai pukul 09.00. Awas saja kalau dia memang berniat mempermainkanmu _nee-chan_."

Temari menatap miris Kankuro. Ingin sekali dia berteriak memberitahu kalau Itachi tidak akan mempermainkannya. Dia yakin itu. Tapi, dia juga takut kalau seandainya memang benar Itachi mempermainkannya, karena sampai pukul segini Itachi belum juga datang. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telpon dan sekarang nomornya malah tidak aktif.

Yoshino dan Shikaku hanya bisa berharap agar apa yang di katakan oleh Kankuro itu tidak benar. Sepasang suami istri keluarga Nara itu sangat menyayangi Temari seperti anak mereka sendiri. Yoshino segera mendekati Temari dan merangkulnya dengan lembut.

Iris _grey_ itu menatap miris pada wajah sendu gadis pujaannya itu. Dia tahu betul kalau sekarang dia ingin menangis. Rasanya kesal sekali, sudah berapa banyak air matanya yang dikeluarkannya untuk pria itu. Jujur, dalam hati kecilnya dia berharap Itachi tidak datang. Hal itu akan membuat Temari membencinya dan lama-kelamaan dia akan melupakannya, lalu dengan mudah dia akan masuk ke dalam hati gadis pirang itu.

Kankuro terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu, beberapa kali mulutnya merutuki Itachi, tampaknya dia sudah sangat kesal. Lain dengan Gaara, bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku itu tetap berdiri dalam diam, meski tenang, tapi kelihatan dari sorot matanya kalau dia juga sudah tidak sabar.

"_Nee-chan_, coba kau hubungi Sasuke atau Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor mereka Kankuro."

"_Shit_," umpat Kankuro.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan yang lumayan keras.

"Itu pasti Itachi," ujar Temari dengan sorot mata bahagia.

"Datang juga si Uchiha itu," dengus Kankuro sambil membuka pintu.

**Ceklek...**

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan...," Kankuro menggantung kalimatnya, mulutnya menganga, matanya membulat mengetahui siapa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-ayah..."

"Apa Kankuro? Ayah?"

**Glek!**

Ya, sekarang tuan Sabaku yang terkenal dingin itu sudah berada di depan pintu dengan ketiga _bodyguard_ andalannya dan Yashamaru, matanya menatap tajam ketiga anaknya itu, apalagi Temari. Ketiganya hanya menunduk ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Kalian berani menipu ayah. Mana anak Uchiha itu?" ujarnya dengan nada datar sambil melangkah masuk

**Glek!**

"Eh? A-a-apa maksud ayah?" Temari bertanya dengan gugup.

"Kalian bertiga cepat cari."

"Baik _boss_!" ujar ketiga _bodyguard_ berbadan besar itu. Mereka segera menggeledah kamar tersebut dan hasilnya nihil.

"Cepat katakan dimana dia!" bentak tuan Sabaku.

"Di-dia si-siapa ayah?" Temari bertanya dengan gugup karena ayahnya terus mendekat ke arahnya dan,

**PLAK! **

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulusnya membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke kasur. Yoshino, Shikaku, Gaara, Kankuro, pak Sarutobi dan Shikamaru terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Temari meringis memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Kau benar-benar putri yang menyusahkanku saja. Tingkahmu membuatku muak. Setelah kau lepas posisimu sebagai Dirut Sabaku Group sekarang kau malah ingin menikah dengan anak Uchia breng*ek itu hah!" bentak tuan Sabaku.

Temari hanya membelalakan matanya. Dia bingung kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu. Dilihatnya Yashamaru yang berada di sebelah ayahnya tersenyum sinis padanya. Temari mencoba menerka apa maksud dari senyuman sinis yang dilontarkan Yashamaru padanya.

**Deg...**

Jangan-jangan dia yang membocorkannya. Tapi, bagaimana Yashamaru bisa tahu. Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawabnya. Lamunannya buyar seketika, ketika tangan ayahnya kembali menampar pipinya. Darah mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti air matanya jatuh. Gaara dan Kankuro segera berlari mendekatinya dan memohon dengan ayahnya agar mau memaafkan mereka.

"Ayah... sudah jangan sakiti _nee-chan_ lagi," mohon Gaara.

"Iya ayah. Kasihan _nee-chan_," sambung Kankuro.

"Diam kalian berdua! Kalian juga pasti akan dapat bagiannya. Sekarang minggir kalian, atau kalian mau mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari _nee-chan_ kalian ini hah!"

Shikamaru yang tidak tahan melihat air mata dan darah Temari segera angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya anda salah paham tuan Sabaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Eh... kenapa kalian ada disini?" Sabaku Kaze terkejut melihat ada keluarga Nara di ruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya, Temari mau menikah dengan ku bukan dengan Itachi. Anda lihat kan? di sini ada kedua orang tuaku."

Temari, Yoshino, Kankuro, Shikaku, Gaara dan Yashamaru terkejut dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Temari ingin protes, tapi Gaara dan Kankuro yang lebih dulu sadar akan maksud Shikamaru segera mengiyakannya.

"I-iya ayah itu benar. Iya kan Gaara?"

"Iya ayah. Ayah salah paham."

Kankuro segera mencubit pinggang Temari agar mengiyakan juga.

"Auw... i-iya ayah."

"Tapi Yashamaru bilang dia menguping pembicaraan kalian. Katanya Temari mau menikah dengan anaknya Uchia?" ujar Sabaku Kaze dengan nada datar.

"Paman Yashamaru salah paham ayah. Dia pasti salah dengar. Kalau memang nee-chan dan Itachi akan menikah, mana buktinya? Itachi saja tidak ada di sini," jelas Gaara sambil menatap tajam pada Yashamaru. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan muka.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung melamarnya pada ku? Malah mengajaknya menikah diam-diam seperti ini."

"Itu... saya takut anda marah karena saya tidak sepadan dengan putri anda."

"Hei Shikamaru, kenapa kau jadi seformal ini pada ku? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan om? Lagipula aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menikah dengan Temari. Aku malah lebih setuju anak keras kepala ini menikah dengan mu daripada anaknya Uchia itu. Aku yakin dengan otakmu yang jenius itu kau pasti bisa membuat putriku yang pembangkang ini bahagia."

"Om bisa saja. Saya tidaklah sejenius yang om pikir."

"Aku sudah dengar beritanya kalau pendapatan Nara Group meningkat 20% ketika dipimpin olehmu. Aku yakin semua itu berkat kejeniusanmu. Kau memiliki bakat menjadi pemimpin," Puji Sabaku Kaze. (Secara tidak langsung mengejek Shikaku...hehehe...Plak! balik ketopik.)

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Apakah benar om setuju saya menikah dengan Temari?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi setuju. Ayo mulai pernikahannya."

Iris _jade green_ itu melotot mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dan Shikamaru. Mana mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kalau semua itu bohong. Dia berada disini benar akan menikah dengan Itachi, putra dari Uchiha Fukagu. Sebelum Temari membuka mulutnya, Gaara dan Kankuro sudah terlebih dahulu memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ mereka, memohon agar Temari tidak berontak tapi menerima saja siasat Shikamaru agar mereka bertiga selamat dari tangan besi ayahnya. Temari yang tidak tega bila kedua adiknya itu harus dihukum hanya karena membantunya, akhirnya dia mengangguk lemah sebagai tanda setuju meskipun dalam hati dia menangis dan mengutuki Itachi karena membohonginya. Gaara dan Kankuro segera memainkan mata dengan Yoshino dan Shikaku yang terserang cengo agar segera sadar dan ikut juga dalam siasat Shikamaru. Akhirnya pada hari minggu ini tercatat sebagai pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari bukan Itachi dan Temari.

Sebenarnya Sabaku Kaze sudah tahu kalau dia ditipu oleh Shikamaru dan ketiga anaknya itu, tapi untuk mengelabui dan membuat Temari jera, dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagian, meskipun kekayaan Shikamaru tidak sebanding dengan kekayaannya tapi Sabaku Kaze sangat mengagumi _IQ_ nya yang mencapai 200 lebih itu. Oleh karena itulah dia lebih memilih Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru daripada Itachi yang _notabene_ adalah putra _rival_nya. Pernikahan yang sekarang dilakukan adalah untuk meresmikan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari secepatnya agar Temari tidak kembali ke Itachi. Dan untuk pernikahan yang sebenarnya Sabaku Kaze sudah mengaturnya sebagai kejutan untuk Temari dan juga Itachi.

Setelah pernikahan, Shikaku dan Yoshino pamit pulang. Untuk Shikamaru, karena dia sekarang adalah menantu keluarga Sabaku, dia diminta oleh Sabaku Kaze ikut pulang bersamanya. Padahal dalam hati kecilnya dia lebih baik tetap tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya daripada harus tinggal serumah dengan Temari yang sekarang adalah istri sahnya. Kenapa? karena dia yakin gadis berambut pirang itu pasti akan mengabaikannya dan memarahinya atau yang lebih parah mencincangnya. Dia sudah berusaha menolak, tapi Sabaku Kaze memaksanya untuk tetap ikut. Dia tidak tahu kalau beliau sudah merencanakan siasat untuknya dan Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 21.00, kediaman Sabaku.

Tampak disebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar, sesosok gadis berambut pirang memakai gaun pengantin yang berkilauan di terpa cahaya bulan berdiri menyenderkan kepalanya yang berhiaskan mahkota di sisi kanan jendela. Iris _jade green_nya yang indah menerawang jauh ke langit. Angin malam yang dingin membelai tubuhnya yang kaku terdiam. Tangannya mencengkram erat gaun yang dipakainya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti sekarang, hatinya sedang sedih dan meradang, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang sendu dan berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang iris _grey_ memandanginya dari ambang pintu. Sorot mata pria itu mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis yang terbalut gaun pengantin itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu terdiam menatap tajam ke arah pria yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Pria itu tahu benar kalau gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian bukan tatapan cinta dari seorang istri untuk suaminya. Ya, gadis itu adalah Temari dan pria di ambang pintu itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Kau bahagia?"

Meskipun terdengar datar, tapi Shikamaru menangkap kesedihan yang mendalam dari nada Temari bertanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tahu? Pernikahan ini adalah status untuk menyelamatkan kedua adikku. Andai aku tidak mengajak mereka berdua. Aku yakin kita tidak..."

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku?"

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru. Dia berjalan mendekati meja riasnya. Ditariknya kursinya lalu didudukinya. Dilepasnya mahkota yang bertengger dikepalanya lalu diurainya rambut pirangnya yang sedari tadi digelungnya ke atas. Disisirnya rambut pirangnya dengan perlahan. Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Temari, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan menatap pantulan Temari di cermin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku?" desak Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Temari datar sambil terus menyisir rambutnya.

"Lupakan dia."

"Lupakan siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud."

"Kalau kau bisa menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, berarti aku juga bisa menyuruhmu melupakanku."

Shikamaru diam.

"Kau tak berhak mengatur hatiku," sambung Temari datar.

"Aku berhak karena sekarang aku adalah..."

"Suamiku? Ku tekankan sekali lagi..."

"Kenapa? Padahal dia sudah membohongi dan mempermainkan perasaanmu."

"Aku yakin dia tidak membohongiku. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

"Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu dengannya, dia pasti akan menghubungimu. Tapi mana? Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telponmu dan malah mematikan ponselnya," tegas Shikamaru.

Meski wajahnya terlihat datar dan tenang tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat galau. Dia takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau Itachi memang benar-benar membohongi dan mempermainkannya. Dia sudah memendam rasa curiganya dari pagi tadi ketika Itachi tidak mengangkat telponnya dan ditambah lagi dengan ponselnya yang tidak aktif. Tapi, entah keyakinan yang datang darimana membuatnya tetap bisa mempercayai Itachi. Mungkin memang benar cintanya sudah terlampau dalam padanya sehingga dia selalu menganggapnya benar meski tidak ada sedikit pun penjelasan dari Itachi.

"Lupakan dia," Shikamaru mengulangi perkataannya, membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

"..."

"Apa yang kau benci dariku. Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku? Terimalah aku sebagai suamimu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

Temari menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya. Dia memandang wajah Shikamaru di cermin. Akhirnya dia beranjak pergi menuju ranjang tidurnya. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun pengantin itu di kasur.

"Kau mau tidur dengan memakai gaun itu?"

"Kenapa? kau keberatan?"

"Nanti kau susah bernafas."

"Aku lelah. Berhenti berbicara. Tidurlah di sofa."

Shikamaru tidak mengindahkan perkataan Temari. Dia berjalan mendekati Temari. Temari yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekatinya berubah menjadi panik.

"Hei, kau mau apa? Berhenti sekarang juga. Kalau tidak aku teriak."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu," ujar Shikamaru sambil mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Temari.

"Apa yang kau benci dari ku?" Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya tanpa menatap Temari yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Cinta. Itu yang tidak ada dalam hubungan kita. Yang ada hanya kasih sayang. Kasih sayang dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya."

"Aku tidak mau jadi adikmu! Berhenti menganggapku sebagai anak kecil!" ujar Shikamaru sengit sambil berdiri.

"Jangan egois! Kau tahu aku mencintai Itachi. Aku juga tidak suka berpacaran dengan pria yang umurnya di bawah ku? Dan sekarang aku malah menikah denganmu! Aku sangat tidak suka!" balas Temari tidak kalah sengitnya.

"Kau pikir, karena umurku masih kecil aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik?"

"Iya. Itu sudah pasti. Kau pasti akan..."

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tanpa diduga olehnya, Shikamaru mendorong tubuhnya sampai terhempas di kasur.

"Auw. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuktikan kalau aku bukan anak kecil."

Temari menelan ludahnya melihat Shikamaru mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Hei... bukan itu yang ku maksud. Berhenti sekarang juga, kalau tidak aku teriak."

"Kau lupa kalau ayahmu ada disini?"

**Glek!**

"Shika-ma-ru a-aku mo-hon pa-da mu ja-jangan ne-nekat," ujar Temari terbata-bata sambil menelan ludahnya karena sekarang Shikamaru telah sukses menampilkan dada bidangnya yang _six pack_.

"Tu-tu-tu-tunggu du-lu a-aku ti-tidak a-akan lagi mengataimu anak kecil lagi. Ja-jadi kumohon kancingkan lagi bajumu."

"Sudah terlambat. Kau tahu? Meski kau menganggapku anak kecil, Aku tetaplah pria dewasa dan normal. Aku tidak perduli kau menganggap pernikahan kita hanya status atau apalah itu yang penting kau sekarang adalah istriku bukan istri Itachi. Jadi, kau sepenuhnya milikku," ujar Shikamaru sambil melempar kemeja putihnya ke lantai.

Temari semakin menjadi panik, gaunnya yang berat membuatnya sulit bergerak. Entah sudah keberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitnya padahal _AC_ di kamarnya tidak mati, itu semua karena Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang kekar itu sudah memaku kedua tangan Temari di kasur.

"A-aku mo-mohon ja-jangan lakukan Shi-ka."

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

Temari hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Shikamaru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Temari yang terlihat ketakutan dan gugup. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak berniat melakukan 'itu' padanya, dia hanya ingin membuat Temari berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil. Tapi, melihat bibir ranum Temari, apa salahnya kalau dia hanya menciumnya sebentar saja. Ketika wajahnya sudah lumayan dekat dengan wajah Temari, dia melihat cairan bening itu turun perlahan dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Shikamaru segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Temari, bangkit dari tubuhnya, menjauh dan mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa yang berada di sebelah ranjang Temari.

"Kau menangis karena di sentuh oleh suamimu?" tanya Shikamaru datar sambil menatap sosok Temari.

"Kau bukan suamiku! Itu hanya status!" bentak Temari.

"Cih... asal kau tahu saja. Aku tadi hanya bercanda dan perlu kau ingat, jangan pernah menganggap ku anak kecil lagi. Karena untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tidak akan main-main lagi."

"Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan bercerai."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Ayahmu tidak akan membiarkan perceraian kita terjadi. Jadi, nikmatilah hidupmu sebagai nyonya Nara Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku benci kau!"

"Zzzz..."

Hanya air mata yang bisa dia keluarkan, dari tadi dia menahannya, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendungnya. Dia benci dengan semua yang terjadi dengannya. Dia benci Itachi karena membohongi dan mempermainkannya. Dia benci Shikamaru karena mencintainya dan dia juga benci ayahnya yang membuatnya dalam posisi sulit. Iris _jade green_nya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Setelah hampir 2 jam dia menangis tersedu-sedu, akhirnya dia kelelahan dan tertidur pulas.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur, hanya menahan sesak di dadanya mendengar gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis untuk kedua kalinya karena dirinya. Dia bangkit dari tidurannya, berjalan mendekati tubuh Temari yang terkulai lemah itu. Perlahan dihapusnya jejak air mata yang hampir mengering di pipi mulusnya. Dibelainya rambut pirangnya yang sedikit lembab karena air matanya. Dipandanginya wajah yang tertidur dengan tenang itu dengan hati miris. Dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir ranum itu dan ditariknya selimut bermotif bunga yang tersampir di sampingnya untuk menutupi tubuh Temari.

"Maafkan aku karena bersifat jahat padamu, maafkan aku karena mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku karena tadi membuatmu takut dan... maafkan aku juga, karena mencium bibirmu tanpa permisi," Shikamaru berbisik di telinga Temari, berharap permintaan maafnya tersampaikan dalam mimpi.

Dikecupnya dahi Temari sebelum kembali ke sofa. Dipandanginya sekali lagi sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, cairan bening itu akhirnya menetes juga dari pelupuk matanya, akhirnya dia pun tertidur pulas juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah akhirnya datang. Tampak seorang gadis bergaun pengantin berdiri terpaku memperhatikan sosok yang sedang tertidur di sofa itu dengan pulas. Ada setetes air mata yang melekat di bulu matanya dan jejak air mata yang telah mengering dipipinya. Gadis itu menatap lirih melihat keadaan pria itu. Diambilnya selimut yang berada dikasurnya lalu diselimutkannya pada sosok yang tertidur itu.

_'Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak bisa merasakan cintamu tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksa hatiku untuk berpaling darinya,'_ batin Temari lirih.

Tiba-tiba,

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Temari cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu sebelum Shikamaru terbangun dan mendapatinya sedang menatap dia tertidur, pasti akan membuatnya salah paham.

"Temari, cepat buka pintunya."

**Glekh!**

"Itu ayah. Bisa gawat kalau ayah melihat Shikamaru tidur di sofa."

Temari segera mendekati Shikamaru dan membangunkannya. Diguncang-guncangnya bahu Shikamaru agar dia cepat terbangun, tapi setelah membuka kelopak matanya, dia segera menarik tangan Temari. Alhasil Temari pun jatuh di atas tubuh Shikamaru. Dan saat itu juga.

**Ceklek...**

"Ehem..."

Temari sebenarnya ingin langsung memukul Shikamaru tapi ketika mendengar suara deheman yang lumayan keras, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan,

"Ayah," ujar Temari panik.

Temari segera bangun dari tubuh Shikamaru dan berjalan menghampiri ayahnya dan untuk Shikamaru, dia segera bangun dan menyapa Sabaku Kaze yang sekarang adalah ayah mertuanya.

"Selamat pagi ayah."

"Pagi. Maafkan ayah karena menerobos masuk dan mengganggu kalian. Tadi ayah sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak kalian bukakan, dan ternyata pintunya tidak kalian kunci. Kalian ini ceroboh sekali."

"Maafkan kami ayah," Temari tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Iya. Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat kalian mandi."

"Kita mau kemana ayah?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Kejutan untuk kalian. Temari, nanti kau pakai ini dan ini untukmu Shikamaru," ujar Sabaku Kaze sambil menyerahkan 2 kotak yang lumayan besar.

"Apa kau tidur memakai gaun itu?" tanya Sabaku Kaze heran melihat Temari masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak ayah, gaun ini baru saja aku pakai. Shikamaru bilang dia suka melihat ku memakai gaun ini, jadi aku kenakan."

"Oh. Baiklah, nanti seorang penata rias akan datang kesini. Kalau begitu ayah keluar dulu," sambung beliau sambil berjalan ke luar.

Shikamaru dan Temari menatap terpaku pada kedua kotak besar yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sabaku Kaze. Mereka segera membukanya dan isi kotak Temari adalah gaun pengantin, sepatu, dan 1 set berlian. Kalau isi kotak Shikamaru adalah _tuxedo_ putih dan sepatu.

"Ayah memberikan semua ini, jangan-jangan dia mau menikahkan kita untuk kedua kalinya dan mungkin _publik_ akan tahu tentang pernikahan kita."

Mata Temari melotot mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Mana mungkin dia harus menikah dengan Shikamaru di depan _publik_, itu berarti semua orang akan tahu kalau dia adalah istri dari Nara Shikamaru termasuk Uchia Itachi.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi Shikamaru. Aku harus kabur."

Ketika Temari hendak pergi, Shikamaru segera menarik tangannya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi."

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Temari.

"Kau mau membuat kedua adikmu dalam masalah?"

Temari tertunduk lesu mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Dia melepaskan pegangan Shikamaru, lalu berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin bilang "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dan menemui Itachi. Sekarang kau istriku dan semua orang harus tahu itu, termasuk Itachi. Selamanya kau tetap milikku dan akan selalu jadi milikku meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku." Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kalau sampai dia mengucapkannya, Temari akan semakin marah padanya dan tekadnya untuk pergi juga tidak akan bisa dicegahnya. Sementara itu di lain tempat, tampak Sabaku Kaze sedang tersenyum-senyum gaje (?).

"Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa kubiarkan untuk hidup bersama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

Note : **Lamborghini Reventon Roadsters**  
Mobil asal Italia, _super sports car_ ini terinspirasi dari bentuk pesawat tempur F15 milik NATO. Memiliki pintu model gunting dan side skirt yang lebar. Memiliki yang dinamai Reventon Grey. Dimensi mobil berlambang banteng ini memiliki panjang 4,7 meter, lebar 2,1 m, tinggi 1,1 m, dengan jarak sumbu roda (wheelbase) 2,7 m. Mobil ini dibuat menggunakan bahan kombinasi antara serat karbon dan besi baja ringan. Harganya senilai 1,1 juta euro (atau sekitar Rp 15,9 miliar).

( bagi yang belum tahu saja.)…..

Akhirnya selesai juga ch. 6...  
Maaf ya, aku telat banget apdetnya. Maklum tugas sekolah ku banyak. (hehehe)  
Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya tambah gaje, hang, banyak typo dllnya.  
Oh iya, bagi readers jangan panggil saya senpai ya, panggil aja Charlene-chan or Charlene-san.  
Soalnya saya masih newbie, rasanya malu dipanggil senpai padahal tulisan ku masih berantakan.  
Terus aku enggak nyangka banget kalau kalian suka dengan cerita gaje saya.  
Terima kasih banyak ya udah mau RnR, kalian membuatku termotivasi untuk selalu berkarya dan menyelesaikan fic. ini.

Oh iya,

-Untuk 'Aiei' : Terima kasih ya udah RnR. Fic ku ini bukan mau jualan berlian, mobil atau apalah itu. Tapi, disini aku hanya menggambarkan kehidupan orang kaya saja. : )

-Untuk 'panggil saja NARA' : Terima kasih ya udah RnR. Hehehe…aku tahu benda-benda mahal itu dari om google. : )

Thanks to:

Mahou Akai Ito

Naoki

Yuzu

Putri Suna

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

Asari-chan

nadeshiko ama

Simba chan

SasuTema

Hanamana Zui

MinCha

Gillian Chung-re re

crystal69

sketsa gelap

Hello Kitty cute

cherliona yuri

Levina

Scrlet

Gui gui

Takana Nara

Kagome Sabaku

HaruMichi

LiQiu LollipopFour

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

Maaf ya, reviewnya enggak bisa aku bales satu-satu.

Review lagi?

C.U next chapter…. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, alay, dll...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Dont like dont read.

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ I'm not a Child ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar sambil membawa pakaiannya, dia memilih mandi di kamar mandi yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Shikamaru duduk di _sofa_ untuk menunggu Temari selesai berdandan.

Dia merasa kurang nyaman memakai _tuxedo_nya, meski dia tahu pakaian yang dipakainya terbuat dari kain yang termahal dan terhalus, tapi yang membuatnya risih adalah penempatan emas di kerah bajunya dan **(1)**_**Wittelsbach Diamond**_ di kancing dan di sekitar lengannya. Sabuk yang dipakainya juga terbuat dari emas dengan dihiasi oleh _white diamond_. Tapi untunglah sepatu **(2)****_Berluti_** yang dikenakannya sangat nyaman di kakinya, bentuknya juga tidak terlalu mencolok.

Bau harum dari kamar menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok Temari. Sementara itu di kamar.

"Hentikan. Itu **(3)**_**Clive**_ kan?" tanya Temari kesal.

"Iya nona. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau semprotkan padaku!" bentak Temari sambil berdiri membuat penata rambutnya terkejut dan harus mengulangi tatanannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi bukankah ini parfum kesukaan nona?" tanya pelayan yang menyemprotkan parfum itu keheranan sambil menunduk.

"Nona sebaiknya duduk dulu, saya harus menyelesaikan rambut nona."

"Diam kau!" bentak Temari pada penata rambutnya, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, lupakan kejadian tadi. Sekarang lanjutkan tugas kalian," lanjut Temari sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Pesta pernikahan itu membuat emosinya naik, padahal dia suka bau parfum itu. Dia hanya tidak rela dirinya selesai dihias, dia ingin memperlambat waktu dan bila perlu membuat pesta itu batal, tapi sepertinya semua itu mustahil.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa nona?" tanya penata rambutnya heran.

"Aku tidak suka rambut ku dibentuk seperti ini."

"Tapi, bukankah tadi nona sendiri yang meminta dibentuk seperti ini? Dan lagipula ini sudah mau selesai nona."

"Ku bilang tidak suka, ya tidak suka. Ganti!" bentak Temari lagi.

Dengan wajah yang putus asa, penata rambut itu membongkar lagi hasil karyanya. Setelah selesai dibongkar, Temari malah menyuruh kembali pada konsep awal. Betapa gondoknya hati penata rias itu, kalau saja dia tidak ingat pada bayarannya, sudah dia balas bentakan nona berambut pirang itu.

Sementara di luar, Shikamaru sudah hampir tertidur pulas kalau saja Gaara tidak membangunkannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Shika."

"Tidak apa kok. Aku malah senang bisa membantu kalian," sahut Shikamaru dengan tersenyum miris.

"Apa _nee-chan_ marah padamu?"

"Begitulah. Tentang pernikahan ini, apa kau dan Kankuro sudah mengetahuinya?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan "Ayah baru memberitahu kami pagi ini. Ini bukan pernikahan, ini pesta peresmian pernikahan kalian di depan _publik_."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, sekilas sebuah senyuman bahagia terbit dari wajahnya.

"Apakah ada kabar dari Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

"Tidak ada. Jangan pernah sebut lagi namanya," ujar Gaara datar dengan tatapan _horror_nya membuat Shikamaru merinding.

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol, bau harum yang berasal dari kamar Temari semakin santer tercium oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara. Pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita yang mengenakan gaun yang berkilauan dengan wajah cemberut, meski begitu dia tetap kelihatan cantik. Penampilannya sempurna.

"Bagaimana tuan-tuan, nona Temari cantik bukan?"

"Iya, kau terlihat cantik _nee-chan_," puji Gaara.

Lain dengan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu terlalu terpesona sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia terpaku di tempat, terlalu kagum dengan sosok istrinya itu.

Ya, gaun pengantin yang sekarang dikenakannya terlihat lebih indah dan mahal dari gaun yang dibelikan oleh Itachi. Gaun berwarna putih mutiara yang terbuat dari kain emas itu dihiasi dengan butiran-butiran _white diamond_ dan **(4)**_**The Heart of Eternity diamond**_ di bagian dada, di pinggang dan di roknya, membuat gaun itu tampak berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu, terlihat sangat indah membingkai tubuh rampingnya, bagian atasnya terbuka menampilkan pundaknya, sebuah kalung **(5)**_**Cullinan**__** diamnond**_ menggantung di lehernya yang jenjang, di atas kepalanya bertengger sebuah mahkota yang bertaburan dengan _white diamond_ dan sebuah **(6)**_**Kohinoor**_ _**diamond**_ di bagian depannya, telinganya juga berhiaskan _Kohinoor_ yang telah dipotong dan dibentuk bulat kecil, rambut pirangnya disanggul seperti Taylor Swift di mv _love story_ dan terakhir sebuah **(7)**_**Cinderella Stiletto**_ menambah berat di tubuhnya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti perhiasan berjalan, tapi semua gadis yang akan melihatnya pasti akan iri melihat gaun terindah dan berkilauan itu.

"Kau tampak sempurna Temari," sebuah suara berat membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Tapi ayah, ini sangat berat. Bobotnya dua kali lipat dari gaun yang ku pakai kemarin," protes Temari.

"Harusnya kau senang bisa memakai gaun itu."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Itu gaun yang dirancang oleh ibumu untuk pernikahanmu."

Temari tertegun, ibunya itu memang penyuka berlian, jadi dia tidak heran bila gaun rancangan ibunya itu bertaburan dengan banyak berlian.

"Ambillah cincin ini, pakai sebagai cincin pernikahan kalian," ujar Sabaku Kaze sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Shikamaru dan Temari. Keduanya segera mengambil dan memakai cincin yang bertahtahkan _Kohinoor diamond_ itu.

"Temari-_chan_, kau sangat cantik sekali. Ini, pakailah."

"Ini gelang **(8)**_**Isotta**_ kan? Terima kasih tante."

"Tante?" tanya Sabaku Kaze heran.

"Eh, maaf ibu."

"Sudahlah, ibu tahu kau masih belum terbiasa," ujar Yoshino sambil tersenyum miris mendengar nada getir ketika Temari memanggilnya ibu.

"Gelang ini dari ayah dan ibu untukmu. Maaf ya jika tidak terlalu mewah," lanjut Yoshino sambil menarik Shikaku agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih ayah, ibu. Tidak kok, gelangnya mewah dan indah. Aku suka."

"Sini, ibu pasangkan," ujar Yoshino sambil menarik tangan kanan Temari dan memasangkan gelang indah itu.

"Karena kalian sudah selesai, sekarang kita pergi," ujar Sabakau Kaze datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari memandang kesal pada sosok yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memperhatikan awan biru dari balik kaca _jet_ yang di tumpanginya. Ayah, kedua adiknya, Shikaku, Yoshino dan beberapa pelayannya berada di lantai 2. Sepertinya Sabaku Kaze sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatnya berdua saja dengan Shikamaru di lantai 3.

Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak tidur, pemuda itu ternyata sedang asyik memandangi dirinya. Cantik dan anggun, itulah kata yang bisa menggambarkan sosok Temari sekarang. Seandainya ada senyum yang terlintas di wajah jelita itu, pasti akan menambah daya tarik yang kuat.

"Kau cantik."

Temari menoleh, dia terkejut karena Shikamaru tidak tidur.

"Kilau berlian itu tidak akan bisa menyaingi pesonamu jika kau tersenyum."

"Kau pikir aku masih sanggup tersenyum atas semua kekacauan ini? Jangan harap."

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai," ujar Shikamaru datar tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Temari. Gadis itu menoleh ke luar, ternyata ayahnya membuat pesta pernikahannya di atas**(9)**_**Freedom Ship **_yang berlayar di laut Jepang.

2 orang pelayan wanita masuk dan menjemput kedua mempelai itu untuk segera turun setelah terlebih dahulu merapikan dandanan mereka.

Dengan bergandengan tangan kedua insan itu menyusul Sabaku Kaze, Kankuro, Shikaku, Yoshino dan Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan telah berada di ruangan pesta. Karena bandara itu sangat luas dan besar, mereka menggunakan _limousine_ untuk menuju lift. Mereka dikawal oleh 5 pelayan dan 10 _bodyguard _yang mengiringi mereka menggunakan 4 mobil _sport_ hitam. Sampai di depan _lift_, keduanya segera turun dan masuk ke _lift_, meninggalkan lantai 8 dan menuju lantai 7. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, sebuah suara menyambut mereka.

"Para tamu undangan dan _pers_ mari kita sambut bintang dari pesta ini. Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Nara."

**DEG...**

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi ruangan pesta yang super mewah itu. Shikamaru dan Temari terkejut bukan main ketika kilatan lampu kamera mengambil gambar mereka. Astaga! Berapa tamu dan media yang diundang oleh Sabaku Kaze? Shikamaru segera mengatasi kekagetannya, dengan tersenyum dia menarik Temari untuk keluar dari _lift_. Dengan bergandengan tangan keduanya berjalan perlahan di atas karpet merah sambil memasang senyum palsu atas semua tatapan dan kilau kamera yang memandang takjub keduanya.

"Aku tak menyangka ayah bisa mengatur semua ini hanya dalam waktu semalam," bisik Shikamaru.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh ayah? Dengan uangnya ayah bisa melakukan semuanya," balas Temari datar.

Pesta peresmian pernikahan ini sangat mewah dan indah, semua tamu yang hadir adalah pejabat penting, bangsawan, orang-orang kaya dan seluruh media yang tersebar di dunia. Tentunya pesta yang dibuat oleh Sabaku Kaze bukan sembarang pesta apalagi jamuannya. Minumannya adalah **(10)**_**Heritage**_ _**Cognac**_. Hidangan pestanya terdiri dari 100 menu yang ditangani oleh 100 _chef_ terkenal akan keahliannya membuat masakan enak, apalagi ditambah dengan sajian **(11)**_**Kaviar Almas**_ yang sengaja dipesan oleh Sabaku Kaze dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Hidangan penutupnya adalah **(12)**_**Frrozen Haute Chocolate**_ yang sangat lezat. Dan souvenirnya adalah **(13)**_**Chris Farfum**_ yang akan diberikan kepada para tamu yang berjumlah 85.000 orang. 50.000 penghuni tetap _freedeom ship_, 15.000 kru kapal, dan 20.000 tamu undangan.

Pesta super mewah dan mahal itu selesai pada pukul 16.00. Sebuah **(14)**_**Floating Island **_yang sudah dihias dengan secantik mungkin menjemput kedua mempelai. Ternyata Sabaku Kaze menyuruh Shikamaru dan Temari berbulan madu disana. Setelah meninggalkan kedua insan itu disana, _freedom ship_ kembali berlayar ke pelabuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih dan menebarkan bau obat-obatan, terlihatlah sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di ranjang. Di kepala, tangan, kaki dan perutnya dihiasi oleh perban, tak lupa juga _infus_ dan tabung oksigennya. Keadaan sosok itu sangat memprihatinkan. Di sudut kanan tampak seorang pria berambut ala _emo_ sedang merenung memandangi awan. Tiba-tiba.

**Ceklek... **

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pria itu menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kasihan Itachi _nii-san_, padahal kemarin dia mau menikah. Oh iya, semalaman aku terus memikirkan suatu hal."

"Hal apa?"

"Calon istri Itachi _nii-san_ kan tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman?'

"Itu tidak perlu Sakura."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah dia berhak tahu."

"Sudah terlambat."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi. Iris _jade green_ beningnya mengikuti gerak tubuh Sasuke. Pria berambut ala _emo_ itu berjalan perlahan ke _sofa_ dan mengambil remot TV yang diletakkannya disana.

**KLIK... **

Iris jade green beningnya membulat karena terkejut. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Gadis impian calon kakak iparnya itu tengah bersanding dengan seorang pemuda. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau kemarin Temari sudah menikah dengan pemuda itu, kemarin berarti hari yang seharusnya menjadi pernikahan Temari dan Itachi.

"Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sakit hati pada _nii-san_ karena tidak datang."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Mau kemana?"

"Memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpa Itachi _nii-san_."

"Jangan."

"Kenapa jangan? Temari harus tahu alasan Itachi _nii-san_. Aku tidak ingin Temari berprasangka buruk dengannya. Kau lihat, sungguh menderita keadaannya. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan seandainya dia sadar dan mendapati gadis yang dicintainya itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Aku tahu Sakura. Tapi, untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini. Lagian kalau kau ke Tokyo sekarang, ayah dan ibuku pasti semakin curiga. Ini semua gara-gara Zetsu bren*sek itu. Ternyata benar dia itu sudah jadi mata-mata ayah dan ibu."

"Sasuke tenanglah."

"Ah, seandainya saja aku tahu kalau iPhone _nii-san_ disadap, aku tidak akan menelponnya. Dan mungkin sekarang ini_ nii-san_ sudah bahagia bersama dia bukannya malah terbaring disini," ujar Sasuke lirih sambil menunjuk sosok Temari di TV.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahu Itaci _nii-san_ kejadian ini ketika dia sudah sadar nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menatap sosok Temari yang sedang memandangi birunya laut dari balkon lantai 2. Rambut pirangnya dan gaun biru suteranya tertiup angin. Gadis itu bagaikan seorang dewi laut yang naik ke permukaan. Ada rasa bahagia ketika dia mengingat kalau dirinya dan Temari sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang diakui oleh _publik_. Tapi, semua itu harus dia tepis karena dia tahu gadis yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Iris _jade green_ itu kembali menumpahkan isinya. Sang pemiliknya sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendungnya. Dia sudah menahannya dari pesta tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sangat tidak sanggup. Dia menekan dadanya yang sesak, sesak sekali rasanya. Apa dia sedang sakit? Bukan, dia tidak sedang sakit, tapi hati dan cintanya yang sakit dan berduka. Berduka atas kebohongan sang kekasih, berduka atas perlakuan kejam ayahnya dan berduka atas cinta dari pria yang sekarang berstatus suaminya.

Birunya laut yang tenang sudah tidak bisa lagi menghibur duka laranya. Padahal dulu, ketika dia sering menangis dan bersedih karena mengingat ibunya, sang laut selalu bisa membuatnya kembali ceria. Tapi sekarang lain, dukanya begitu dalam dan bertumpuk. Hanya hati yang ikhlas saja yang bisa menghiburnya, tapi rasanya begitu berat, terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Mungkin cara itu akan berhasil.

**BYUR...**

Iris _grey_ Shikamaru membulat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat sosok gadis di bawah itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut. Dengan panik Shikamaru menuruni tangga dan langsung menceburkan dirinya, berusaha meraih tubuh Temari yang sudah hampir menghilang dari permukaan. Shikamaru menyelam lebih dalam lagi, dilihatnya Temari diam tak bergeming, matanya terpejam, rambut pirangnya dan gaun biru suteranya meliuk-liuk dipermainkan oleh lembutnya arus. Dia sangat cantik, seandainya ada kamera, akan lebih indah jika diabadikan. Tapi melihat tubuh Temari yang kian lama semakin menjauh, membuat Shikamaru sadar untuk segera menolongnya. Tapi sebelum dia meraih tubuhnya, mata gadis itu terbuka, dia menatap sekilas sosok pemuda yang melayang di hadapannya. Ketika tangan pemuda itu terulur ingin meraih tangannya, Temari berenang ke permukaan membuat Shikamaru cengo sesaat. Tapi karena paru-parunya sudah sangat sakit, dia pun segera tersadar dan berenang ke permukaan secepatnya.

**Puah...**

Shikamaru menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang hampir hilang dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya membiru dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia sudah lelah untuk berenang ke kapal, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Temari?"

Gadis itu tidak menyahut, dia terus berenang sambil menarik tubuh Shikamaru yang kelelahan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di dinding kapal, Temari segera menekan tombol yang berada di dinding kapal dan secara otomatis dari dinding kapal itu muncul sebuah tangga. Temari segera melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Shikamaru dan menaiki tangga tersebut. Shikamaru segera meraih tangga itu agar dirinya tidak terbawa arus, dengan susah payah dia berusaha naik, setelah dia naik ke atas, tangga itu secara otomatis kembali terlipat di dinding kapal.

Angin laut membelai tubuh Shikamaru yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Dia sangat lelah, benar-benar sangat lelah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berenang?"

Shikamaru diam, dia terlalu sibuk mengatur pernafasannya. Dia merasa paru-parunya seakan mau pecah. Tapi dia heran, kenapa Temari baik-baik saja? Padahal dia sudah lebih lama menenggelamkan diri.

"Hah, hah, ha, apa yang hah, kau laku, hah, lakukan tadi hah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang sering kulakukan ketika dalam masalah," jawab Temari datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Laut selalu bisa membuatku melupakan setiap kesedihanku, laut adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh ibuku. Ibu memiliki kebiasaan ketika dia bersedih, dia akan pergi dan mencari laut, setelah melihat laut dia akan segera melupakan kesedihannya, tapi bila masalahnya terlalu rumit, ibu akan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dengan membiarkan tubuhku bergerak dibawa oleh arus laut, aku merasakan ketenangan yang damai, aku merasakan kalau ibu sedang menghiburku. Itulah alasan ayah membangun **(15)**_**Japan's Ocean Dome**_ di pulau Kyushu, itu semua dilakukan oleh ayah agar ibu dan aku bisa melakukan hobi itu tanpa khawatir ibu dan aku akan terseret oleh arus."

_'Pantas saja dia tidak apa-apa, itu sudah kebiasaannya.'_ batin Shikamaru lemah sambil menatap sosok Temari yang duduk di kursi santai.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Sebelum melihatmu aku merasakan ketenangan yang damai."

"Maksudmu setelah melihatku kau kembali larut dalam kesedihanmu?"

"Itu kau sudah mengerti."

"Tapi kau jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, ini laut lepas Temari."

"Untuk melupakan kesedihanku, apapun akan kulakukan."

Shikamaru tersentak, rasa sesak dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Tanpa diduga oleh Temari, pemuda itu berdiri dan segera meloncat ke laut.

**BYUR...**

Temari tahu kalau Shikamaru sudah kelelahan, ada kemungkinan pemuda itu tidak akan bisa lagi berenang, dia pasti akan tenggelam. Dengan berlari Temari segera meloncat ke laut, secepatnya meraih tubuh lemah Shikamaru ke kapal.

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak meskipun tubuhnya sudah diguncang-guncang sekuat tenaga, Temari panik, dia menekan-nekan perut Shikamaru agar air dalam tubuhnya keluar. Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Dengan ragu-ragu Temari mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mencoba memberikan nafas buatan. Akhirnya dengan terbatuk-batuk, Shikamaru pun sadar. Temari segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dia berharap pemuda itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah!"

"Untuk melupakan kesedihanku, apapun akan kulakukan," Shikamaru mengulang perkataan Temari membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan? Kau sama saja menyiksa dirimu dan aku. Cukup Temari, lupakan dia," lanjut Shikamaru lirih.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikkan," ujar Temari datar sambil berlalu.

"ARGHHHH!" Shikamaru berteriak sekuat tenaga, Temari tertegun. Sebenarnya dia sangat kasihan dengan Shikamaru. Tapi untuk mencintainya, rasanya belum sanggup. Mungkin biarlah semuanya berjalan seperti ini.

Malam pun menjelang, Temari sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia segera mencari Shikamaru untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang asyik memandangi bintang yang bertaburan seperti berlian. Sangat indah.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan."

"Bawa saja makanannya kesini, kita makan di luar sambil melihat bintang."

Bagaikan seorang istri yang penurut, Temari mengiyakan dan segera membawa seluruh masakannya ke luar dengan menggunakan kereta dorong. Shikamaru membantu Temari meletakkan semuanya di meja, mereka sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Wah ada **(16)**_**Wagyu**_," Shikamaru berseru riang melihat makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Iya, makanlah."

"Baiklah."

Selesai makan, Shikamaru membantu Temari mencuci piring. Kegiatan ini sering mereka lakukan bersama Gaara dan Kankuro kalau Shikamaru menginap di rumah Temari. Mengingatkan masa lalu yang bahagia sebelum terbit kata cinta.

"Aku senang bisa makan _wagyu_ buatanmu, seperti merasa kau masih memperhatikanku."

"Aku memang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tapi sayang dan cinta itu berbeda. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Shikamaru diam, dia sudah terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan "Lupakan dia." yang ada malah gadis itu akan semakin kesal dengannya. Mungkin semuanya biarlah seperti ini, suatu saat dia yakin, dia pasti akan bisa mendapatkan hati Temari.

Selesai mencuci piring, Temari dan Shikamaru duduk di sofa untuk menonton TV. Baru saja menghidupkan TV, sebuah adegan ciuman yang membuat mereka semakin canggung dan memerah sedang berlangsung dengan mesra. Mereka saling melirik dengan perasaan tidak enak, Shikamaru mulai memperpendek jarak antar tubuh mereka, dia menggeser perlahan tubuhnya agar Temari tidak tahu soalnya gadis itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, tepat ketika Temari menoleh ke kiri, tempat dimana Shikamaru duduk, mereka berdua terkejut mendapati jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang beradu.

Shikamaru menyentuh pipi Temari lembut, membuat sang pemiliknya merona-rona tidak karuan. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Shikamaru menghilangkan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Shikamaru heran karena Temari tidak menolaknya, gadis itu malah membalas ciumannya. Shikamaru merangkul tubuh Temari erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Keheranannya semakin bertambah ketika gadis itu juga balas merangkulnya. Tapi, sebuah gerakan yang tidak di duganya membuatnya terkejut. Temari mendorongnya dengan kuat sehingga tubuhnya hampir terjengkang ke lantai.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh bibirku lagi."

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

"Lupakan kejadian tadi, anggap tidak pernah ada," ujar Temari datar sambil berlalu masuk ke kamar.

Shikamaru tertegun, akhirnya setelah mematikan TV, dengan langkah gontai dia juga masuk ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Temari.

_'Mungkinkah dia sudah menerima kehadiranku? Ah, semoga saja.'_ batin Shikamaru sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Sementara itu, Temari tampak tidak terima dengan kejadian bodoh yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia kesal karena dia tadi malah terhanyut oleh suasana romantis dari film itu. Semua yang dilakukannya tadi akan semakin membuat Shikamaru merasa memiliki harapan besar atas hubungan mereka. Akhirnya kedua insan itu tertidur dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...TBC...**

* * *

Ket:

**(1) **_**Wittelsbach Diamond**_ : Berlian biru yang sangat langka sering digunakan bangsawan Eropa selama berabad-abad. Segi bintang pada berlian yang terbelah secara vertikal dan paviliun memiliki enam belas jarum seperti faset, diatur berpasangan, menunjuk ke arah luar dari segi culet. Satu berlian harganya mencapai 164M (Bayangkan berapa butir berlian itu di baju Shikamaru, saya juga tidak tahu.)

**(2) ****_Berluti_** : Sepatu pria termahal di dunia. Terbuat dari kulit asli yang lembut. Harganya 18M (sepatu Shikamaru.)

**(3) **_**Clive**_ : Bisa dikatakan parfum ini cocok untuk para raja dan ratu, botolnya terbuat dari kristal bertatahkan berlian solitaire dan aksesori emas 24 karat berlapis perak dengan mahkota Ratu Victoria yang diberikan pada tahun 1872 terpasang di atasnya. Bahan dasar parfum seluruhnya murni dibuat dari bahan alami. Yaitu, minyak murni seperti mawar, melati, kenanga, dan cendana India kuno. Harga satu botol parfum ini adalah 2M. (parfum Temari..)

**(4) **_**The Heart of Eternity diamond**_ : Berlian biru yang sangat langka berbentuk hati, birunya sangat indah. Satu berlian harganya adalah 160M. Bayangkan berapa butir berlian itu di gaun Temari, saya juga tidak tahu karena terlalu banyak. (berlian di baju Temari.)

**(5) **_**Cullinan**__** diamnond**_ : Berlian terindah dengan warna putih bersih menawan. Kilaunya sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Tahan nafas dengan harganya. Yaitu 4triliun. (Kalung yang dipakai oleh Temari.)

**(6) **_**Kohinoor**_ _**diamond**_ : Namanya memiliki arti Gunung Cahaya, berlian ini sangat berharga dan lebih indah dari cullinan. Berlian ini tidak ternilai karena terlalu indah dan menawan. (berlian yang ada di mahkota, anting, dan cincin milik ShikaTema.)

**(7) **_**Cinderella stiletto**_ : Sepatu Cinderella dari Stuart Weitzman, stiletto mewah ini terbuat dari berlian Kuwait dan berlian amaretto 595 karat dengan set platinum. Harganya 2M. (sepatu Temari.)

**(8) **_**Isotta**_ : Gelang tercantik di dunia dari Italia. Yang paling menarik, potongan batuan mulia di gelang itu diatur sedemikian rupa, hingga dapat memberi efek warna yang berbeda ketika terkena cahaya. Sangat indah. (gelang pemberian YoShi.)

**(9) **_**Freedom ship**_ : Kapal laut dengan konsep "kota terapung". Dengan panjang 1400 meter (4500 kaki), lebar 230 meter (750 kaki) dan tinggi 110 meter (350 kaki), Freedom Ship empat kali panjang dari kapal pesiar terbesar di dunia saat ini Queen Mary. Desain kapal laut ini termasuk yang terkomplit di dunia, terdiri dari apartemen mewah, pusat perbelanjaan, diskotik, bar & pub, taman kota, kolam renang, beberapa lapangan olahraga, lapangan terbang, bioskop dan tempat hiburan serta fasilitas umum lainnya diatas kapal laut ini seluas 160.000 m². Freedom Ship bukan hanya kapal pesiar, namun di konsep sebagai suatu "tempat untuk beraktivitas" seperti sebagai tempat tinggal, bekerja, beristirahat, berwisata atau sekedar sebagai tempat untuk jalan-jalan saja.

Kapal raksasa ini mampu menampung 50.000 penghuni tetap yang terus ditemani oleh 15.000 kru kapal. Kapal ini pun masih menyediakan tempat untuk menampung 20.000 pengunjung per harinya. Bagi para pengunjung disediakan 10.000 unit perhotelan dengan standar internasional, sedangkan bagi para penghuni tetap disediakan 18.000 unit perumahan dengan berbagai variasi ukuran dan harga. Penduduk yang tinggal di kota terapung ini bisa tetap menikmati segala fasilitas yang ada di kota asal mereka karena kapal ini dilengkapi dengan perkantoran, pertokoan dan pusat niaga, gedung sekolah, pusat-pusat olahraga, tempat rekreasi, restoran, gedung bioskop, gedung pertunjukan, rumah sakit, dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya. Kota terapung ini bahkan memiliki bandara udara yang terletak di atapnya. Helikopter maupun pesawat-pesawat kecil dapat mendarat di bandara ini dengan aman karena ukuran kapal yang sangat besar ini membuatnya sangat stabil sebagai landasan pendaratan. (kapal pesiar tempat pesta ShikaTema, milik keluarga Sabaku.)

**(10) **_**Heritage**_ _**Cognac**_ : Cognac termahal di dunia, cognac seperti champagne. Anggur khusus ini berusia selama 100 tahun, Cap/Merk pada botolnya dicelup dalam sterling emas 24k dan platina, botol itu dihiasi dengan 6.500 berlian cemerlang yang di buat oleh desainer perhiasan Jose Davalos. Harga Cognac mahal ini adalah 2M perbotol. Bayangkan berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan oleh Sabaku Kaze untuk menyediakan minuman itu untuk 85 ribu tamu. (minuman pesta.)

**(1****1) **_**Kaviar Almas**_ : Kaviar paling mahal di dunia, Kaviar Almas dari Iran. Almas dalam bahasa Arab berarti "berlian". Kaviar ini dibuat dari ikan yang berusia lebih dari 100 tahun. Harga 1 Kaviar ini adalah 50 juta. Berapa uang untuk 85 ribu orang? Ckckck.

**(12) **_**Frrozen Haute Chocolate**_ : Sundae (es krim campuran) termahal di dunia. Sundae ini adalah campuran dari 28 macam coklat, dan 14 di antaranya adalah coklat termahal dan paling eksotis di dunia. Sundae ini juga mengandung 5 gram emas yang dapat dimakan dan juga ada gelang emas dengan berlian di dasar gelas. Sundae ini dimakan khusus dengan sendok emas. 1 es krim Harganya 250 juta. (busyet apa enggak abis duit Sabaku Kaze?) (hidangan penutup.)

**(****13) **_**Chris Farfum**_ : Parfum tiruan dari Clive yang seharga 23 juta. (enggak sanggup bayangin berapa uang yang keluar dari kantong Sabaku.)

**(14) **_**Floating Island**_ : Kapal pesiar ini bisa disebut pulau terapung pribadi. Kapal pesiar ini berbentuk segitiga dengan ukuran 58 x 38 meter. Atapnya diperlengkapi dengan kulit kerbau yang tahan air, bisa dibuka dan ditutup. Kapal ini memiliki 5 kamar, ruang-ruang bersantai yang luas, ruang tamu, ruang TV, ruang makan dengan view langsung ke laut, music room, dan teras kamar yang cukup luas. Kapal diaktifkan oleh mesin listrik diesel dan sebuah komputer pusat untuk mengelola berbagai sumber energi. harga kapal ini adalah 160 triliun. (kapal bulan madu ShikaTema.)

**(1****5)** _**Japan's Ocean Dome**_ : Pantai buatan indoor pertama di dunia Terletak didalam ruangan, atapnya bisa dibuka dan ditutup dengan sistem hidrolik. Panjang pantai 300 meter, lebar 100 meter, dengan tinggi 38 meter diisi dengan 13,500 ton air laut bebas kadar garam. Bahkan di dalam pantai buatan ini terdapat hewan fauna dan flora buatan yang hidup di dalam laut. Pantai buatan tersebut dapat menampung 10.000 orang. Iklim terkontrol, musim panas sepanjang tahun, temperatur air terkontrol, butiran pasir khusus dibuat sehingga anda benar-benar merasakan bermain di pasir benaran, tapi butiran pasir ini tidak lengket di badan. Bahkan ombaknya muncul seperti asli, pantai indoor ini tidak terlalu panas, tapi tidak terlalu dingin, dan tidak terlalu dalam, memiliki gunung berapi yang meludah api palsu setiap jam. Tidak hanya pantai dalam ruangan saja yang disajikan disana, masih terdapat ruangan bermain tenis dan golf. Pengunjung juga ditawarkan banyak hiburan dalam bentuk pusat perbelanjaan Di sisi lain dari pantai ini adalah hutan hujan plastik, dimana para tamu dapat melakukan perjalanan antara hologram laut bajak laut, setan dan dinosaurus ... (Milik keluarga Sabaku.)

**(16) **_**Wagyu**_ : Daging sapi yang mempunyai rasa yang luar biasa. Karena sapi-sapinya dirawat dengan spesial, diberi makanan-makanan spesial termasuk beer dan sake. Harga wagyu berkisar antara 40 juta dan 150 juta. (makanan kesukaan shika.)

NB: Saya tidak tahu berapa uang yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Sabaku Kaze, tapi yang pasti pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan termahal, terindah dan termewah yang pernah ada. Fisz.

(Bagi yang belum tahu saja.)

* * *

Thanks to :

Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

La Rikou

Gillian Chung-re re

Mona Rukisa-chan

Selvi

mayraa

Kitaro

Simba chan

Yuzu

Yuiki F4

Ryuuta kenShin

LiQiu LollipopFour

Misa Nara

sketsa gelap

Takana Nara

Kida Yoshiro

MaCan

Naoki

Hanamana Zui

Kagome Sabaku

Putri Suna

Shika Lovers

Kimoto' mamoru

Akane mamamia

Mahou Akai Ito

Yue Heartphilia

Hello Kitty cute

Gui gui

Igarashi Kaoru

EMmA ShiKaTeMa

Yuu

Ericka

Min Cha 'ShikaTema

Maafkan saya karena sangat lama apdetnya, maunya kemarin tapi malah ketiduran. Maklumin juga karena saya harus mencari benda2 mahal yang saya butuhkan untuk cerita ini apalagi ditambah dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Benar-benar sibuk membagi waktu. (malah curhat.)

Gimana? Semakin gaje ya? Barang-barang mewahnya semakin banyak yang keluar. Maklum saya hanya ingin menggambarkan bagaimana pesta seorang milyuner itu dalam konsep imajinasi saya.

Mungkin kalian mengira saya kejam dengan Shikamaru, tapi itu semua semata hanya saya lakukan untuk tuntutan cerita enggak lebih kok. Karena saya juga cintrong ma mas Shika. (shikanya kabur.)

Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan semua senpai dan readers yang masih mau RnR fic. Gaje ku, apalgi sampai di fave. Wuah benar-benar senang. Terima kasih, tanpa kalian mungkin cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut.

Ya ampun, banyak omong deh, hmm… C.U next chap. Kalau ada kesalahan gomen ya.

Fisz…

Untuk Snow palace dan Antara aku, kamu, dia dan dia akan kuusahain apdet secepatnya.

RnR please?

: )


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, typo dll...

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaTema

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ I'm not a Child ⌒ ｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka matanya, _iris jade green_nya menatap hampa ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan malas dia membawa tubuhnya ke dekat jendela, disibaknya gorden berwarna biru langit itu dengan perlahan lalu digesernya jendela kaca bening itu.

Hm, segar sekali. Angin laut menerpa tubuhnya, mempermainkan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai berantakan. Dipejamkannya matanya, mencoba merasakan kesejukan yang datang menghampirinya. Hal serupa juga sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang berada tepat di jendela sebelahnya.

Ketika sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan pada saat itu juga sang pemuda melakukan hal yang sama, tapi arah kepalanya berlawanan, yaitu kiri dan alhasil pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya sang pemuda berambut hitam itu memulai pembicaraan. Menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka akibat kejadian semalam.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Lumayan," Temari menyahut datar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut.

"Apa kau lapar?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya, berusaha menciptakan suasana yang nyaman.

"Iya, kau lapar? Mau aku masakkan apa?" berhasil, Temari meresponnya. Bukankah gadis itu pernah bilang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang disayangnya dan Shikamaru termasuk dalam daftar itu. Ya, meski baru masuk daftar orang yang disayangi tapi tidak apalah, mungkin saja nantinya dia akan masuk daftar orang yang dicintai, menggeser posisi Itachi yang masih berjaya di hati gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau _miso sup_? usul Shikamaru.

"Ide bagus. Sebaiknya mandi dulu baru sarapan."

"Langsung sarapan saja, aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Baiklah," ujar Temari mengalah, hal seperti ini sering terjadi di pagi hari ketika Shikamaru menginap dirumahnya. Bersama Gaara dan Kankuro, mereka selalu mengutamakan perut dulu baru kebersihan. Meski sebenarnya dia rada bingung juga terhadap Gaara, bisa-bisanya dia tertular kepemalasan Shikamaru dan Kankuro. Kalau ingat kejadian itu rasanya ingin tertawa, dia bagaikan ibu muda yang memiliki 3 anak laki-laki yang hampir seumuran dengannya.

Temari dan Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar bersamaan. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, mereka tersenyum. Keduanya segera menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Selesai sarapan, mereka duduk di kursi pantai yang berada di teras lantai 1 dengan keheningan yang menemani.

_Iris grey_nya menatap sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit. Dijari manis sang gadis tidak lagi dilingkari oleh cincin _kohinoor_ yang merupakan lambang pernikahan mereka melainkan sebuah cincin _graff pink _yang dia tahu cincin itu dari Itachi.

"Temari."

"Apa?"

"Dimana cincinmu?"

"..."

"Katakan dimana?"

"Aku membuangnya ke laut," jawab Temari datar tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sedih dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di piring buah dan berjalan ke tepi kapal.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mengambilnya."

"Jangan bodoh, lalu untuk apa pisau itu?" Temari mulai panik, dia berharap pemuda itu tidak nekat.

"Aku memang bodoh! Sangat bodoh karena mencintai gadis yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Kau boleh tidak menerima cintaku, kau boleh! Tapi setidaknya, hargai perasaanku!" Shikamaru berkata setengah berteriak.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintaiku?" Shikamaru bertanya lirih.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Kenapa kata-katamu sungguh menyakitkan?"

"Sudahlah Shika, ku mohon hentikan," Temari mulai cemas.

Temari terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mengiris urat nadinya dan meneteskan darahnya ke laut.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa memancing hiu," Temari bertambah panik melihat kenekatan Shikamaru.

"Itu memang yang kucari."

"Shika kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon."

"Bukankah kau ingin aku pergi jauh darimu?"

Kepanikannya semakin menjadi ketika dilihatnya beberapa ekor hiu pembunuh sudah berenang menuju darah Shikamaru. Segera dirobeknya gaun tidurnya dan langsung diikatkannya ke pergelangan tangan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan," ujar Shikamaru gusar sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Temari, lalu sebuah gerakan yang tak diduganya akan dilakukan oleh sang gadis membuatnya terdiam. Temari memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baik, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Tapi kumohon, hentikan semua ini. Aku mohon hentikan. Aku juga tidak akan lagi memakai cincin dari Itachi. Jadi tolong hentikan semua kegilaan ini."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku mohon percayalah. Aku janji, jadi tolong hentikan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau berusaha menerima kehadiranku sebagai suamimu," Shikamaru membalas pelukan Temari dengan erat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu pucat," ujar Temari sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memapah tubuh Shikamaru ke dalam.

"Kamarku disebelah," Shikamaru berkata heran ketika Temari membawanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bukankah kita suami-istri, sudah sepatutnya kita tidur bersama," sahut Temari sambil membaringkan tubuh Shikamaru lalu diambilnya kotak P3K, diobatinya luka Shikamaru dengan hati-hati.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku keluar dulu ya," lanjut Temari setelah selesai menyelimuti Shikamaru dan langsung mendapat anggukan kecil dari Shikamaru.

Temari berjalan perlahan ke ruang Tv, diambilnya sebuah benda yang berada diantara tumpukan majalah di bawah meja. Jemarinya membuka kotak kayu kecil berbentuk hati itu dengan perlahan. Ternyata dia berbohong, cincin _kohinoor_ itu masih ada. Dengan berat hati dia melepas cincin berlian _pink_ yang melingkari jari manisnya, diciumnya sebentar cincin itu sebelum bertukar tempat dengan cincin _kohinoor_.

Cincin _kohinoor_ itu bersinar berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu. Terasa berat memakainya, ini bukan berat dalam artian seperti membawa beban berat melainkan hatinya yang berat mengenakan cincin itu. Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekarang dia ingin menangis lagi, sangat ingin menangis.

"Itachi, kenapa harus seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa? Apa benar kau membohongiku? Apa itu benar? Kenapa kau tega? Kenapa? Kalau akhirnya seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyesal telah jatuh cinta dan mempercayaimu," ujarnya lirih sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuhnya di_sofa_ dan beberapa menit kemudian dia terlelap.

Hari sudah siang, Temari langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia segera mandi dan berpakaian. Dia bosan berada disini, tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan. Memang bulan madu itu adalah hal yang paling dinantikan dan menyenangkan bagi pasangan suami-istri. Tapi perlu diingat, menyenangkan bila pasangan suami-istri itu saling mencintai. Temari kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangkit dari tidurannya lalu menuju ke kamar untuk membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru bangun, Shikamaru."

"Eng, ada apa?"

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku mulai mabuk laut. Lagian lebih enak di darat daripada di laut," bohong Temari.

"Kau tidak apa?" Shikamaru mulai cemas.

"Tidak apa kok."

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya."

"Lukamu sudah baikkan?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil, tenang saja kok," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Shikamaru menyusul Temari yang berada di ruang mesin.

"Kau bisa menjalankannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Ini mudah kok, hanya memasukkan perintah saja ke komputer."

"Oh."

"Selesai."

"Kau jalankan secara otomatis?"

"Iya, yuk keluar."

Kedua insan manusia itu bersantai di beranda lantai 2 sambil menunggu kapal bulan madu mereka merapat ke pelabuhan.

_Iris grey_ Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah gadis yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke jari manis sang gadis. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia mengambilnya di laut? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Bukankah cincin itu sudah kau buang ke laut?"

"Ah, tadi ketika aku sedang menyapu, aku menemukannya terselip di bawah meja." ujar Temari sambil tersenyum, berusaha menutupi raut kebohongan di wajahnya.

"Jadi tidak kau buang ke laut?"

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda," Temari tersenyum jahil.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Shikamaru, mau apa kau?"

"Membalasmu," sahut Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Shika, jangan hahaha...geli shika...hahaha..." Temari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru yang menggelitikinya.

"Hei jangan lari!"

Kedua insan itu berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa-tawa, rasanya semuanya akan berjalan lancar, mungkin.

"Shika cukup, aku lelah," ujar Temari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hahahaha."

"Sepertinya kita hampir sampai, aku telpon ayah dulu ya," ujar Temari sambil mengeluarkan _iPhone_nya, lalu dimulailah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan sang ayah yang sebenarnya sedikit heran karena secepat itu mereka berbulan madu. Setelah Temari menjelaskan alasannya, sang ayah pun mengerti tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Sebenarnya Sabaku Kaze menawarkan beberapa tempat bulan madu yang romantis, tapi Temari segera menolak, alasannya lebih enak dirumah.

"Ayah bilang dia akan mengirimkan mobil untuk menjemput kita," lanjut Temari setelah menutup pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu, ini mau kemana?" Temari bertanya heran ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berjalan bukan menuju kerumahnya.

"Kerumah baru nyonya dan tuan Shikamaru," sopir itu menjawab sopan.

"Berarti kami tidak pulang kerumah?" Temari kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, tuan besar sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk nyonya dan tuan. Lalu saya adalah salah satu sopir pribadi nyonya dan tuan nantinya, nama saya Yamato," sahut sopir itu dengan tersenyum yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apa ayah tadi tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, ayah tadi sama sekali tidak mengungkitnya."

"Mungkin ayah mau memberi _surprise_."

'Kenapa ayah tadi tidak memberitahuku ya?' gumam Temari heran.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang yang besar. Setelah Yamato memberi kode pada penjaga gerbang, secara otomatis gerbang itu terbuka. Sebuah rumah bertingkat 5 yang besar, luas juga indah menyambut mereka. Di depan pintu semua pelayan yang sepertinya berjumlah 30 orang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang nyonya dan tuan. Saya Izumo, kepala pelayan disini," ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan sopan.

"Iya. Terima kasih atas sambutannya," Temari menyahut sambil tersenyum.

"Mari saya perkenalkan seluruh ruangan dirumah ini," ujar Izumo sambil mempersilahkan majikan mudanya itu masuk.

"Lantai 1 terdiri dari ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, 3 toilet, dan kamar para pelayan yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi," lanjut Izumo memulai pengenalannya sambil menunjukkan satu-persatu ruangan yang disebutkannya. Selesai mengenal lantai 1, Izumo mengajak kedua insan itu menuju lift, naik kelantai 2. Dilantai 2 adalah ruang keluarga, ruang bioskop, dan ruang _gym_ yang masing-masing ruangan memiliki toilet.

Lantai 3 adalah kamar mereka, disini juga ada dapur, ruang makan, dan dilengkapi oleh 4 toilet. Kata Izumo, tuan Sabaku sengaja mendesain ada dapur dan ruang makannya karena dia tahu putrinya itu suka memasak, jadi Temari lebih mudah menyalurkan hobinya itu tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk turun ke lantai 1. Ternyata ayahnya begitu perhatian padanya.

Lantai 4 tempat kolam berenang dan ruang _spa_. Disini hanya terdapat 2 toilet. Dan terakhir, yaitu lantai 5 adalah tempat heli dan jet, lalu di halaman belakang ada lapangan _golf_.

Selesai mengelilingi rumah baru mereka yang besar itu meski masih jauh lebih besar istana Sabaku. Mereka segera beristirahat di kamar, cukup melelahkan juga.

"Kau kelelahan ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil ikutan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Temari.

"Sedikit."

"Istirahatlah," lanjut Shikamaru sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam, tapi Temari masih saja tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Shikamaru yang sudah lama terjaga malah asyik memandangi wajah Temari yang tertidur dengan pulas. Sungguh damai dan tenang. Sampai akhirnya dia terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang bisa dibilang sangat dibencinya terlontar dari bibir sang gadis. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk tentangnya, gadis itu terlihat berkeringat dingin, tidak di kehidupan nyata tidak di mimpi selalu saja dia.

Shikamaru memutar posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi Temari. Kedua tinjunya mengepal, kesal sekali rasanya.

"ITACHI!" Temari terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori-pori tubuhnya, badannya gemetaran, air matanya kembali meluncur dengan deras. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke tempat Shikamaru berada. Pemuda itu tidak berani menoleh dan menatap Temari, dia terlalu kesal untuk mendengar cerita Temari tentang mimpinya yang bertema Itachi.

Lain dengan Temari, gadis itu malah mengira sosok Shikamaru adalah Itachi karena Shikamaru melepas kuncir rambutnya dan keadaan kamar juga remang-remang hanya disinari oleh lampu meja yang terletak di kiri-kanan ranjang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Temari segera memeluk sosok yang sedang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Ternyata kau disini, tadi aku bermimpi kau jatuh ke jurang, aku takut sekali. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku senang kau akhirnya datang menemuiku. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, kumohon bawalah aku pergi Itachi."

**Deg...**

Shikamaru melepas pelukan Temari dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Shikamaru, aku Nara Shikamaru," ujarnya dengan getir sambil berdiri menatap Temari yang terkejut. Gadis itu mundur kebelakang, dia menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras melihat Shikamaru juga menangis. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sekarang. Perkataannya barusan adalah fatal, padahal dia sudah berjanji akan berusaha mencintainya.

"Shikamaru, aku-aku..."

"Jadi begitu? Kalau seandainya tadi aku adalah Itachi, berarti benar kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"I-itu..."

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah berjanji. Aku tidak masalah dengan hatimu yang masih terikat dengannya tapi setidaknya jaga perkataanmu."

"Maafkan aku!" Temari berkata setengah berteriak, suara isakannya mulai meninggi.

Shikamaru tidak sanggup melihat tangisan Temari, dia naik ke ranjang dan meraih tubuh Temari kepelukannya. Seperti biasa, Temari selalu bisa tenang bila berada dipelukan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas, tangannya meraba-raba tempat Temari berada. Kosong? Kemana dia? Apa dia marah dengan kejadian semalam? Dililitkannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai mencari sosok Temari di ruangan kamar. Tapi nihil, gadis itu telah pergi.

Shikamaru mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia menyesal, harusnya dia tidak melakukannya semalam. Dia menjambak rambutnya yang tergerai, kesal sekali rasanya. Tapi bukankah perbuatannya itu tidak salah? Temari kan istri sahnya. Meski perlu digarisbawahi bahwa istri sahnya itu tidak mencintainya.

Dipakainya kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Dia ingin mencari Temari di rumahnya, mungkin saja gadis itu kembali kesana.

Ketika dia baru saja menutup pnitu kamar, bau harum _wagyu_ menghampiri indera penciumannya. Baunya seperti masakan gadis itu. Apa jangan-jangan? Shikamaru berlari menuju dapur._ Iris grey_nya membulat mengetahui siapa yang memasak. Ternyata dia tidak pergi. Bertepatan dengan sampainya dia didapur, Temari menoleh.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Aku baru saja selesai memasak, ada _wagyu_ juga. Sekarang kau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu," ujar Temari lembut sambil tersenyum manis, perbuatannya kali ini sukses membuat Shikamaru cengo-secengo-cengonya.

"Ayo cepat, kau kan harus masuk kantor," lanjut Temari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru yang masih sibuk menetralisir keadaan kembali ke kamar dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin kepalanya terbentur? Apa jangan-jangan semua ini mimpi?" ujar Shikamaru sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Auw, sakit sekali. Berarti ini nyata? Bagaimana bisa? Ah sudahlah, bingung," lanjutnya sambil meneruskan mandinya.

**Ceklek...**

Dilihatnya pakaian kantornya sudah tergeletak di atas kasur. Apa Temari yang menyiapkannya? Ya, sepertinya dia soalnya tadi Temari bilang akan menyiapkan pakaiannya.

Selesai berpakaian dengan rapi, Shikamaru turun menemui Temari yang sudah selesai menata sarapan di meja makan.

"Ayo makanlah."

Shikamaru terpaku ketika Temari dengan telatennya menyiapkan nasinya, mengambilkan lauknya dan menuangkan kopinya. Perbuatannya sungguh aneh. Shikamaru memegang dahi Temari, tidak panas pikirnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Kepalaku terbentur? Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau marah dengan yang kulakukan semalam?"

"Untuk apa marah, bukankah hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh suami-istri," Temari menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa perbuatannya tidak salah.

"Katakan padaku, kalau aku menyakitimu," sepertinya Shikamaru masih belum mempercayai perkataan Temari.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu berubah?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan berusaha menerimamu, tapi kenapa kau malah tidak bisa menerima perubahan sikapku?"

"Maafkan aku, kupikir kau hanya berpura-pura bahagia."

"Sudahlah, ayo habiskan sarapanmu."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Shikamaru pamit pergi.

"Tunggu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dasimu miring," ujar Temari sambil merapikan dasi Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih," Shikamaru memberanikan mengecup dahi Temari dan hasilnya gadis itu terlihat menikmatinya.

"Hati-hati dijalan," lanjut Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum membuat Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

Setelah mobil Shikamaru sudah keluar dari gerbang, Temari berlari menuju _lift_ membuat Izumo dan para pelayan yang melihatnya heran. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya sehingga membuat suara yang lumayan berisik, tapi untunglah lantai 3 terlalu jauh jadi tidak ada yang mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuatnya. Temari menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perlahan cairan bening itu kembali menetes. Lututnya goyah, dia terduduk lemas di balik pintu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isakannya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf atas kebohonganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya senyuman itu sangat enggan pergi dari bibir Shikamaru. Betapa bahagianya hatinya. Akhirnya Temari bisa menerimanya. Sekarang hubungan mereka akan lebih baik, mengingat apa yang terjadi di pagi ini dan kejadian semalam. Ada kemungkinan dengan perlahan dia akan bisa merebut posisi Itachi dalam hati Temari.

"Ini laporannya pak. Pak...pak...woi Shikamaru!"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau melamunin apa sih?"

"Ah tidak. Ada apa Kiba?"

"Ini laporan keuangannya."

"_Thanks_ Kiba, nanti akan kuperiksa."

"Bagaimana bulan madumu? Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal tempat bulan madu kalian itu sangat romantis. Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis itu. Sudah cantik kaya pula."

"Sudahlah Kiba, aku mau sendiri."

"Ok. Selamat memikirkan istrimu," goda Kiba sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat direktur muda yang hampir tertidur itu merona-rona tidak jelas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 Shikamaru bersiap untuk pulang, dia ingin secepatnya menemui istrinya, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang sedang terjadi dengan Temari. Sementara itu, Temari langsung menyeka air matanya dan merapikan penampilannya. Dia harus menyambut Shikamaru pulang nanti.

"Sini, aku bawakan tasmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Temari ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan dan merepotkan."

"Hei, ganti dulu bajumu baru tidur," tegur Temari lembut melihat Shikamaru sudah berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Iya."

Shikamaru masuk keruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Temari.

"Temari?"

"Apa?"

"Temani aku tidur."

"Baiklah."

Temari membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Temari dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, kupikir semua ini mimpi, tapi ternyata ini nyata."

"Iya, tidurlah, bukankah kau kelelahan."

Bertepatan dengan terpejamnya mata Shikamaru, Temari meneteskan lagi air matanya. Dia tak sanggup menjalani kepura-puraan ini, sungguh menyakitkan. Sementara itu, sosok yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang gadis masih tetap terbujur kaku dan lemah. Menyedihkan sekali keadaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, ketika mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Temari merasa perutnya mual, dia berlari ke _wastafel_ dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku begini."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tenang saja, ini mungkin hanya masuk angin saja."

"Itu bukan masuk angin nyonya, sepertinya nyonya hamil tuan," sela seorang pelayan yang sedang menunggui mereka sarapan.

"Apa? Hamil?" Temari kaget, ini yang paling dia takutkan. Walaupun sangat wajar bila dia hamil karena dia dan Shikamaru sempat beberapa kali melakukan hubungan itu.

"Apa kau dapat haid bulan ini?"

"Rasanya memang bulan ini aku terlambat dapat."

"Sebaiknya kita periksa ke dokter, mungkin saja itu benar."

Temari menahan nafas ketika membuka kertas pernyataan itu. _Iris jade green_nya melotot tak percaya. Disana tertulis dia _positif_. Ternyata benar dia hamil dan sekarang usia kandungannya sudah masuk minggu ke-2. Kata dokter janinnya sehat, entah ekspresi apa yang harus dia tampakkan, senang atau sedih.

"Bagaimana?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Aku _positif_ hamil," Temari menjawab dengan (berusaha) menunjukkan wajah bahagia.

"Apa? Terima kasih Temari," Shikamaru memeluk Temari dengan erat.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku belum mengidam," jawab Temari lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera beritahu ayah, ibu dan kedua adikmu."

"Jangan, nanti saja."

"Kenapa?"

"_Surprise_ untuk mereka."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang, kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat biar calon bayi kita sehat," Shikamaru menggandeng Temari dengan bahagia, dia berpikir sekarang Temari sudah bisa melupakan Itachi. Ya, itu yang sekarang ada dibenaknya. Padahal selama ini tanpa dia sadari, gadis itu selalu menangis dalam diam dan dalam senyumnya, sungguh pintar dia menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iris grey_ pemuda berambut _emo_ itu menatap lampu-lampu kota _new york_ yang gemerlapan bagai bintang. Pikirannya kacau, selama ini dia selalu dihantui rasa bersalahnya pada sang kakak. Padahal kecelakaan itu bukan karenanya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah. Tiba-tiba,

"Te-ma-ri..."

Sasuke menoleh, dia terkejut melihat Itachi sudah bisa bergerak, membuka matanya dan bahkan bersuara. Dengan segera dia menelpon dokter, sakura dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia sudah masuk_ fase_ penyembuhan, mungkin 3 atau 4 hari lagi dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," jelas dokter berjenggot itu setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Itachi.

"Apa itu benar dok?" Mikoto bertanya dengan sorot mata bahagia.

"Iya. Saya permisi."

Sepeninggal dokter itu, mereka segera menghambur masuk untuk melihat Itachi.

"Itachi bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa benar kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Mikoto sambil memeluk Itachi dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu."

"Syukurlah, ibu sungguh cemas dengan dirimu," ujar Mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Itachi yang masih dibalut dengan perban.

"Temari dimana bu?" tanya Itachi sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurannya, hening tak ada jawaban.

"Aku harus menemuinya, dia menungguku."

"Jangan Itachi, sudah terlambat," Mikoto berkata dengan nada getir, tak sanggup rasanya memberitahu Itachi.

"Terlambat kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau terbaring disini?"

"Memang sudah berapa lama bu?"

"Kau koma selama sebulan lebih."

"Apa? Aku harus menemui Temari, dia pasti akan marah padaku."

"Jangan Itachi, nanti kau akan mengganggunya."

"Maksud ibu?"

"Dia sudah menikah."

Itachi diam tak bergeming, otaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan ibunya. "Siapa yang menikah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, hening tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Ini semua karena ayah dan ibu! Coba kalian tidak menghalangiku dengan mengirimkan Zetsu dan anak buahnya untuk menahanku, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Aku benci kalian, pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi!" Itachi berteriak dengan emosi.

"Itachi, maafkan ibu. Tenang saja, ayah dan ibu sudah berjanji bila kau sadar nanti, kami akan membantumu mendapatkan Temari lagi," Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Itachi dengan memeluknya.

"Maksud ibu, aku harus merebut dia dari suaminya?"

"Tidak ada cara lain."

"Gila, aku tidak mau," ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa? Temari itu masih mencintaimu."

"Darimana ibu tahu?"

"Entahlah, naluri ibu mengatakan seperti itu. Soalnya ketika ibu melihat video pernikahannya, wajahnya tampak murung dan senyumnya terlihat palsu. Kau maukan?" rayu Mikoto. Demi kembalinya sang putra sulung ke pelukannya, dia akan melakukan apapun agar putranya itu tidak marah padanya.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mondar-mandir di kamarnya, sudah jam 20.00 tapi Shikamaru belum pulang juga. Apa dia lembur atau jangan-jangan dia? Kecelakaan? Semoga saja tidak. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sangat merindukan Shikamaru, dia ingin memeluknya. Padahal tadi pagi dia sangat sedih mendapati dirinya hamil. Tapi kenapa malam ini hatinya malah gembira atas kehamilannya. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf, tadi ada jamuan makan malam dengan klien dari Australia. Kau menungguku?"

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, badanmu bau," Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak ingin Shikamaru tahu kalau memang benar dia menunggunya.

"Ah, malas."

"Kau pemalas banget sih, ayo cepat mandi."

"Baiklah."

Temari tersenyum, ada yang berbeda dengan senyumannya kali ini, tampak tulus dan bahagia. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati hari-harinya bersama Shikamaru meski hatinya masih terasa sedih.

'Aku akan menghilangkan kepura-puraan yang selama ini aku jalani. Harus ku akui, kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Aku akan mencintaimu. Terima kasih Shikamaru, terima kasih atas kesabaranmu dan...selamat tinggal, Itachi.'

**.**

**.**

**'**

**...TBC…**

* * *

C mercy : Mungkin maksudmu bukan berlian jantung hati tapi berlian jantung samudera.  
Heart of the ocean (coeur de la mer) atau jantung samudera adalah berlian fiksi yang sengaja dibuat untuk film Titanic. Berlian ini bukan berlian termahal karena harganya hanya mencapai 22 M.  
Berlian termahal di dunia yaitu :**  
-**Berlian Kohinoor (tidak ternilai. Salah satu berlian di mahkota british.)**  
-**The Sancy, berlian kuning pucat. (tidak ternilai.)  
-The Cullinan (4triliun)  
Makasih ya udah RnR, mampir lagi ya...  
: )

Thanks to :

Gillian Chung-re re, Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki, Yuiki F4, Kida Yoshiro, Mayraa, Mahou Akai Ito, Ericka, cherliona yuri, Hello Kitty cute, Ryuuta Kenshin, Yuzu, anwong, Kagome Sabaku, Putri Suna, Yuu, Misa Nara, Mona Rukisa-chan, HAYANA, Kimoto' mamoru, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Hanamana Zui, Shika Lovers, Igarashi Kaoru, Yue Heartphilia, Selvi, Gui gui, sketsa gelap, Liqiu Lollipop4, Naoki,Takana Nara, Lovely, C Mercy, Simba chan, dan Min Cha 'ShikaTema.

Terima Kasih sekali lagi untuk semua senpai, readers dan SR yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic. gaje saya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua sarannya...

Ch. depan (mungkin) tamat...  
Maaf saya lama apdetnya...  
Maafkan juga bila chapter 3 ini ceritanya semakin gaje, banyak kesalahan dan (sangat) kurang memuaskan...  
Tapi, meskipun begitu saya masih tetap berharap kalian semua mau mereview kembali...

Review please,,,  
and...  
C.U next chapter!

: D


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, abal dll.

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema, ItaTema.

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ … ****I'm not a Child … ⌒ ****｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama 3 hari sebelum kepulangan Itachi dari rumah sakit dan keberangkatan pemuda itu ke Tokyo, sikap Temari semakin bertambah lembut dengan Shikamaru. Sepertinya hati gadis pirang itu sudah mulai menikmati hidupnya bersama pemuda Nara tersebut. Sekarang tak ada lagi kepura-puraan, yang ada hati yang tulus menerima. Akhirnya gadis itu merasakan betapa luar biasanya cinta pemuda yang dulu dianggapnya hanya seorang adik itu. Cinta yang mungkin jauh lebih besar dari cinta milik Itachi.

Hari yang dinanti Itachi pun tiba, pemuda itu terlihat sangat lega karena bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, masih dengan berbalut perban, dia dan kedua orang tuanya dengan menggunakan _jet _pribadi keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan New York, tujuan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tokyo. Hatinya sedikit berdebar membayangkan ekspresi Temari bila bertemu dengannya, gadis itu pasti akan marah, kesal, benci bahkan mungkin tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar harapnya.

Sementara itu, gadis yang dipikirkan oleh si sulung Uchiha itu sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu ketika di alam bawah sadarnya ia merasa ada seseorang yang membelai rambut dan mencium dahinya. Perlahan _iris jade green_nya terbuka, dilihatnya sosok sang suami yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya dengan mengenakan celemek.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya diranjang, disebelah Temari.

"Shikamaru," Temari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya tak percaya, ia terkejut mendapati suaminya yang pemalas itu mendahuluinya bangun.

"Apa kau ada pertemuan nanti? Padahal ini _weekend_, tapi kau sibuk sekali sepertinya. Baiklah, kau mau sarapan apa? Pertemuannya jam berapa?"

Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan, membuat Temari menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu sumringah, "Tidak ada pertemuan hari ini, aku bangun pagi karena ingin membuatkanmu sarapan. Ayo bangun, kau harus banyak makan yang bergizi biar dia sehat," ujarnya sambil mengelus perut sang istri yang masih rata, perbuatan yang cukup membuat Temari _blushing_.

Shikamaru meraih jemari Temari dan menggandengnya ke meja makan, "Kau masak apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Masak _miso_ sup," sahut pemuda itu sambil mendudukan istrinya itu di kursi, "Ayo cobalah," ujarnya ketika ia sudah duduk disebelah Temari.

"Baiklah, aku coba ya," balas Temari sambil tersenyum, dia mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi masakan suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Temari tersenyum, "Enak, terima kasih ya," ujarnya lembut.

"Syukurlah, sekarang habiskan ya."

Selesai sarapan, Shikamaru menyuruh Temari untuk kembali beristirahat, mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan akan menjadi tugasnya. Tiba-tiba _iPhone_ Temari berbunyi, Shikamaru dengan sigap mengambilnya dari kamar dan memberikannya pada Temari.

Temari tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih," ujarnya, dan sang suami pun membalas dengan senyum tipisnya.

Dibacanya nama si penelpon, di layar _iPhone_nya terpampang jelas kalau sang ayah yang menghubunginya, setelah menekan tombol penjawab, percakapan pun dimulai.

**Klik...**

Temari menghela nafas perlahan setelah menaruh _iPhone_nya itu disaku piyamanya, "Ayah ingin aku ke rumah sekarang," ujarnya pelan pada Shikamaru yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Baiklah, kita kesana sekarang, sekalian memberi tahukan kehamilanmu," sahut Shikamaru semangat.

Temari menggeleng perlahan, "Ayah ingin aku sendirian menemuinya, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia beritahukan padaku," jelasnya dan sedikit membuat sang suami memasang tampang kecewa.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Temari segera berpamitan dengan Shikamaru. Ia menuju istana Sabaku dengan diantar oleh Yamato. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran karena sang ayah hanya memintanya untuk datang sendiri bukannya bersama Shikamaru. Sebenarnya hal penting apa itu? Kenapa Shikamaru tidak boleh tahu?

Ketika mobilnya masuk ke garasi, dia sedikit heran ketika melihat sebuah _limousine _dengan plat lambang Uchiha terparkir di sebelah bangunan garasi. Dia bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa _limo_ Uchiha ada di rumahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sangat mustahil itu terjadi?

Ketika dia hendak bertanya pada sopir _limo_ itu, sebuah suara wanita menegurnya, ia menoleh, didapatinya seorang pelayan membungkukkan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkannya untuk menaikki _lift_ yang menuju ke kereta gantung. Dia termenung sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau kereta gantung yang membawanya sudah berada di perhentian menara. Dia segera turun dengan disambut oleh Baki, kepala pelayan istana Sabaku.

Mereka pun menuju pintu _lift_ di menara untuk turun ke lantai 1. Baki mengantarkannya ke ruang tamu, setelah permisi, kepala pelayan itu pun meninggalkannya sendirian. Nyonya muda itu termangu di balik pintu ruang tamu. Apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini? Semoga bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, perlahan jemarinya yang lentik itu memutar kenop pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan langka di ruang tamu tersebut, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mustahil. Sabaku Kaze yang menyadari kalau sang putri sudah datang, segera menyapa Temari dengan lembut meski tetap terdengar datar.

"Nah, itu Temari. Kemarilah, kami sudah menunggumu. Ayo beri salam pada Uchiha Fukagu dan Uchiha Mikoto."

Masih dipengaruhi oleh keterkejutannya, gadis berambut pirang itu menundukan sedikit kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba dari toilet keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan balutan perban di dahi, perut dan tangannya. Ketika mengenali siapa pemuda itu, tak pelak air mata Temari tumpah juga. Rasa bencinya pupus melihat keadaan pemuda yang di cintainya itu.

Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda itu, "I-Itachi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kami tinggalkan kalian berdua disini agar lebih leluasa untuk bercerita," ujar Sabaku Kaze datar.

Sepeninggal Sabaku Kaze, Mikoto dan Fukagu, Temari menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan dirimu? Perban apa ini? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kenapa kedua orang tuamu bisa akrab dengan ayahku? Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumahku? Kenapa?" begitu banyak kenapa yang di lontarkannya.

Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat raut khawatir di wajah cantik Temari, "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud tidak datang ke pernikahan kita. Apa kau mencintai Shikamaru?"

Temari mendengus kesal, "Jelaskan kenapa kau tidak datang!"

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya perlahan ketika mendengar nada membentak dari gadis di hadapannya itu, "Baiklah," ujarnya pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tubuhnya masih tidak sanggup diajak untuk berdiri lama-lama. Gadis itu pun ikutan mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya.

**Flashback...**  
Suara alarm _iPhone_ membangunkan pemuda berambut panjang itu dari tidurnya. Pukul 05.00 desahnya. Perlahan dia bangkit dan menuju _wastafel_ untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu, ia segera menyiapkan setelan _tuxedo_ putihnya di ranjang lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dengan bersemangat.

Selesai mandi, dia segera memakai pakaiannya. Setelah itu, dia menelpon dapur hotel untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Selesai sarapan, sang _iPhone_ berbunyi, di ambilnya dan di bacanya nama si penelpon.

"Halo Sasuke, kalian sudah dimana?"

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat _nii-san_," sahut suara diseberang sana.

"Oh, aku akan menunggu kalian diluar. Nanti telpon kembali."

Setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan sang adik selesai, dia menuju cermin, mematut dirinya disana. Ini adalah hari yang paling menegangkan baginya. Hari ini dia akan memperistri gadis yang sangat dicintainya, gadis yang sangat diinginkannya, gadis yang sangat mempesona selain ibunya, gadis yang ah... begitu sulit untuk dijelaskannya.

Dia begitu sangat gelisah, itu yang sedang dirasakannya, dia ingin menelpon Temari tapi takut tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Mungkin tidak usahlah pikirnya. Diliriknya jam tangannya, pukul 07.30. Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura lama sekali pikirnya. Tiba-tiba _iPhone_nya berbunyi lagi, dengan segera diangkatnya ketika mengetahui si penelpon.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kalian dimana? Kita sudah terlambat," tanyanya gusar.

"Maaf, kami terjebak macet, di depan ada kecelakaan kecil. Itachi _nii-san_ duluan saja. Tempatnya di hotel _Adachi_ kan? Kami akan secepatnya menyusul. Mulailah pernikahannya tanpa kami, tapi jangan lupa direkam ya," kali ini Sakura yang menjelaskan alasan mereka terlambat.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus secepatnya menyusul ya," sahut Itachi kecewa, sekarang dia bertambah gugup karena tidak ada yang akan menemaninya.

"Iya _nii-san_," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Itachi dengan segera menuju ke parkiran, mengambil mobil yang disiapkan oleh pihak hotel untuknya. Mulutnya mengumpat pelan karena dia tahu ia pasti terlambat, apalagi Temari sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya, ditambah lagi dengan jarak hotel tempatnya sekarang berada dan hotel _Adachi_ tidaklah dekat, butuh waktu 2 jam lebih untuk kesana. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia keluar dari parkiran, tapi baru saja mau keluar dari gerbang hotel, dilihatnya Zetsu dan beberapa pria berbadan besar menghadangnya. Itachi segera turun dan menanyakan kenapa mereka menghalanginya.

"Ada apa ini Zetsu? Bisakah kau dan pria-pria ini menyingkir."

Zetsu membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Maaf tuan, kami tidak akan membiarkan tuan pergi. Ini perintah."

"Apa maksud kalian? Perintah? Perintah siapa?" tanya Itachi kesal, diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Dia mendengus pelan karena seharusnya pernikahannya sudah dimulai.

"Sebaiknya tuan kembali ke kamar sebelum mereka bertindak kasar," sahut Zetsu tenang.

Emosi Itachi meledak sudah, "Apa hakmu melarangku! Sekarang cepat menyingkir!"

Para pria berbadan besar itu segera mencekal kedua tangan Itachi, tentu saja pemuda itu tidak tinggal diam, dia segera berontak dan berhasil. Itachi yang kesal karena dirinya sudah sangat terlambat apalagi pakai dihalangi-halangi, dengan beringas dia memukul para pria-pria itu. Ditinjunya, ditendangnya bahkan sampai berdarah-darah.

Itachi menarik kerah baju Zetsu, "Kau jangan menghalangiku lagi! Atau ku buat kau cacat seumur hidup!" ancamnya sambil menatap tajam Zetsu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia naik kembali ke mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Zetsu tidak tinggal diam, dia segera mengejar mobil Itachi dan menelpon para komplotannya untuk mengejar Itachi.

Itachi memaki kesal pada mobil-mobil yang mengejarnya. Dia memacu kecepatannya dengan gila-gilaan. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melesat diantara para mobil yang berlalu-lalang, resiko untuk dia kecelakaan sangat besar, tapi kalau tidak begini, dia akan terkejar oleh Zetsu dan anak buahnya.

Tiba-tiba _iPhone_nya berbunyi lagi, diliriknya benda mungil yang berada di kursi sebelahnya. Temari, itulah nama yang tertera. Dia ingin mengangkatnya tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan. Dia pun kembali mendiamkan telpon dari calon istrinya itu.

Itachi gelisah karena Temari terus-terusan menelpon, dia ingin mengangkatnya tapi Zetsu hampir mendekatinya. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk mengangkatnya sebentar. Ketika dia meraih sang _iPhone_, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada lampu merah, dia terus melaju dan pada saat itu ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dari sebelah kanannya, karena terkejut, ia memutar arah setirnya ke kiri, tapi malang di kirinya terdapat sebuah truk yang sedang berhenti, tanpa bisa dielakkan lagi, mobilnya menabrak truk tersebut. Sang _iPhone_ terlempar dan hancur di aspal, inilah yang membuat Temari tidak bisa lagi menghubungi si pemuda.**  
Flashback end...**

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendiamkan telponmu ketika di parkiran, seharusnya aku mengabarimu dulu kalau akan terlambat, tapi karena ingin buru-buru aku mengabaikan panggilanmu," seru Itachi lirih.

Temari terisak mendengar cerita Itachi, jadi yang membuat Itachi kecelakaan itu adalah dia. Karena dia yang terus-terusan menelponnya. Dia memeluk erat Itachi dengan perasaan hancur.

"Auw, jangan terlalu kuat," rintih Itachi.

"Ah maaf," Temari melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku kalau kau kecelakaan?" tanya Temari dengan air matanya yang meleleh dengan deras.

Jemari Itachi menghapus cairan bening yang turun di pipi mulus Temari, "Aku koma, 4 hari yang lalu aku baru sadar, hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan langsung menemuimu," ujarnya lirih.

Temari menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kenapa? Harusnya kau istirahat."

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya sambil menarik tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," seru Temari lirih, ia membalas pelukan Itachi dengan lembut dan hati-hati, ia takut akan menyakitinya.

"Sudahlah, semua ini terjadi karena perintah orang tuaku. Mereka menyuruh Zetsu untuk menyadap _iPhone_ ku."

"Se-sekarang Zetsu bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak bersalah karena dia hanya menjalankan perintah kedua orang tuaku, jadi dia tetap bekerja dengan keluargaku. Dia yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengangkat tubuhku yang terhimpit oleh mobil dan membawa ku menuju rumah sakit terdekat, lalu beberapa hari kemudian, aku dipindahkan ke New York. Orang tuaku merahasiakan keadaanku pada _publik_, jadi tak ada yang tahu kalau aku koma," jelas Itachi sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari dengan lembut.

"Sekarang orang tuaku sudah setuju dengan keputusanku untuk menikahimu," Temari mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa kau mencintai Shikamaru?" tanyanya lirih, Temari diam tak bergeming.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, "Katakan saja, kalau kau... memang benar sudah mencintai... Shikamaru, aku... akan pergi darimu, merelakan kau... bahagia dengannya," rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan semua itu, bahkan sungguh tak rela. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia memisahkan 2 orang yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana pun juga, ia hanyalah masa lalu dari gadis itu, hanya masa lalu yang datang mengharapkan adanya sebuah keajaiban akan cintanya.

"A-aku... aku..."

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, dia sedih menghadapi kenyataan kalau gadisnya itu bimbang dalam memberikan keputusan. "Ini mungkin sulit untukmu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu malam nanti. Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya lirih sambil berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Temari yang masih terdiam.

**Ceklek...**

"Aku selalu mencintaimu," lanjut pemuda itu pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

**Blam...**

Temari kacau, ya, pikirannya sekarang sangat kacau. Dia tidak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Orang yang dicintainya tidak datang karena kecelakaan dan malangnya, kecelakaan itu disebabkan olehnya. Dia malah berprasangka kalau lelaki itu telah membohongi dan mempermainkan perasaannya, tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Membayangkan bagaimana tubuh sang kekasih yang terhimpit mobil dengan darah mengalir disela-sela tubuhnya, membuat si pirang itu semakin menangis. Ketika ia dalam keadaan koma, dia tidak pernah sekalipun datang menjenguk, sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Sekarang, dia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Lelaki itu kembali dengan membawa mimpi lama yang terkubur. Jujur, dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat bahagia. Ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu, sungguh sangat mencintainya. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah memiliki sebuah kehidupan baru, keluarga kecilnya bersama Shikamaru. Ya, sebentar lagi dia dan Shikamaru akan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu. Seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya, ia pun menoleh pada si penepuk, ternyata ayahnya.

Ayahnya mendudukan dirinya di sebelahnya dan menatap _iris jade green_nya yang basah oleh air mata, "Fukagu menyerahkan 50% kekayaannya pada ayah. Dengan begitu, perusahaan _super power_ dunia dipegang oleh Sabaku _group_ seorang..."

"Kenapa?" potong Temari cepat.

"Dengarkan sampai cerita ayah selesai," protes beliau datar.

"Karena Uchiha _group_ berada di bawah Sabaku _group_, jadi sekarang mereka menjadi _partner_ kita. Kau tahu kenapa Fukagu dengan rela menyerahkan setengah kekayaannya pada kita bahkan sampai mengorbankan harga dirinya?" Temari menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu semua karena kau," ujar sang ayah datar, membuat Temari menatap ayahnya itu heran.

"Mereka ingin menikahkan kau dengan Itachi. Setengah kekayaan mereka itu sebagai rasa perdamaian dengan kita. Jadi, ayah ingin kau dan Shikamaru bercerai," jelas Sabaku Kaze datar.

Temari terkejut, "A-apa? Aku tidak bisa bercerai dengan Shikamaru ayah," serunya lirih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak mencintainya?" pertanyaan yang telak.

"Ba-bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?"

"Ayah sudah tahu semuanya dari awal Temari. Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau tidak mau bercerai dengan Shikamaru? Apa kau sudah mencintainya?"

Cinta? Apa benar ia sudah mencintai Shikamaru? Tidak! Ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu, karena cintanya masih tetap untuk Itachi. Ada satu hal yang sangat kuat mengikat dirinya dan si pemuda Nara. Ya, hanya satu hal.

Dia menghela nafasnya perlahan, "A-aku hamil ayah."

"Gugurkan," ujar Sabaku Kaze datar tanpa ekspresi.

Temari tercekat, "A-apa? Enggak! Aku enggak mau!" Temari berkata dengan nada yang sedikit membentak, bagaimana bisa ayahnya setega itu.

Ayahnya menatap dirinya dengan datar, "Sekarang jawab dengan jujur, kau mencintai Shikamaru atau Itachi?"

Dilema, itu yang sekarang dirasakannya. Dengan Shikamaru, ia memang merasakan kenyamanan ketika bersama pemuda itu. Tapi hatinya... tetap milik Itachi, entahlah... hatinya sungguh galau.

"Jawab Temari. Kalau kau mencintai Shikamaru, ayah akan membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Itachi. Tapi kalau kau memilih Itachi, gugurkan kandunganmu."

"I-Itachi ayah," jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu, bercerailah dari Shikamaru dan gugurkan kandunganmu sekarang juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam, dia tidak berani turun dari mobilnya. Ia sengaja menyuruh Yamato untuk pulang duluan, agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang penggugurannya, lalu dia pergi menggunakan mobilnya yang berada di garasi istana Sabaku, tinggal pilih (?). Ia menatap sayu pada rumah sakit besar nan mewah yang bertuliskan _Tashio_. Ayahnya bilang, ia bisa _aborsi_ di rumah sakit ini. Pikirannya kalut, dia tidak tega membunuh janinnya. Dia mengelus perutnya yang masih sangat rata itu, perlahan cairan bening itu menetes. Dia terisak, ia tidak sanggup, sangat tidak sanggup. Bayi ini bukan anak haram, lalu kenapa harus ia bunuh? Bayi ini sah, dia punya ayah dan ibu. Setelah berpikir keras, si pirang pun memacu mobilnya menjauh dari rumah sakit _Tashio_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Temari segera berlari masuk ke rumah. Dia segera menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan pantatnya ke kasur. _Iris jade gree_nnya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah kertas tertempel di kaca rias. Diambilnya dan dibacanya.

____Aku keluar sebentar, Shikamaru__

Ditaruhnya kertas itu di meja rias, ia pun kembali berjalan ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun terlelap dengan air mata di sela-sela bulu mata lentiknya.

Ketika ia terlelap, seseorang masuk ke kamar dan tersenyum padanya. Diselimutinya dan dikecupnya pelan dahi si pirang. Sayang, matanya tak cukup jeli untuk melihat tetes air mata di bulu mata sang istri.

Shikamaru berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan sebuah benda mungil berwarna merah di meja rias. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, pemuda itu menunggui Temari sampai bangun sambil tangan kanannya memutar-mutar benda mungil berwarna merah yang tadi diletakkannya di meja rias.

Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat sang istri menggeliat pelan, dibelainya lembut rambut pirang Temari yang tergerai. Gerakan pelannya ternyata cukup membangunkan sang istri dari tidurnya. Temari sedikit terkejut mendapati Shikamaru sedang menatapnya. Ia segera duduk dan mengambil pita untuk mengikat rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengusap helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian mata istrinya itu.

Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru lembut, "Sedikit," sahutnya pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu suaminya itu, entah kenapa ia tak ingin jauh dari pemuda itu. Sejenak saja ia ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan pemuda itu. Hanya sejenak saja.

Shikamaru merangkul bahu Temari, seraya menarik tubuh istrinya itu agar lebih merapat dengannya, "Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Apa kau sudah memberitahu kalau kau hamil?"

Temari menghela nafas perlahan mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, pertanyaan yang mengingatkannya akan Itachi, membuat keinginannya untuk bersama dengan pemuda itu sirna, "Nanti akan kuceritakan," sahutnya pelan sambil menarik kepalanya dari bahu Shikamaru, _iris jade green_nya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah benda berwarna merah ditangan kanan Shikamaru, "Itu apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, "Oh, bukalah. Tadi aku keluar mengambil benda itu," sahutnya sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah itu.

Temari membukanya dengan pelan, iris _jade green_nya berbinar mengetahui isi kotak merah tersebut. Sebuah cincin yang bertahtakan berlian_ The Sancy_ memanjakan matanya, membuat senyumnya mengembang.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Temari, "Kau suka?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan cincin _sancy_ itu dari tempatnya. Dia meraih jemari kanan istrinya itu dan mengusap cincin _kohinoor_ yang bertengger di jari manisnya, "Cincin ini bukan dariku, jadi aku ingin kau memakai cincin pemberianku. Untuk sementara, tempatnya akan digantikan oleh cincin _sancy_ ini," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap lembut Temari, tapi ketika dia ingin menarik cincin _kohinoor_ itu dari jari manis Temari, istrinya itu menepis tangannya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Temari lirih sambil berdiri dan menatap suaminya itu dengan sayu, membuat Shikamaru keheranan.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Temari tanpa menatap Shikamaru, pemuda itu semakin keheranan melihat tingkah aneh istrinya itu.

"Maaf untuk apa Temari?" tanyanya kecut, ia yakin ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"A-aku..., a-aku... aku... i-i-ingin... aku ingin ki-kita... kita... ber-bercerai," butuh keberanian untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Bagai disambar petir, Shikamaru tak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Bercerai? Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan bercanda," tanyanya gusar.

Temari menunduk, tidak berani menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "A-aku akan menikah dengan Itachi," pernyataan yang sukses membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget sekaligus kesal.

"Menikah dengan Itachi? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada sang istri yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku ingin kita bercerai," ujar Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru tajam, "Aku juga sudah menggugurkan janin diperutku," lanjutnya tegas dan sukses membuat pemuda Nara itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau membenciku, marah saja padaku! Kenapa harus bayi kita yang menanggungnya?" seru Shikamaru kesal, Temari hanya diam membisu, padahal gadis itu sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi mati-matian ditahannya.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sekejam itu. Dia itu tak berdosa Temari, kenapa harus kau bunuh? Demi Itachi kau rela menjadi wanita pembunuh. Aku tak menyangka betapa piciknya pikiranmu. Selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura, aku sangat salut dengan aktingmu. Kenapa kau tak menjadi artis saja? Aku yakin kau pasti menjadi artis terkenal. Kau pasti tertawa bahagia melihat kebodohanku kan?" Temari tetap membisu, dia tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun karena akan memancing isakannya keluar. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit telah membohongi dan menghancurkan perasaan Shikamaru.

Emosi pemuda itu memuncak melihat istrinya itu hanya bisa diam, ia memukul cermin yang berada di pintu lemari sampai hancur berkeping-keping, darah mengalir dari tangan kanannya, Temari panik, ia berniat mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Shikamaru, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan penuh darah Shikamaru meremas jemarinya. Pemuda itu menarik pegangannya sehingga tubuh Temari tertarik maju dan hampir menubruknya kalau saja si gadis tak cekatan menahan langkahnya.

Temari tak sanggup melihat tangan Shikamaru yang berdarah, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras, pertahanannya runtuh sudah, "Shi-Shika, sebaiknya obatin dulu lu..."

"Katakan! Apa kau selama ini berhubungan diam-diam dengan Itachi dibelakangku? CEPAT KATAKAN!" potong Shikamaru cepat dengan nada yang lebih tinggi di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Temari menunduk ketakutan. Belum pernah pemuda itu membentak dirinya sekeras itu.

Temari hanya menunduk sambil terisak, tak berani melihat _iris grey_ Shikamaru yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat bahu Temari sampai membuat si gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa harus selalu dia? Kenapa selalu Itachi? Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusanku selama ini? Apakah begitu sulit melupakannya? Aku mencintaimu Temari, sungguh mencintaimu," ujar Shikamaru lirih, Temari hanya bisa terisak mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

Shikamaru mencium bibir Temari dengan ganas dan kasar, membuat sang gadis meringis kesakitan. Setelah melepas ciumannnya, Shikamaru merasa bersalah melihat Temari yang menangis sesegukan karena perbuatannya. Bibir gadis itu memerah bahkan hampir berdarah karena ia terlalu kasar menggigitnya. Dia menarik tubuh sang gadis kepelukannya, tapi dengan kasarnya tubuhnya didorong.

"Maafkan aku Temari, aku tak sengaja," ujar Shikamaru lirih sambil kembali memeluk Temari, gadis itu tak berontak, ia malah membalas memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Sikapmu sungguh membuatku heran," ujar Shikamaru lirih tepat di telinga istrinya itu.

Temari tak menjawab, ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Sebaiknya obati dulu lukamu," ujarnya pelan sambil berjalan mendekati tempat kotak P3K, tapi lagi-lagi Shikamaru menarik tangannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Temari! Jangan membuat hatiku terombang-ambing seperti ini! Kalau kau memang sudah tak mau bersama denganku lagi, tinggalkan aku, jangan memberikan perhatianmu lagi padaku! Itu semua membuatku semakin berharap lebih padamu!" seru Shikamaru sambil berusaha menahan emosinya akan sikap Temari yang dirasanya selalu mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu, sangat tak mengerti.

Temari menyentakkan genggaman Shikamaru sampai terlepas, "Baiklah, kau obati saja lukamu sendiri. Aku mau tidur diluar," ujarnya pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

**Blam...**

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, gadis itu sungguh membuat otak jeniusnya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Darah di tangannya sudah mengalir dengan deras, wajahnya juga kian memucat, tapi tak ada niat didalam hatinya untuk menutup lukanya itu. Mungkin saja dengan begini, ia akan kehilangan banyak darah dan mati perlahan-lahan. Rasanya tak sanggup melihat wajah tak berdosa Temari yang telah membunuh buah cinta mereka. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang, akhirnya ia jatuh lemas di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan, dia menoleh kesebelahnya, tak ada gadis itu disampingnya. Iris greynya membulat melihat tangan kanannya sudah diperban. Seingatnya dia tidak mengobati lukanya, lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Apa Temari? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Bukankah gadis itu sudah membencinya.

"Syukurlah anda sudah bangun tuan," sebuah suara wanita memaksanya untuk menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pelayan berambut hitam pendek sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kemarin tuan jatuh pingsan, nyonya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan tuan. Dia menangis semalaman," jelas pelayan itu, membuat Shikamaru tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

_'Apa benar dia masih mengkhwatirkan aku?'_ tanya Shikamaru dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Tuan mau kemana?" tanya pelayan itu ketika melihat Shikamaru melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Mencari Temari," sahutnya singkat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke _lift_, ketika mendapati sosok istrinya itu tak ada diluar kamar, mungkin saja Temari berada di lantai 1 pikirnya. Sekarang hatinya begitu bahagia karena Temari masih mengkhwatirkannya. Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Izumo menahan langkahnya, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tuan mau kemana?"

"Temari dimana?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Nyo-nyonya, dia sedang pergi tuan. Baru saja," sahut Izumo dengan sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia?"

"Nyonya tidak memberitahu," sahut Izumo sambil menunduk, dia tak ingin Shikamaru menyadari kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong antarkan sarapanku ke kamar ya," ujar Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, membuat Izumo menarik nafas lega, tapi sayang Shikamaru tak menyadari itu.

Sepeninggal Izumo, Shikamaru tak jadi masuk kembali ke lift, entah kenapa hati kecilnya gelisah, pikirannya terfokus pada ruang tamu yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia menuju ke ruang tamu, dari balik pintu, ia menangkap suara Temari dan... seorang laki-laki. Dengan berdebar dia menggeser perlahan pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

Matanya perih, emosinya memuncak melihat pemandangan disana. Siapa yang tidak marah bila mendapati istri kita selingkuh. Disana ia melihat Temari dan Itachi sedang berpelukan mesra, Itachi mengangkat dagu Temari dan sedikit demi sedikit wajah mereka mendekat. Tidak, ia harus menghentikan itu.

Shikamaru mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga hingga membentur dinding dan menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras, Itachi dan Temari sontak terkejut, keduanya _refleks_ saling menjauhkan diri.

"Shika... kau sudah sadar ternyata," ujar Temari dengan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya langsung sirna ketika melihat tatapan tajam Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu maju mendekati Itachi dan menatapnya tajam, "Brengsek kau! Beraninya kau menyentuh istriku!"

**Buk...**

Temari menjerit melihat Itachi jatuh tersungkur, tangan kanannya membentur meja menyebabkan lukanya terbuka, perban putihnya sekarang berwarna merah karena dialiri oleh darah. Temari panik, dengan kesal ia menampar Shikamaru.

**Plak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau tidak lihat dia itu sedang terluka, kenapa kau main pukul seenaknya saja!"

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Jelas saja aku memukulnya, suami mana yang tidak marah melihat istrinya disentuh oleh pria lain!" teriaknya kesal sambil menunjuk Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita akan segera bercerai! Ayah sudah setuju aku menikah dengan Itachi, jadi kau boleh pergi dari hidupku! Sekarang pergilah, tinggalkan aku dan dia! Biarkan aku bahagia dengan orang yang ku cintai!" balas Temari sengit, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Dia ingin meminta maaf, tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya.

Shikamaru hancur, hancur berkeping-keping mendengar penuturan si pirang yang sungguh tak berperasaan. Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Temari, sangat tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti itu? Pada gadis yang sama sekali tidak menghargai perasaannya, pada gadis yang membuatnya terlihat bagai orang bodoh, terlihat bagai pengemis cinta, terlihat bagai pecundang. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia terus berharap pada cinta semu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata? Kenapa kenyataan ini begitu pahit?

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, keluar dari tempat yang bisa membunuhnya. Tempat yang bisa membunuh hati, pikiran dan dirinya. Hatinya mati, tercabik dengan sadis oleh pemilik hatinya. Hatinya bertambah sakit ketika Temari tak mencegahnya, gadis itu malah sibuk mengurusi Itachi. Dia tersenyum membayangkan betapa bodohnya ia tadi dihadapan Itachi dan Temari. Ia datang bagaikan seorang suami yang bisa menendang selingkuhan sang istri untuk tidak mengganggu lagi istrinya, tapi ternyata yang ditendang adalah dia, suami yang sah, bukan selingkuhan sang istri.

Hatinya miris, sangat miris. Dia berjalan keluar dan menuju mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan sedang ia meninggalkan kediamannya bersama Temari. Pikirannya kacau, sekacau-kacaunya.

Akhirnya dia tiba di rumahnya, kediaman Nara. Ia segera masuk kedalam dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Sang ayah dan ibu yang kebetulan berada di rumah keheranan melihat Shikamaru pulang sendirian dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut bahkan sangat kusut dan menyedihkan.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Shika, kau kenapa? Kau sendiri? Mana Temari? Kalian bertengkar ya?" tanya Yoshino panik, hening tak ada jawaban.

"Shika kau kenapa? Keluarlah dulu, kita bicarakan masalahmu," Shikaku ikut-ikutan menegur.

"Tolong urus perceraianku," sahut Shikamaru parau dari kamarnya.

"Apa? Bercerai? Hei, kenapa kalian mau bercerai? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Yoshino semakin panik.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Jangan pernah kalian menghubungi Temari atau keluarganya!" bentak pemuda itu, membuat kedua orang tuanya terpaksa mengalah.

Mata sayunya menatap figura dirinya bersama dia yang dibalut setelan pengantin. Gadis itu tersenyum, tapi dia tahu kalau senyum itu palsu. Senyum palsu yang bisa menipu semua orang tapi tidak dirinya. Emosinya memuncak ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya berganti menjadi wajah Itachi. Dilemparnya figura itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia terduduk lesu dilantai. Perlahan cairan itu turun dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Argghhhh!" ia berteriak, berusaha melepaskan semua emosinya yang kian membuncah. Dia benci Temari, sangat membencinya. Tapi, ia juga sangat mencintainya. Begitu sangat mencintainya.

"Arggggghhhhhhh!" ia berteriak kencang kembali, ingin menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada si pirang, ingin mengisi pikirannya dengan kebencian. Ya, hanya kebencian. Suatu saat, ia ingin Temari merasakan kepedihannya, ia ingin gadis itu menderita untuk selamanya. Bila perlu, ia akan membunuh Itachi dihadapan Temari dan gadis itu akan disiksanya perlahan-lahan sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! teriakan ketiga kali yang lebih keras. kenapa pikiran buruknya datang? Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak akan sanggup menyakiti gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Sudahlah, ia akan berusaha menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ia akan berlapang dada dengan keputusan Temari dan selamanya ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Temari. Ya, selamanya.

Sementara itu, setelah Temari mengobati luka Itachi dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasar Shikamaru, pemuda itu pun pamit pulang.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, besok aku akan ke rumah lagi."

"Iya. Daa."

"Daa."

Setelah mobil Itachi keluar dari gerbang, Temari segera masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya di lantai 1, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Tuan Shikamaru sudah lama pergi," sebuah suara membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh? Aku tidak mencarinya," sahut Temari datar sambil melangkah masuk ke lift, Izumo hanya menatap sedih pada majikannya itu. Dia yakin wanita itu sangat mencintai suaminya, tapi entah kenapa wanita itu malah membohongi perasaannya, Entahlah, dia tak berhak ikut campur dalam rumah tangga majikannya itu.

Temari masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Kejadian tadi sungguh mengejutkan baginya. Shikamaru pasti marah besar dengannya, tapi kalau tidak begitu, Shikamaru akan terus mengejarnya. Dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan semu pada Shikamaru, sama sekali tidak ingin.

Dia mengelus lembut perutnya yang datar, ada yang hidup disana, buah cintanya dan Shikamaru, tapi mungkin si bayi tidak akan pernah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya karena ia ingin Itachi yang menjadi ayahnya. Sebut ia wanita kejam dan tak berperasaan, tapi jangan salahkan ia, ini semua terjadi karena cinta yang masih dengan gencarnya menjeratnya, menarik hatinya untuk tetap bersama sang sulung Uchiha, meski sebenarnya dia tidak memungkiri kalau ia juga membutuhkan Shikamaru. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu, tapi perbuatannya barusan sudah membuat pemuda itu pergi jauh dari kehidupannya. Egois, itu yang pantas menggambarkan hatinya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang dicintainya, tapi juga tak ingin melepaskan orang yang selalu melindungi, menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tiba-tiba, kesendirian mendekapnya. Dia ingin Shikamaru. Dengan adanya pemuda Nara itu di sampingnya, ia merasa tenang dan damai. Dia ingin menelponnya dan memintanya untuk pulang, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Ditatapnya potret besar yang tergantung di hadapan tempat tidurnya, potret yang memuat dirinya dan Shikamaru dengan balutan setelan pengantin. Shikamaru disana sungguh tampan dan dewasa. Tangan kanan pemuda itu merangkul pinggangnya dengan mesra.

Ada sesuatu yang bergelora dalam jiwanya, ia butuh Shikamaru lebih dari siapa pun. Iya, dia butuh Shikamaru, bukan Itachi. Suara hatinya meneriakkan nama pemuda Nara itu, bukan sang Uchiha. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak karena menahan tangisnya. Kali ini sangat sesak, sungguh sesak. Akhirnya ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Perasaan apa ini? Mulut dan hatinya berkata lain. Mulutnya mengatakan ia mencintai Itachi, tapi hatinya menginginkan Shikamaru, hatinya memilih pemuda itu, hatinya mengharapkan pemuda itu dan hatinya... mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**'**

**...TBC…**

* * *

Gimana? ceritanya tambah gaje ya? Jelek banget malahan. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini penulisanku kayaknya menurun bukannya meningkat.  
Ceritanya jelek...  
Maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian...  
T_T

Thanks to:

Annisya'NaraYoichi'Caesara, Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki, Gillian Chung-re re, Mahou Akai Ito, Nami Forsley, Sabaku no Uzumaki, Hanamana Zui, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Naoki, Misa Nara, Ryuta Kenshin, Kagome Sabaku, Vicky Yun Kamiya, Selvi, Yuu, Yuiki F4, Mona Rukisa-chan, cokelat keju, La Rikou, Hello Kitty cute, Simba chan, Kitaro, Hayana, Sketsa Gelap, Putri Suna, Gui gui, Takana Nara, Shika Lovers, , Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Yue Heartphilia

Makasih masih mau RnR fic. gajeku ini...  
Makasih juga atas kritik n sarannya,,,

Maaf saya lama apdetnya...  
Maaf ya, ini bukan chapter terakhir, mungkin chapter depan...  
Sebenarnya cerita ini memang harusnya selesai di chapter 9 tapi kepanjangan banget, jadinya aku potong...

Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan kalian semua masih mau RnR,,,  
RnR please,,,


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, abal dll.

Dont like dont read!

Pairing: ShikaTema, ItaTema, and ItaHana.

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

•**｡ ⌒ … ****I'm not a Child … ⌒ ****｡•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara alarm membangunkan gadis pirang itu dari tidurnya yang lelap, membuyarkan sang mimpi dari pikirannya. Pukul 05.00, waktunya bangun dan membuat sarapan. Dengan lesu Temari bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu malas untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, sebaiknya langsung menyiapkan sarapan saja, pikirnya.

Dia merasa matanya sedikit bengkak dan perih, mungkin kebanyakan tidur gumamnya. Dengan sigap dia menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan untuk memasak _miso_ sup, makanan kesukaan Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia sedikit _amnesia_. Beberapa menit kemudian, masakannya selesai. Setelah menata semuanya di meja makan, ia segera kembali ke kamar, berniat membangunkan Shikamaru untuk menyuruhnya sarapan, agar nanti di kantor sang suami bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok suaminya tidak ada dibalik selimut. Mungkin sedang mandi pikirnya. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

**Tuk... tuk... tuk...**

"Shika, tumben kau mandi dulu baru sarapan. Kau jadi rajin karena si kecil ya?" goda Temari sambil tersenyum simpul. Hening, tidak ada suara, bahkan suara _shower_ pun tak ada. Diputarnya kenop pintu perlahan.

**Ceklek...**

Tidak dikunci, ia pun segera masuk. Ternyata disana kosong, Shikamaru tidak ada. Kemana dia? Temari segera keluar dan mencari sosok suaminya di setiap sudut kamar. Nihil, itu yang di dapatnya. Pemuda itu hilang. Ketika ia berjalan melewati cermin, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu kusut, mata bengkak, lingkar hitam dan wajahnya yang pucat. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai, ia ingat, Shikamaru telah pergi. Dia kembali menangis, dadanya kembali sesak. Sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa dia merasa begitu sangat kehilangan pemuda itu? Sungguh sangat kehilangan.

Jemarinya kembali mengelus perutnya, "Apa kau merindukan ayahmu? Ibu juga begitu, tapi ibu bingung, siapa yang harus ibu pilih?" tanyanya pada janin yang sama sekali belum memiliki roh tersebut disela isak tangisannya.

"Shikamaru...," serunya lirih dengan terisak sambil menekan dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

Sementara itu di kediaman Nara, Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya berdetak, ia merasa Temari membutuhkannya. Tapi, itu mustahil pikirnya. Dengan gontai ia beranjak dari tidurannya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan.

Sebelum Shikaku dan Yoshino membuka mulutnya, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu mencegah mereka, "Jangan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, aku mohon," ujarnya lirih, kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menatapnya sedih.

"Aku... akan pindah ke New Zealand. Nara _group_ kuserahkan kembali pada ayah. Hari ini aku akan mengurus semuanya," lanjut pemuda itu sambil menatap hampa pada piring di hadapannya.

Shikaku dan Yoshino terkejut, "Kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Shikaku dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah ayah, biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara waktu," sahut Shikamaru datar tanpa melihat wajah sedih kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau akan kembali dalam waktu dekat kan?" tanya Yoshino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sebagai ibu, hatinya miris melihat keadaan buah hatinya itu. Meski dia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Temari dengan putranya, tapi dia bisa merasakan betapa hancur dan sakitnya perasaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap sang ibunda dengan miris, "Aku tidak tahu bu, lihat saja nanti," ujarnya pelan.

'_Mungkin selamanya ak__u... tidak akan kembali lagi bu,' _kata-kata itu tak berani ia utarakan. Biarlah mereka selalu beranggapan akan dirinya yang akan kembali dengan secepatnya.

"Aku selesai," lanjutnya datar sambil beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan piringnya yang masih kosong.

"Kau sama sekali belum memulainya Shika," panggil Shikaku.

"Aku tidak berniat sarapan, aku hanya memberitahukan kepindahanku saja," sahutnya datar tanpa menoleh pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau akan memberitahukan tempat tinggalmu disana kan?" Yoshino kembali bertanya.

"Iya," sahutnya singkat, _'Mungkin tidak bu,'_ batinnya pelan.

"Jangan pernah menghubungi Temari dan keluarganya, untuk selamanya, aku mohon," lanjutnya datar, tapi kedua orang tuanya itu bisa menangkap emosi di nada bicara Shikamaru.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Yoshino menangis sedih, Shikaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu, "Sudahlah istriku, kita harus menghargai keputusannya."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi, aku juga tak bisa melihat dirinya begitu. Aku ibunya, aku ibunya Shikaku, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan," ujar Yoshino disela-sela tangisannya, Shikaku pun memeluk sang istri untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku benci Temari, dia gadis jahat dan memuakkan," seru Yoshino sambil melepaskan pelukan Shikaku, ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan panik Shikaku mengikuti Yoshino. Apa yang mau diperbuat oleh istrinya?

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap foto besar yang berisikan Shikamaru dan Temari memakai balutan setelan pengantin dengan tatapan penuh emosi, dia benci melihat senyum gadis itu, seperti mentertawakan dirinya. Ketika dia ingin mengangkat guci berukuran sedang yang berada di sebelahnya, dengan sigap sang suami menangkap kedua tangannnya.

"Lepaskan aku Shikaku, aku mau menghancurkan foto itu, aku muak dengannya!" teriak Yoshino kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Istriku tenanglah. Apa dengan kau menghancurkan fotonya masalah ini akan selesai?" Shikaku berkata dengan selembut mungkin sambil menatap Yoshino dengan lembut, berusaha mencairkan emosi sang istri. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Yoshino melotot mendengar pertanyaan Shikaku, "Kau membela gadis itu? Kau tidak marah melihat putra kita seperti itu? Jelas-jelas putra kita itu bersedih karena gadis itu!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk gambar Temari dengan dagunya.

"Bukan begitu Yos..."

"Ayah macam apa kau? Bukannya membela anaknya sendiri malah membela orang lain," potong Yoshino kesal sambil menatap tajam Shikaku.

"Dengarkan dulu..."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu?"

Shikaku mendelik mendengar perkataan Yoshino, "Kau jangan sembarangan bicara Yoshino!" teriaknya kesal sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan sang istri.

"Hentkan!"

"Shika...," seru Yoshino lirih.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan seperti anak kecil. Ibu... Temari tak bersalah, aku yang ingin berpisah dengannya, jadi... jangan hancurkan semua foto Temari dirumah ini," ujar Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau bohong putraku," sahut Yoshino lirih.

"Sudahlah bu, jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi. Maafkan aku, tapi jangan buang semua foto Temari, biarkan dia tetap bersamaku meski hanya berupa gambar. Biarkan bu," tak pelak air mata Yoshino mengalir semakin deras mendengar pernyataan lirih dari Shikamaru. Yoshino terisak di pelukan Shikaku yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda itu menatap sendu kedua orang tuanya, "Jangan menangis bu, jangan membuat hatiku semakin sakit," ujarnya lirih sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Tentang perceraianku, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi dan jangan pernah menghubungi Temari atau pun keluarganya. Lakukan permintaanku ini," lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Yoshino dan Shikaku hanya sanggup menatap putra mereka itu dengan hati miris.

Shikamaru mendorong pintu kamarnya pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya yang tergeletak kaku di atas kasur. Ia menelpon sebuah jasa penerbangan untuk mengurus keberangkatannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa pergi dengan _heli _atau _jet_nya, tapi ia tak ingin menggunakannya, ia ingin mencoba menjadi orang biasa. Di New Zealand nanti dia ingin menjadi seorang petualang, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah menghilangkan cinta dan sakit hatinya. Itu harapannya, ya, itulah harapan terbesarnya. Melupakan gadis yang sangat di cintainya dan pembuat luka hatinya itu untuk selamanya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, punggungnya bersender pada lemari kecil yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, sebuah foto kini berada di genggamannya. Mata sayunya menatap hampa pada gadis yang tersenyum di dalam foto tersebut. Ada kebencian dan sesal yang mendalam ketika mengingat betapa ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi gadis itu. Sebegitu besarkah pengaruh Itachi sehingga bisa membuat gadis itu menjadi pembunuh? Ketika mengingat kalau gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah pembunuh calon bayi yang sangat diinginkannya, membuat hatinya kembali teriris.

Kenapa harus seorang pencinta yang menderita? Kenapa harus seorang pencinta yang tersingkirkan? Kenapa harus seorang pencinta yang merasakan sakit hati? Kenapa ia yang harus menjadi seorang pencinta? Tak bisakah ia menjadi orang yang dicintai? Apakah kisah cinta seorang pencinta itu tak pernah berakhir bahagia?

Perlahan cairan bening yang sudah surut itu kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya, "Air mata sialan ini lagi," dengusnya kesal.

"Ini akan menjadi air mata terakhirku. Aku takkan menangisi gadis pembunuh itu lagi, akan kukubur untuk selamanya. Tak ada lagi Temari dan tak ada lagi keluarga Sabaku," kedua tangannya mengepal, foto yang berada di tangannya remuk menjadi gumpalan kertas tak berharga. Ya, tak berharga, sama seperti Temari yang tak pernah menganggap dirinya berharga. Bagi gadis itu, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tak pantas bersanding dengan dirinya.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Foto itu masih berada di tangan kirinya, meski sudah remuk, tapi rasanya ia sangat enggan untuk membuangnya, sungguh tak rela. Perlahan matanya terpejam, tangan kirinya ia taruh di jantungnya. Ternyata kebenciannya masih terlampau sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan rasa cintanya, kenyataan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi heran melihat Temari hanya diam saja, tatapan gadis itu kosong dan sayu, seperti ada yang sedang dilamunkannya, mungkin sesuatu yang rumit pikirnya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Temari, gadis itu tetap diam tak bergeming, menandakan kalau memang benar dia sedang melamunkan hal lain. Dia memanggil Temari, tapi reaksi gadis itu masih diam tak bergeming. Pada panggilan kelima, barulah si gadis terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia terlihat linglung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Dimana ini Itachi?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Kau sakit?" tanya Itachi dengan khawatir melihat wajah Temari yang pucat.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf ya, tadi aku melamun," sahut Temari sambil tersenyum hambar, ia baru ingat kalau dia dan Itachi akan pergi _dinner_.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya, "Kau sakit ya? wajahmu terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya."

"Tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja," kilah Temari sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat, sebaiknya kita pulang saja," Itachi bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, akhirnya Temari pun mengangguk perlahan.

Sampai di rumah, Itachi ingin mengantarkan Temari ke kamarnya, padahal Temari sudah bilang kalau ada pelayan yang akan mengantarkannya, tapi pemuda itu terus memaksa, akhirnya gadis itu pun mengalah. Ketika di dalam _lift_, mereka hanya terdiam. Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, Temari pikir Itachi akan segera pulang, tapi ternyata pemuda itu malah ikut keluar dari _lift_.

"Boleh aku mampir sebentar?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap gadis yang tingginya itu hanya sebatas pundaknya. Semula Temari ingin menolak, tapi akhirnya dia pun mengiyakan juga.

Pemuda itu melihat makanan yang tertata rapi di meja makan, sepertinya makanan itu sudah dingin, bahkan mungkin sudah basi. Dia berjalan mendekati meja makan tersebut, "Apa kau yang memasaknya?"

"Ah, iya, tadi aku mau sarapan, tapi tidak jadi, sepertinya para pelayan lupa membersihkannya," bohong Temari, padahal dia sendiri yang memesankan pada pelayannya agar tidak membersihkan meja makan.

Alis Itachi bertaut, ia menangkap kebohongan dari raut gadis itu. Lagian mana mungkin para pelayan di rumah sebesar ini bisa melupakan hal yang sangat umum seperti ini? Bukankah setiap pelayan yang berada di rumah-rumah orang kaya adalah pelayan yang _profesional_.

Ada dua mangkuk sup, dua mangkuk nasi, dua gelas susu, dua sendok dan dua garfu, "Ini untuk dua orang kan? Kau memasakkan siapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

Temari sedikit terperanjat, "Tidak, itu untukku," sahutnya sambil tersenyum, gadis itu sangat berharap kalau pemuda itu segera pulang. Dia merasa bagai seorang gadis yang tak punya etika, berduaan dengan seorang pria di tempat pribadinya, apalagi statusnya masih menjadi istri orang. Istri orang? Apa maksudnya Shikamaru? Kenapa dia sangat ingin mengakui kalau dia adalah istri dari seorang Nara Shikamaru? Ah, entahlah... semuanya terlalu rumit, yang penting sekarang dia ingin Itachi segera pulang.

'_Aku tahu sarapan ini kau buat untuk dirinya. Kenapa kau harus bohong Temari? Apa tadi pagi dia masih berada disini? Apa benar hatimu sudah berpaling padanya?'_ batin Itachi lirih sambil menatap Temari yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan gelisah.

Dia meraih bahu Temari, menarik tubuh gadis itu ke pelukannya. Temari sedikit terkejut, tapi dia malah diam tak bergeming, tak ada penolakan dan balasan, hal ini membuat hati sulung Uchiha itu menjadi miris. 10 menit berlalu, keduanya tetap diam dalam posisi yang sama, gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan ataupun membalas rangkulan si pemuda, akhirnya Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya, dia menatap wajah sayu Temari yang tak melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Temari, membuat _iris_ mereka bertemu, ia mengusap bibir ranum si gadis menggunakan ibu jarinya. Perlahan dia menundukkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si gadis, ketika jarak antar wajah mereka hampir menghilang, Temari mendorong pelan dada bidangnya.

"Maaf Itachi. Aku lelah, biarkan aku..."

Itachi tak ingin penolakan, ia mendekap tubuh Temari dengan erat, membuat si pirang tak bisa bergerak. Tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang ramping Temari, dan tangan kirinya kembali mengangkat dagu Temari karena gadis itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Tanpa sempat Temari melakukan penolakan, bibir Itachi sudah bertaut dengan bibirnya, tangan kiri pemuda itu kini beralih menekan kepala Temari, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Meski mendapat sedikit perlawanan, sulung Uchiha itu tak perduli. Dia terus memaksa dan memaksa Temari untuk menerima ciumannya, akhirnya si gadis pun mengalah, ia tidak membalas hanya membiarkan bibir Itachi mengecap bibirnya. Hal ini membuat hati Itachi teriris, tapi ia membekukan hatinya, ia mengandaikan kalau Temari sedang lelah jadi dia tak bernafsu untuk membalas ciumannya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa Itachi untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Temari lagi-lagi mendorong dadanya, kali ini dengan agak keras, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terkejut. Temari berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya tanpa sempat ia menahannya.

"Pergilah Itachi, aku lelah," titah gadis itu lirih sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu.

Dengan langkah gontai dan hati sedih, Itachi berjalan menuju _lift_ dan meninggalkan kamar kekasihnya itu. Hatinya galau, ia takut kalau perasaan gadis itu sudah berubah. Dia takut mengakui kalau sebenarnya memang sudah ada yang berubah dari sikap gadis itu. Takut, itu yang sedang melandanya. Ketakutan akan kenyataan menyeruak dalam relung hatinya, menghantui dan menyelimuti pikirannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. bahunya bergetar hebat menahan isakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia malah sedih ketika orang yang dicintainya menyentuh bibirnya? Dia merasa bersalah, sangat begitu bersalah dengan Shikamaru. Dia seorang istri yang tidak setia, ia istri yang berselingkuh. Kenapa? Kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan Shikamaru menjadi suaminya. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Apa benar dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu? Cinta yang bahkan lebih besar dari cintanya ke Itachi. Ya, itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh hatinya, tapi ia masih tetap menyangkal semua itu.

Rasa lelah menyerangnya, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Perlahan tangannya meraba tempat biasanya sang suami berada. Jemarinya mencengkram erat seprei berwarna hijau lumut itu, kemarin ia masih berada disini, tapi hari ini, esok dan seterusnya bahkan untuk selamanya, sosok itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi disini. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan anaknya. Hanya berdua saja dan mungkin untuk selamanya. Sekarang hatinya bimbang untuk memilih Itachi. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, mengantarkannya pada buaian mimpi yang entah buruk atau indah.

Sementara itu, orang yang dipikirkannya ternyata juga sedang memikirkan dirinya. Pemuda itu gelisah, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sang istri, ia ingin bertemu dengannya, memeluknya, menciumnya, membelai rambutnya, merasakan masakannya dan menanyakan kabar janinnya, meski yang terakhir sangat mustahil dilakukannya karena wanita itu sudah dengan kejamnya menghancurkan calon buah hati mereka.

Mengingat betapa tak berperasaannya dia, membuat emosinya kembali bergemuruh. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang begitu baiknya pada kedua adiknya malah dengan tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri? Sungguh hal yang sangat menyakitkan, Dulu dia bilang bahagia karena bisa hamil, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya tipuan. Semuanya dusta, dusta yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

**Bruk...**

Tubuhnya ambruk di _sofa_, matanya terpejam perlahan, mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang gadis berambut pirang itu. Tapi semakin ia berusaha kuat untuk terlelap, wajahnya semakin jelas bergelayutan di pelupuk mata dan merasuki pikirannya, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Aku benci kau Temari...," serunya lirih, cairan bening itu kembali meluncur seolah tak betah berlama-lama di pelupuk matanya, padahal tadi dia bilang takkan menangis lagi untuk gadis itu, tapi ternyata tak bisa. Cinta dan benci ini membuat batinnya tersiksa. Akhirnya ia tertidur di _sofa_ dengan ditemani oleh air matanya yang sudah mulai membentuk genangan kecil di bantalan _sofa_.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pemuda lainnya sedang duduk termangu di balkon kamarnya. Semilir angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Temari...," serunya lirih, jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa manis bibir gadis itu masih bisa dirasakannya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman yang sangat diinginkannya meski hanya sepihak.

Sama dengan yang lainnya, pemuda itu juga sedang sedih dan gelisah. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi gadisnya, ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Cukup sekali saja anak kecil itu menang, ia tak akan membiarkan bocah itu melebihinya dan merebut miliknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Itachi menjemput Temari untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, sepertinya pemuda itu ingin memberikan gadis pirang itu sebuah kejutan. Sebenarnya Temari masih sedikit enggan untuk menemui Itachi karena insiden ciuman kemarin, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak pemuda itu.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Situasi yang kaku, membuat Temari menjadi jengah, "Kita mau kemana Itachi?" akhirnya gadis itu membuka pembicaraan, mengulangi pertanyaannya ketika Itachi menjemputnya di rumah.

"Ke tempat yang pasti kau suka," jawab Itachi datar tanpa menoleh. Akhirnya Temari pun malas untuk meneruskan semua pertanyaannya. Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Temari...," panggil Itachi memecah keheningan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa?" sahut Temari yang juga tanpa menoleh.

"Kapan kau akan bercerai dengan Shikamaru?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menghentikan mobilnya.

Temari terlonjak kaget, "I-itu... secepatnya Itachi," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Itachi tak puas dengan jawaban Temari, terdengar sangat tak meyakinkan, "Secepatnya itu kapan Temari?" desaknya sambil menatap si pirang dengan serius, membuat Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru," sahut Temari sambil berusaha tersenyum manis, menyamarkan senyum kecutnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Itachi sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Hati gadis itu kembali diselimuti oleh keraguan. Apa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Tapi, apa mungkin Itachi akan menerima kalau dia sudah hamil? Tapi dia juga tak ingin bercerai dengan Shikamaru. Entah dan entahlah. Kenapa setiap masalah yang menyangkut dengan hati dan perasaan itu sangatlah rumit dan memusingkan?

"Itachi...," panggil gadis itu pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Itachi tanpa menoleh.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku sedang... mengandung anak Shikamaru. Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku dan cari gadis lain saja," akhirnya pengakuan itu bisa diutarakannya.

Itachi tersentak, ia mengerem mendadak. Pemuda itu menatap tajam Temari, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit takut, "Kau mengalibikan kehamilanmu untuk berpisah denganku?" tanya Itachi dengan gusar, membuat Temari sedikit terperangah. Gadis itu pikir Itachi akan marah dan meninggalkannya, tapi ternyata kenyataan berkata lain.

"Bu-bukan be..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Meski aku sedih karena kau mengandung anak Shikamaru, tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah. Aku bersedia menjadi ayahnya," jelas Itachi dan membuat Temari semakin terperangah. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum kecut. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Itachi atau berpisah sekarang juga?

"Benarkah?" tanya Temari berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau pemuda Uchiha itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menampilkan wajah seriusnya, "Iya. Menginginkan istri orang lain itu, harus siap menerima segala risikonya," sahut Itachi pasti, dan kata-katanya sangat ampuh untuk mengunci bibir Temari. Pemuda itu pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba _iPhone _Temari berbunyi, gadis itu segera membaca nama si penelpon, "Halo Gaara, ada apa?"

"Apa _nee-chan_ sudah tahu tentang keberangkatan Shikamaru?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut, "Keberangkatan Shikamaru? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari dengan keheranan. Itachi yang mendengar nama _rival_nya disebut, segera memasang telinganya dengan tajam.

"Hari ini dia berangkat ke New Zealand, ia akan pindah kesana. Pesawatnya lepas landas pukul 11.00 nanti. Temui dia sebelum terlambat _nee-chan_," jelas Gaara, raut keheranan di wajah cantik gadis berambut pirang itu berubah menjadi pucat.

"Bandara _Narita_!" teriak Kankuro, membuat Temari menjauhkan sang _iPhone_ dari telinganya dan cukup jelas terdengar oleh Itachi.

**Klik...**

Gaara menutup sambungannya, meninggalkan Temari yang diam tak bergeming. Sesak, itu yang dirasakannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi? Sebegitu bencinya ia dengannya?

Sebenarnya dia bodoh atau apa? Sudah pasti Shikamaru pergi untuk menghindarinya. Tapi, kenapa harus pindah ke luar negeri? Sungguh dalamkah ia menyakitinya? Sungguh sakitkah ia melukainya? Sungguh sesakkah ia menekannya? Sungguh kejamkah ia menyiksanya? Sungguh jahatkkah ia dimatanya? Ya, semua sungguh itu memang benar. Dia sudah memberikan luka terdalam untuknya, memberikan sakit yang tak terperi, memberikan sesak yang paling sesak, memberikan kekejaman yang membuat hatinya tercabik, dan memberikan kejahatan sebagai seorang istri yang tak setia. Pemuda itu sudah bersabar menunggu dirinya dengan cintanya, tapi dia malah menghempaskan cintanya bak tak berharga sama sekali.

"Temari kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan Shikamaru dan bandara _Narita_?" tanya Itachi panik ketika melihat wajah Temari yang memucat.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa tempatnya sudah dekat?" Temari berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi," sahut Itachi heran, ada yang disembunyikan oleh Temari. Ada apa dengan Shikamaru dan bandara _Narita_? Ketika dia menguping tadi, sama sekali tak didengarnya perkataan dari Gaara, dia hanya mendengar ketika Kankuro berteriak. Apa pemuda itu mau pergi? Kalau begitu bagus, kesempatan emas untuknya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan kalau pikiran gadis itu tak terfokus dengan Shikamaru. Temari hanya menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Itachi sedikit bernafas lega.

_Iris jadi green_nya melirik pada jam tangannya, pukul 10.30, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan pergi. Hatinya gelisah, ia ingin turun dan mencegah Shikamaru, tapi Itachi bagaimana? Kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan situasi yang serumit ini? Kenapa dia harus berada di antara 2 pemuda yang begitu sangat diinginkannya? Semua ini lama-lama bisa membuat dirinya setres.

Itachi memperhatikan Temari yang sedang gelisah dari ekor matanya, ia sadar betul kalau gadis itu sedang memikirkan Shikamaru. Membuat hatinya sedikit kesal, untuk mencairkan suasana, pemuda itu pun menghidupkan musik, kesalahan fatal untuknya karena musik yang diputarnya salah alamat.

_My heart…  
__I need you…  
I love you…  
I can't say good bye…_

Nada pertama dari Naby dengan judul _if_ itu membuat air mata Temari akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Itachi, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sudah menyadarinya. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Temari dengan miris. Ia memutar setirnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, membuat Temari panik, "Itachi pelan-pelan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengejar Shikamaru," sahut Itachi datar dan sukses membuat Temari terkejut.

"Sudah terlambat Itachi. Dia pergi pukul 11.00, sekarang sudah pukul 10.45..."

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia pasti tidak akan berangkat tanpa melihat dirimu dulu," potong Itachi datar. Temari hanya diam, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah.

**Ciiiit...**

"Cepatlah, kejar dia sebelum terlambat."

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku," ujar Temari lirih sambil membuka pintu.

Itachi membuka kaca jendelanya, memperhatikan sosok Temari yang berlari. Sungguh berat merelakan orang yang kita cintai mengejar cinta orang lain. Kalau seandainya dia dulu tidak koma, pasti dia yang akan bersama Temari. Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Ternyata benar, cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki. Tapi rasanya begitu sesak dan hancur, perlahan sang air mata menuruni pipinya dan berlabuh di kemeja hitamnya.

Padahal tadi dia ingin mengajak Temari membeli cincin pernikahan dan mencari gaun pengantin, tapi ternyata semua itu tak bisa dilakukannya. Mulai hari ini, ia tak bisa lagi bersama gadis itu, gadis yang selama 8 tahun lebih dicintainya, gadis yang dulu membuat dirinya rela melepaskan semua kemewahan Uchiha hanya untuk bersamanya, gadis yang hampir membuatnya mati dan gadis yang hampir bisa membuatnya membenci kedua orang tuanya.

Dulu ia adalah seorang pencinta yang dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya, tapi sekarang ia menjadi pencinta yang malang, pencinta kesepian yang ditinggalkan oleh yang dicintai karena mengejar sang pencinta lainnya. Sunggih pahit.

"Itachi?" sebuah suara wanita menyapanya, membuat ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Hana? Itu kau?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menemui gadis bernama Hana itu.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, kenapa kau bisa ada di Jepang?"

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang itu dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, aku disini jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kalau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ya."

"Kau menunggu seseorang? Siapa?"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu," ujar Itachi sambil mengajak Hana masuk ke mobilnya.

Sementara dengan Temari, ia panik karena pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Shikamaru sudah lepas landas. Diliriknya jam tangannya, sudah pukul 12.25, sudah pasti pesawat Shikamaru telah lama berangkat. Tapi ia masih terus berharap kalau pemuda itu masih ada dibandara, masih menunggu kehadirannya. Tapi ia harus kecewa, sudah hampir sejam lebih ia berputar dan meneriakkan nama Shikamaru, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Semua orang yang berada di bandara hanya menatapnya keheranan. Lututnya goyah, tubuhnya tersender pada dinding.

Perlahan jemarinya mengelus perutnya, "Ayahmu sudah pergi. Maafkan ibu... karena tidak bisa mencegahnya," ujarnya lirih sambil menahan tangisnya.

Perlahan ia menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari bandara. Hatinya merana, hancur dan hampa. Ini mungkin hukuman dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk dirinya, untuk gadis yang tak bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya, untuk istri yang tak setia dan untuk manusia yang hidup dengan kepalsuan.

"Shikamaru... maafkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan padamu. Maafkan aku. Semoga... disana kau bisa menemukan gadis yang baik untukmu, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Selamat jalan dan selamat tinggal, aku... aku... mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, sangat... sangat... men...," kata-katanya putus karena terganti dengan tangisannya, ia tak sanggup lagi membendungnya.

Dengan kasar di hapusnya air matanya, "Aku akan menjaga anak kita, buah cinta kita. Semoga dia laki-laki, agar aku bisa melihatmu dalam dirinya. Shikamaru... terima kasih untuk semua ketulusan yang telah kau berikan padaku dan maafkan untuk semua kebohongan yang kuberikan padamu," ujarnya sambil berusaha tegar dan memberikan senyumnya pada langit yang tadinya dilewati oleh pesawat Shikamaru.

"Temari," sebuah suara laki-laki menyapanya, dengan malas ia memutar kepalanya pada si pemanggil.

"Itachi? Kau masih disini?" tanya Temari heran, dipikirnya pemuda itu sudah lama pulang.

"Iya, aku menunggumu," sahut Itachi datar.

"Terima kasih, aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Temari datar sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Mana Shikamaru?" cegah Itachi keheranan ketika mendapati Temari sendirian.

Wajah gadis itu seketika berubah menjadi sedih, "Dia... dia..., dia sudah pergi," sahutnya lirih. Temari pun tertawa kecil, berusaha menepis kesedihannya, "Sudah kubilang kan? Kita pasti terlambat, kamu sih yang tidak percaya," sahutnya dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda, tapi di mata Itachi malah gadis itu terlihat aneh. Kalau sedih bilang saja. Kenapa harus disembunyikan segala?

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Temari heran karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang yang berada di sebelah Itachi, sekaligus dia ingin mengalihkan topik.

"Ah, ini Hana. Teman kuliahku ketika di Amerika."

"Hai, namaku Hana. Kau Temari kan? Pacarnya Itachi?"

"Hai juga Hana. Iya, tapi aku bu..."

"Di apartemen Itachi banyak sekali fotomu, semua anggota _Akatsuki_ tahu tentang dirimu. Memang aku bukan termasuk anggotanya sih, tapi karena aku bersahabat baik dengan Konan, jadi aku boleh ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Itachi itu sangat mencintaimu, padahal kupikir dia itu pria yang dingin dan kaku, tapi ternyata dia lumayan romantis juga," jelas Hana sambil tersenyum, Itachi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sesekali _iris grey_nya melirik pada wajah sendu Temari. Meski dia sedikit kesal pada Hana karena bermulut ember, tapi ia tak memungkiri kalau ia sangat ingin mendengar respon Temari. Apakah gadis itu akan tersanjung atau malah sebaliknya?

Temari menatap Itachi sekilas lalu kembali menatap Hana, "Oh, aku harus pulang. Aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa Itachi, Hana," respon yang membuat hati sulung Uchiha itu retak bak batu yang dipukul dengan besi lalu menjadi reruntuhan dan puing-puing. Wanita bernama Hana itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nada datar pada ucapan Temari. Apa yang salah pikirnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini Hana," ujar Itachi ketika menyadari sosok Temari hampir menjauh, pemuda itu segera berlari untuk mengejar gadis pirang itu, berharap akan ada perubahan untuk dirinya.

"Temari tunggu!" teriak Itachi pada Temari yang hampir menyetop sebuah taksi.

Temari terkejut karena Itachi mengejarnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, taksi yang hampir di naikinya pun diambil orang.

"Ayo kuantar," tawar Itachi.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi atau menelpon Yamato," tolak Temari dengan halus.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," sahut Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau bohong, menangislah, aku siap menjadi sandaranmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, "Daripada kau mengurusi aku, lebih baik kau menemani Hana. Tidak baik loh membiarkan seorang gadis secantik dia menunggu. Aku pulang ya," ujarnya sambil membalikkan badannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Itachi menahan lengannya.

"Kau pikir aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Hana? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita?" tanya Itachi kesal sambil menatap Temari yang menunduk.

"Lihat aku Temari," paksanya sambil mengangkat dagu Temari, "Kenapa? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Bukankah dia sudah pergi? Tak bisakah kita bersama kembali?" tanyanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Temari ke dalam pelukannya.

Temari mendorong tubuh Itachi, "Maaf Itachi, semua sudah berubah. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Aku istri Shikamaru, dan akan selalu menjadi istrinya meski dia telah pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku rela menunggunya kembali disisiku, karena semua itu terjadi akibat ulahku. Aku mencintainya, maafkan aku," jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika Temari mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu. Dengan jelas dan lurus tanpa kebimbangan, bibir gadis itu melontarkan semua itu. Rasanya sangat tak sanggup menerima semua itu.

"Tapi Temari..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, jangan buat aku bagai gadis yang suka menghancurkan hati seseorang. Aku mohon, akhiri perasaanmu denganku, aku mohon. Kau boleh mengutukku atau apalah, tapi kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk..."

"Tapi dia sudah pergi Temari! Lupakan dia dan kembalilah padaku!" Itachi berkata setengah berteriak sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Temari, dia sudah tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Rasa cintanya terlalu besar, hingga melupakan niat awalnya yang tadi sudah berniat untuk merelakan gadis itu, tapi kan Shikamaru sudah pergi, jadi tak ada salahnya bila ia ingin kembali memiliki gadis itu lagi.

Temari memegang tangan Itachi yang berada di bahunya, "Lepaskan aku Itachi, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali padamu. Maafkan aku. Ku mohon mengertilah," ujarnya lirih, tapi pemuda itu masih tak mau melepaskannya.

"Tak apa Temari, tak apa bila sekarang kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu nanti, aku yakin hatimu pasti bisa berubah," Itachi berusaha membujuk Temari, hal ini membuat gadis itu ingin menangis. Ia tak ingin kembali menyakiti hati pemuda yang dulu sangat di cintainya itu, ia tak ingin. Meski dia mengakui kalau rasa cintanya pada Itachi tak semuanya sirna, tapi dia tetap akan bertahan dengan kata hatinya.

"Aku tak bisa Itachi, aku tak bisa, ku mohon mengertilah. Jangan seperti ini, jangan buat hatiku semakin tertekan, aku mohon maafkan aku," ujar Temari sambil memelas, cairan beningnya pun meluncur mulus menyusuri pipi dan dagunya. Itachi sadar ia tak bisa lagi menahan Temari, dengan sangat terpaksa dan hati remuk redam, ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Temari.

"Taksi!"

Sebelum tubuhnya memasuki taksi, Temari menoleh pada Itachi yang menatapnya sedih, "Terima kasih dan maafkan aku," ia mengulangi kata-katanya yang tadi diucapkannya ketika Itachi mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk mengejar Shikamaru.

Hana yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap sedih sosok Itachi yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang membelakanginya itu, "Kau tak apa Itachi?" tanyanya lirih sambil menepuk pelan pundak sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Dia pergi... dia pergi... dia pergi...," ujar Itachi lirih sambil menatap taksi yang membawa Temari pergi, perlahan air matanya jatuh menyusuri pipinya. Hana hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Dia berpikir betapa beruntungnya Temari bisa dicintai oleh pemuda yang sangat diharapkannya. Entah dia harus bilang Temari bodoh atau apalah karena telah meninggalkan Itachi yang menurutnya tak hanya tampan dan kaya tapi sangat baik, pengertian dan juga setia. Meski begitu, ada rasa lega dalam hatinya karena pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya sekarang telah sendiri.

Sementara dengan Temari, gadis itu sedang menatap langit biru dari balik kaca taksi yang membawanya, "New Zealand ya? Disana sejuk dan nyaman, ku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan disana," ujarnya lirih sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca.

'_Aku memang pantas kau tinggalkan dan lupakan. Aku pantas mendapatkan itu. Biarlah kita berpisah untuk selamanya, tapi jangan ceraikan aku. Karena aku masih ingin menjadi nyonya Nara Shikamaru, aku masih sangat ingin dan untuk selamanya,'_ batinnya sambil mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

"Maaf nona, anda mau kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin laut menerpa tubuh kakunya, jam di menara sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00, tapi gadis itu masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. _Iris jade green_nya menatap sayu pada laut yang berwarna hitam keemasan karena pengaruh sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Tebing tinggi tempatnya berdiri hanya dibatasi oleh pagar besi, kalau dia melompat, apa masih bisa selamat? Mengingat ketinggian tebing itu mencapai 30 meter lebih. Dia sangat ingin memasuki sang laut untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tapi hal itu tak mungkin dilaksanakannya, ia tak ingin membahayakan calon anaknya. Dia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu mendudukan pantatnya di kursi kayu yang berada di sampingnya. Jemari lentiknya kembali menyusuri perutnya yang rata.

Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya yang pucat, "Ibu merindukan ayahmu...," serunya lirih pada sang janin.

"Apa... kau bisa meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan ayahmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lirih, _iris jade green_nya kembali berkaca-kaca, padahal baru sekitar 2 menit yang lalu air matanya berhenti.

"Aku bicara apa sih?" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kekonyolannya.

Dia kembali menghela nafas perlahan, "Sebenarnya... ibu sangat ingin memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan ayahmu, tapi ibu sadar, ibu selalu menyakiti ayahmu, ibu sama sekali tak pantas memohon hal itu," lanjutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum, seperti merasa kalau sang janin melihatnya dan dia ingin memastikan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Senyumnya yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya, akhirnya kembali sirna, "Maaf ya, membuatmu lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Tapi percayalah, ayahmu adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat bertanggung jawab, penyayang dan memiliki ketulusan hati yang... ibu sendiri pun tak punya," kali ini dia hanya bisa menahan tangisannya dan menekan dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak.

Dinginnya angin malam menggelitik kulitnya, "Sepertinya sudah malam, kita pulang sekarang ya."

"Shikamaru... selamat tinggal. Aku akan berusaha menjaga calon anak kita, membesarkannya dan sedikit-sedikit akan kuceritakan dirimu padanya. Aku mencintaimu suamiku," serunya lirih pada laut, mata sehijau _zamrud_nya sudah sangat berkaca-kaca, tapi masih mati-matian ditahannya. Akhirnya, ia membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari tebing tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya, melintas di hadapannya dengan merangkul seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

"Shikamaru," panggilnya pada pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu tak menyahut, dia terus saja berjalan. Temari pun segera mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Tentu saja kedua sejoli itu terkejut akan sikap Temari. Temari buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya pada pemuda yang dikiranya adalah Shikamaru, ternyata dia salah mengenali orang.

"Hei, kau siapa? Ngapain kau pegang-pegang tangan pacarku?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu dengan kesal.

Temari yang merasa tak enak pun segera membungkukkan kepalanya, "Ma-maaf, saya salah orang. Silahkan teruskan kencan kalian."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, "Makanya, teliti dulu baru main tarik," semburnya dengan nada ketus dan Temari hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

'_Syukurlah itu bukan kau. Aku hampir saja mati membeku tadi,'_ batin Temari sambil tersenyum miris.

Ia melintasi 2 orang pemuda yang berdiri di atas kursi batu, yang satu membawa sebuah _mic_ dan yang satunya lagi membawa biola. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang juga sepertinya ingin mendengar lagu dari pengamen jalanan tersebut.

"**Baiklah, kami berdua akan membawakan beberapa puisi, semoga kalian suka," **sapa pemuda yang memegang _mic_. Ternyata mereka bukan mau menyanyi, tapi mau berpuisi.

Pemuda yang membawa biola memainkan sebuah nada yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat hati sedih Temari semakin berdesir.

"**Judulnya adalah... gadis pembawa luka," **ujar pemuda pembawa _mic_ sambil menampangkan wajah sedihnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan, **"Kau tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan kekerasan hatimu membuatku terjatuh. Kau ta****k sadar apa yang kau katakan padaku, Membuatku terjatuh dan putus asa. Kau harus kembalikan diriku, diriku yang seperti dulu, yang belum mengenal dirimu dan jatuh hati padamu,-" **bahu Temari bergetar mendengar bait puisi tersebut, matanya semakin perih dan sesak di dadanya semakin menggila.

**"-Kau datang merusak hidupku, membuatku menangis dan berdendam diri. Membuat tawa ku menjadi cucuran air mata, kembalikan, kembalikan air mataku yang telah menetes hanya untuk menangisi wanita sepertimu. Wanita yang hanya bisa membuatku terluka,-" **tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang ketika dilihatnya sosok pemuda pembaca puisi itu berubah menjadi Shikamaru. _Iris grey_ Shikamaru menatapnya tajam dan penuh kebencian. Air mata Temari sudah mengalir dengan sangat deras. Dia ingin lari, tapi kakinya terasa berat, seperti ada yang memaku kakinya untuk terus mendengarkan puisi yang sangat tepat untuk dirinya itu.  
**  
"-Kau datang dengan senyum palsu, senyum yang penuh racun, senyum yang tak seharusnya aku balas. Aku bodoh telah terperangkap oleh jeratmu, jangan pernah membayangiku dengan wajah iblismu. Pergi! Dan ku berharap kau mati!" **setelah bait terakhir itu, kakinya langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia menutup kedua telinganya karena bait terakhir puisi pemuda itu terus-terusan berdengung di telinganya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya pemuda pembaca puisi itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada para penontonnya yang bertepuk tangan.

Pergi! Dan ku berharap kau mati!**  
**Bait terakhir itu kembali memutari kepalanya, sepanjang perjalanan dia terus meneriakkan kata tidak, membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir dia gila. Dengan bercucuran air mata, kedua tangan menutupi telinga dan mulut yang berseru kata tidak, membuat gadis itu tak lagi memperhatikan jalannya, pikirannya terlalu fokus dengan halusinasinya, dan tiba-tiba, dirasakannya ada yang menarik lengannya. Gadis pirang itu menoleh, ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**'**

**...TBC…**

* * *

Gadis pembawa luka**  
**

Kau tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi  
Dengan kekerasan hatimu membuatku terjatuh  
Kau tak sadar apa yang kau katakan padaku  
Membuatku terjatuh dan putus asa  
Kau harus kembalikan diriku  
Diriku yang seperti dulu  
Yang belum mengenal dirimu  
Dan jatuh hati padamu

Kau datang merusak hidupku  
Membuatku menangis dan berdendam diri  
Membuat tawa ku menjadi cucuran air mata  
Kembalikan air mataku yang telah menetes  
Hanya untuk menangisi wanita sepertimu  
Wanita yang hanya bisa membuatku tarluka

Kau datang dengan senyum palsu  
Senyum yang penuh racun  
Senyum yang tak seharusnya aku balas  
Aku bodoh telah terperangkap oleh jeratmu  
Jangan pernah membayangiku dengan wajah iblismu  
Pergi dan ku berharap kau mati

*Puisi ini aku nemu di google, ku pikir kata-katanya cocok untuk ceritaku, jadi ku ambil saja.*  
Puisi enggak ada penulisnya, jadi enggak tahu punya siapa.  
Apa benar cocok ya, ma ceritaku?  
Hah, mungkin ya...#digebukin

* * *

NB: puisinya dicetak bold karena pakai mic, biar keliatan beda. #paseh

Betewe, ada yang tau g, siapa cowok rambut cokelat itu? #karena masalahnya saya lupa siapa? #dibakar rame2...(fisz...)

Thanks to:

La Rikou, Sierrachan, Itazakina, Simba chan, Jun, Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki, Sad and Mad, Hakabana-chan, Sabaku Yuri, Kimoto' mamoru, Mahou Akai Ito, NaraTema, Selvi, Yuu, Kyoko Raa , Hanamana Zui, Misa Nara, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, SasuTema, Hayana, Hello Kitty cute, Gillian Chung-re re, Ryuta Kenshin, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Cokelat keju males log in, Uzumaki-'.'.'-Hyuga, Uchiha Yuki-chan, Kitaro, Shika Lovers, Kagome Sabaku, mayraa, Vicky Yun Kamiya, Naoki, and'z a.n, Takana Nara, Sketsa Gelap, Yue Heartphilia ga log in, Putri Suna, Gui gui, Hinata uzumaki

Makasih karena kalian masih mau mengikuti alur cerita gaje ini.  
sepertinya belum tamat ni...(nyengir gaje,)  
1 chapter terakhir lagi,,,,,

Maaf bila ceritanya semakin gaje, OOC dan kesalahan yang banyak...  
Maaf juga tidak bisa balas Reviewnya...

Akhir kata...  
RnR please...

:- )


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Pairing: ShikaTema dan ItaHana**

**Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**~•****｡ ⌒ … ****I'm not a Child … ⌒ ****｡•**

*** By_CharLene Choi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah _limousine_ mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di sebuah restoran mewah Italia. Dari pintu restoran—yang terbuat dari kaca bening layaknya tanpa kaca—itu terlihatlah sosok Sabaku Kaze yang keluar dari _lift _dengan beberapa pria yang mengenakan jas-jas mahal. Tampaknya beliau sedang menghadiri jamuan makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya. Pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di dunia itu melemparkan senyum tipisnya ketika akan berpisah dengan semua rekan bisnisnya. Perlahan dia menuju _limo-_nya dengan diiringi oleh lima _bodyguard_ dan Kitsuchi—sekretaris pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurusi perusahaan besarnya.

Dengan cekatan Kitsuchi membukakan pintu _limo_, setelah Sabaku Kaze masuk, ia pun menyusul sambil menutup pintu. _Limo_ mewah itu melenggang pergi dengan diiringi oleh 2 mobil _sport_ hitam yang berisikan kelima _bodyguard_ Sabaku. Kitsuchi menuangkan segelas anggur untuk sang majikan. Ketika Sabaku Kaze tengah menikmati anggurnya sambil membaca buku, Kitsuchi tampak sibuk menekuri iPad_-_nya yang berisikan semua agenda perusahaan dan jadwal penting untuk tuannya. Sungguh melelahkan, mengurusi sebuah perusahaan terbesar di dunia itu memang sangatlah melelahkan, sibuk mengatur ini, mengatur itu, memblokir ini, memblokir itu, menarik ini, menarik itu, memberhentikan ini, memberhentikan itu dan lain-lainnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga, berkat dirinya menjadi orang kepercayaan Sabaku Kaze, keluarganya hidup bergelimangan harta.

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang iPad ke jendela, matanya membulat ketika menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, bukan kenal lagi, tapi sangat akrab. Sudah empat puluh tahun ia bekerja dengan keluarga Sabaku, membuat dirinya sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh Sabaku Kaze dan anak-anaknya. Tidak salah lagi, matanya masih belum rabun untuk mengenali sosok yang berlari itu. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa ia berlari dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila? Apa dia tidak takut bila ada orang yang mengenalinya dan menyebarkan kejadian ini di _media_?

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya pak, tapi sepertinya saya melihat nona Temari berlarian di jalan sambil berteriak-teriak," ujar Kitsuchi cemas tanpa menatap Sabaku Kaze, matanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengawasi sosok Temari yang laju larinya semakin cepat.

Sabaku Kaze hampir tersedak oleh anggurnya ketika mendengar fakta yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kitsuchi. Dengan segera ia mengikuti arah pandang sekretarisnya itu. Amarahnya mendidih melihat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kitsuchi itu benar. Apa-apaan itu? Putri dari keluarga Sabaku berlarian dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di jalanan seperti orang gila. Sungguh hal yang memalukan. Dengan emosi tertahan, beliau memerintahkan sang supir untuk berhenti. Kitsuchi bisa melihat raut kekesalan di wajah datar majikannya itu, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan nona Temari.

Sabaku Kaze turun dengan tergesa-gesa, dikejarnya sosok Temari yang hampir berlari ke tengah jalan dan langsung menangkap lengannya. Temari berbalik, betapa terkejutnya pria paruh baya itu ketika melihat lelehan air mata di _iris_ indah putrinya, tak selang beberapa lama, putrinya itu langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Ada apa? Kenapa buah hatinya menangis?

Kitsuchi yang berlari mengikuti dengan diiringi oleh kelima _bodyguard_ segera menyuruh Sabaku Kaze untuk membawa Temari masuk ke _limo_. Masih dalam dekapan sang ayah yang terkejut sekaligus heran bercampur khawatir, Temari terus menumpahkan kesedihannya. Kitsuchi hanya memandang sedih gadis pirang yang menangis pilu itu. Sekian tahun ia mengenal Temari, belum pernah dilihatnya gadis itu menangis seperti ini, kecuali ketika ibundanya meninggal, hanya sekali itu. Berarti... telah terjadi hal yang serius dengannya.

Diliriknya Sabaku Kaze yang menampilkan raut sedihnya, wajah datar yang tadi penuh emosi hilang sudah, ternyata hatinya luluh melihat air mata putrinya. Tangan Sabaku terangkat untuk membelai rambut Temari, tapi dia masih ragu. Kitsuchi tahu kalau beliau sangat menyayangi ketiga anaknya, tapi cara penyampaian kasih sayangnya yang salah. Dia selalu bertindak dingin dan mengukur semua kebahagian anak-anaknya dengan kemewahan. Ketika Temari akan menikah, Sabaku Kaze selalu terlihat gelisah, dan ketika Temari akan pindah ke rumah barunya, beliau menyiapkan sebuah rumah mewah yang bernilai triliunan, semua pelayan profesional dan beberapa arsitek untuk mengatur barang-barang mewah di kediaman baru putrinya. Semua itu dilakukannya agar Temari merasa berada di istana Sabaku.

Selama beberapa menit tangisan pilu Temari masih mengusai ruangan _limo_ yang luas itu. Gadis itu mencengkram erat jas sang ayah. Ketika tangan hangat ayahnya membelai rambut pirangnya, tangisnya perlahan mereda, kini hanya terdengar isakan kecilnya saja. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah cemas ayahnya dengan _iris_ hijaunya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau menikah dengan Itachi. Aku tidak mau ayah. Aku mencintai Shikamaru, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mohon ayah jangan marah padaku," ujar Temari di sela-sela isakannya, suaranya serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Sabaku Kaze tertegun, putrinya seperti orang gila tadi karena Shikamaru. Apa benar Temari sudah mencintai pemuda Nara itu? Kalau benar begitu, berarti dia harus rela mengembalikan setengah harta Uchiha. Rasanya sungguh berat, ia tak ingin melepaskan predikat perusahaan nomor satu internasional yang kini di genggamnya, tapi dia juga sayang putrinya. Tapi...

"Ayah... Shikamaru tadi pergi ke New Zealand, dia meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya. Dia benci aku ayah. Dia benci aku ayah...," Sabaku Kaze masih terdiam, ia masih sibuk berperang dengan bathinnya. Antara harta atau putrinya.

"Ayah... aku mohon, izinkan aku untuk terus menjadi istri Shikamaru. Kalaupun nanti dia menceraikan aku, aku siap menjanda selamanya. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya ayah, aku tulus ayah, hanya dia yang aku cintai," Temari masih berusaha meminta persetujuan ayahnya yang masih terdiam, menatapnya datar.

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Itachi tadi. Dan... janin di rahimku masih ada. Aku akan membesarkannya ayah," lanjut Temari tegas sambil menghapus air matanya. Sesaat ia melihat air muka ayahnya menegang sebelum akhirnya kembali ke wajah datarnya.

Sabaku Kaze melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke jendela. "Ayah akan antarkan kau pulang ke rumahmu," ujarnya datar. Temari terpaku, ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Ternyata ayahnya masih tetap dengan keputusannya. Kejam!

**#**

Temari turun dengan lesu, tangis dan isakannya sudah mereda. Ayahnya diam seribu bahasa, beliau pasti sangat marah atas keputusannya, membuat hatinya semakin miris. _Limo_ ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya yang terpaku di hadapan gerbang kediamannya—tempat tinggalnya bersama Shikamaru. Rasanya sangat berat untuk masuk ke dalam, dia pasti akan merasakan kesendirian lagi.

Ia menekan bel yang ada di sebelah kanan gerbang dengan lesu, sebuah pintu kecil terbuka, seorang satpam tampak sedang berusaha mengenali wajahnya, satpam itu langsung terkejut ketika menyadari wanita yang berdiri diluar—ternyata—adalah majikannya, dengan segera ia menelpon petugas yang berada diruangan mesin untuk membukakan pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, gerbang besar nan mewah itu terbuka secara otomatis. Temari masuk dengan perlahan, tak dihiraukannya reaksi gemetaran dari satpam berambut hitam yang tengah menunduk menyambutnya.

Ketika Temari sudah berjalan menjauh, satpam berambut hitam itu menarik nafas lega. Dia—tadi—sudah ketakutan kalau akan dipecat karena lama membukakan pintu gerbang—habis penampilan majikannya itu sangat berbeda, biasanya selalu terlihat rapi, anggun, cantik dan menawan, tapi sekarang malah terlihat sangat kusut, pokoknya jauh berbeda dari penampilan yang sering dilihatnya.

Temari berjalan dengan menunduk. Air matanya sudah mau turun lagi, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya membentur pada sosok yang membuatnya—seharian ini—menangis. Sosok itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap dirinya. Ia tak percaya, sangat tak percaya. Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas—mungkin hanya mimpi atau halusinasinya saja—lalu membukanya. Dan... sosok itu tetap ada—masih dalam posisi berdiri sambil menatapnya. Ingin dirinya berlari dan menampar pria itu. Dia mengira pria itu telah pergi, tapi nyatanya...

Tangisnya sudah hampir pecah, tapi dia masih berusaha menahannya, di dekatinya pemuda itu dengan sejuta perasaan yang berkecamuk. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berada di New Zealand?" tanyanya datar. Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, ia mengutuk dirinya. Hati dan bibirnya ternyata masih sangat sulit untuk bersatu. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya.

Sedih kembali melandanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita di hadapannya itu. "Kau tahu dari Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Temari diam, ia malah menundukan kepalanya. Shikamaru semakin bertambah sedih, bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja, wanita itu tidak mau. Ternyata percuma saja menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya, karena wanita itu sudah mengharapkan dirinya untuk menjauh darinya.

Berjam-jam dia menunggu hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan, menunggu hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, menunggu hanya untuk melihat senyumannya dan menunggu hanya untuk mendengarkan suaranya—meski yang ditunggu olehnya itu sedang sibuk kencan dengan kekasihnya sampai pulang larut malam begini. Tapi dia rela melakukannya, dia rela. Karena untuk selamanya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok wanita itu, untuk selamanya tidak akan melihat wajahnya, untuk selamanya tidak akan melihat senyumannya dan untuk selamanya tidak akan mendengar suaranya. Demi semua itu, ia mengesampingkan rasa bencinya—yang nyatanya masih tak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintanya.

"Aku menunda keberangkatanku karena ingin mengambil beberapa berkasku yang ketinggalan," ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil menatap Temari yang kini membelakanginya. Emosinya mendidih, apa salahnya sampai wanita itu tak mau melihat dirinya?

"Kalau begitu ambillah," sahut Temari datar. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru memotong telinganya agar tak mendengar setiap nada datar yang dilontarkan wanita itu. Dengan gontai ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menuju—bekas—kamarnya dengan melewati Izumo dan semua pelayan yang menatapnya sedih.

Ketika Shikamaru sibuk mengumpulkan semua berkas miliknya, Temari berdiri mematung—dengan air matanya yang sudah jatuh. Ternyata Shikamaru salah, Temari menunduk dan membelakangi dirinya bukan karena membencinya, tapi karena wanita itu ingin menyembunyikan tangisnya. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketika Shikamaru memberitahu alasannya masih berada di Jepang—di rumah mereka—karena hanya untuk mengambil beberapa berkasnya yang ketinggalan, membuat hatinya miris dan sesak. Ternyata pria itu menunda keberangkatannya bukan karena ingin bertemu dirinya. Ternyata benar dia telah melupakan dirinya, menghapus dirinya dan mengubur dirinya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk dia meminta Shikamaru tinggal, karena pemuda itu sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru keluar sambil membawa sebuah tas berwarna hitam. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujarnya lirih pada sosok Temari yang masih membelakanginya. Bila menuruti kata hatinya, dia ingin merengkuh tubuh wanita itu kepelukannya—dan selamanya tak akan di lepasnya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin dilakukannya, karena hanya akan memancing pertengkaran yang hebat.

Shikamaru membawa tubuhnya pergi menjauh dari Temari, dia menahan kepalanya agar tak berputar, ia tak ingin mendapati kenyataan kalau wanita itu sudah tak berada lagi di depan pintu, ia tak ingin.

Temari mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat jelas air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak menoleh? Tak merasakah pria itu kalau dari tadi bahunya bergetar karena menahan isakannya?

Ketika dilihatnya sosok Shikamaru mulai menjauh, ia memantapkan hatinya. Ia mencintainya, dan ia harus berusaha memperjuangkannya. Temari segera berlari dan langsung memeluk sosok suaminya itu dengan erat.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, nafas dan jantungnya seakan berhenti. Ia tak percaya kalau tangan halus yang memeluknya dengan erat ini adalah milik Temari. Dia berdiri kaku di tempatnya berpijak selayaknya sebuah patung. Telinganya seakan menuli ketika mendengar tangisan Temari.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Temari disela-sela tangisannya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Shikamaru berusaha melepaskan pelukan Temari, ia menepis tangan wanita itu dengan kasar, Temari sontak terkejut. Pria itu membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam _iris jade green_ yang basah oleh air mata itu. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal? Apa untuk menjadi saksi pernikahanmu dengan Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal, emosinya memuncak, ia kesal dengan Temari, sangat kesal.

"Tidak. Hubunganku dan Itachi sudah berakhir. Aku sadar akan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Ketika kau jauh dariku, aku sungguh tersiksa. Percayalah, aku tidak dusta," jelas Temari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ujarnya datar sambil membalikkan badannya, tapi Temari langsung mencengkram lengan kanannya.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan pergi," Temari mulai mengiba-iba di sela isakannya.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menepis tangan Temari dengan kasar. "Kenapa Temari? Padahal belum sampai lima menit kau bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padaku, tapi sekarang kau malah menangis mencegahku. Kenapa? Apa kau sangat senang mempermainkan perasaanku?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya benar-benar sudah tak tak terbendung lagi. Ia tak mengerti Temari, sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu.

"Tidak! Aku jujur! Kali ini aku benar-benar jujur!" serunya parau. Ia menyentuh wajah Shikamaru dan menariknya cepat ke wajahnya.

**Cup...**

Temari mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya, ia menatap _iris grey_ Shikamaru dengan nanar. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tulus. Apa kau tak melihat mataku yang bengkak dan mendengar suaraku yang parau? Seharian ini aku terus-terusan menangis, aku menangis karena kau meninggalkan aku," Temari kembali mengiba, sementara Shikamaru berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

Temari mencengkram erat kemeja Shikamaru. "Aku tahu aku egois, aku penipu dan juga jahat. Tapi itu dulu, aku benar-benar jujur Shikamaru. Aku mohon percayalah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa agar kau percaya? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Katakan, katakan Shikamaru," tambah Temari dengan semakin mengiba. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras.

Shikamaru menatap lirih pada Temari. Ingin dia mempercayai perkataan wanita itu, tapi kebohongannya sudah terlampau banyak. Apalagi ia tak bisa memaafkan kesalahan Temari yang dengan tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri karena Itachi. Mengingat hal itu, membuatnya merasa dilema. "Sulit untukku percaya denganmu," ujarnya lirih sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Temari di kemejanya. Ia mengusap pelan air mata Temari dan berbalik pergi. Meski ia sangat mencintai Temari, tapi ia tak mau lagi hidup dalam kubangan kebohongan. Ia yakin wanita itu hanya kasihan padanya—atau mungkin Temari takut ia akan bunuh diri di New Zealand dan dia akan jadi pihak yang disalahkan. Huh! Sungguh menyebalkan—ia tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya karena seorang wanita pembunuh. Lagipula cinta itu tak harus memiliki.

Temari membeku. Kedua lututnya goyah, ia pun jatuh terduduk. _Iris jade_-nya menatap nanar pada sosok Shikamaru yang kian menjauh. "Aku mencintaimu," serunya pelan. "AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU! TEMARI MENCINTAI SHIKAMARU!" Dengan parau ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia berdiri dan berlari, memeluk pria itu sekali lagi dari belakang—kali ini dengan lebih erat.

"Aku mohon percayalah. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan anak kita," pinta Temari lirih, ia membenamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata ke punggung Shikamaru.

Betapa terbelalaknya Shikamaru ketika mendengar pengakuan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Temari. "A-anak kita? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata. Ia melepas pelukan Temari dan berbalik, menatap dalam _iris_ Temari yang basah—berusaha mencari kebenaran dari _iris_ indah itu.

Temari memeluk Shikamaru. "Aku bohong, bayi kita masih hidup. Ia masih ada." ia melepas pelukannya, lalu meraih tangan kanan Shikamaru untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Shikamaru terpaku, semua ini sangat membingungkan. "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, katakan kalau kau membenciku, katakan," tambah Temari lirih. Ia menatap sendu pada sosok Shikamaru yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Dan, yang terjadi selanjutnya mampu membuat wanita itu tercengang.

Shikamaru memeluknya erat, dan beberapa detik kemudian, telinganya menangkap isak kecil pria itu. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak sanggup membunuh cintaku padamu, apalagi membencimu. Itu adalah hal tersulit bagiku," ujarnya pelan. Ia percaya Temari tak berbohong. Apalagi kabar tentang calon anaknya yang masih hidup, membuat beban bathinnya selama ini menghilang. Terbang melayang tertiup angin.

Temari membalas pelukan erat sang suami. Di bibirnya terukir senyuman bahagia. "Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

Keduanya saling menatap. Temari menghapus air mata suaminya itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Mau tahu sesuatu?" ujar pria itu lembut sebelum mengecup dahi Temari.

"Apa?" tanya Temari dengan penasaran. _Iris jade_-nya berbinar karena kebahagiaan.

"Apa yang ku ambil tadi?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

"Dokumen-dokumen perusahaanmu kan?" ujar Temari keheranan.

Shikamaru kembali memeluk Temari sekilas, ia menatap dalam _iris jade_ sang istri. "Bukan, aku mengambil semua fotomu yang kusimpan di sini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tas hitam yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya—yang tadi di ambilnya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat wajahmu," tambahnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Temari hanya mampu tercengang sebelum akhirnya memasang senyum bahagianya kembali.

Selain kedua insan itu, ternyata ada banyak pasang mata yang bahagia melihat keduanya bersatu kembali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Izumo dan semua pelayan. Tapi jangan lupakan para satpam yang juga ikut melihat—mengintip majikan mereka yang tengah berciuman mesra di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Temari hanya terdiam ketika Sabaku Kaze pergi meninggalkan mereka—yang tengah berlutut—tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Wanita itu menangis di pelukan Shikamaru. Dia yakin ayahnya tidak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa semua kejadian dalam hidupnya menjadi berputar arahnya? Dulu ketika ia ingin menikah dengan Itachi, sang ayah tidak setuju, beliau malah menikahkannya dengan Shikamaru. Sekarang ketika dia sudah memilih Shikamaru, sang ayah malah setuju dia menikah dengan Itachi. Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan garis kehidupannya?

Kankuro menatap miris sang kakak. Entah kenapa dia merasa kisah cinta kakaknya sungguh menyedihkan. Dia pun membelai rambut pirang sang kakak, membantu meredakan tangisnya.

**#**

Sabaku Kaze masuk ke ruangan kamarnya. Ditatapnya potret besar yang berisi seorang wanita anggun berambut pirang yang penampilannya persis Temari. Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah dinginnya. "Karura, putri kecil kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau tahu, dia sedang mengandung cucu pertama kita. Aku bahagia mendengar dirinya hamil, tapi egoisku malah memerintahkanku untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ambisi untuk menjadikan Sabaku _group_ sebagai perusahaan nomor satu di dunia, telah membuatku menjadi ayah yang kejam," ia berkata lirih, menumpahkan segala isi hatinya pada potret sang istri.

"Tapi ketika melihat tangisan dari Temari, aku tahu betapa dia sangat menginginkan keluarga kecilnya bersama Shikamaru. Demi kebahagiaan putri kecil kita, aku akan mengembalikan setengah harta Uchiha yang ada padaku," lanjutnya pelan dan tegas. Ia mengukir sebuah senyum bahagia di wajahnya—senyum yang tak pernah ketiga buah hatinya lihat.

"Selama ini aku selalu memperlakukan Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara dengan dingin. Mereka pasti mengira aku bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik. Tapi semua itu kulakukan agar mereka tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja, aku ingin mereka mandiri dan kuat sepertiku. Karena menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan terbesar di dunia itu tidaklah mudah. Akibat ulahku, mereka menjadi takut dengan sosokku. Kami sangat jarang berkumpul bersama, seandainya kau masih berada di sisiku, mungkin mereka akan mengenal sosokku yang sangat menyayangi mereka," mata beliau mulai berkaca-kaca. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menangis, terakhir kali air matanya turun karena kepergian sang istri—itu pun tak ada yang melihat, termasuk ketiga anaknya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, hanya memperhatikan tingkah ayahnya dengan haru. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan fakta yang di dengarnya. Ternyata sang ayah sangat mencintai Temari, Kankuro dan dirinya, hanya saja sang ayah selalu menutupi rasa sayangnya dengan berlaku dingin. Dia ingin menangis mendengarnya. Perlahan pria berambut merah itu mendekati sang ayah dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Ibu pasti bahagia ayah," ujarnya datar tapi terdengar sangat lembut.

Sabaku Kaze sedikit terkejut mendapati putra bungsunya itu berada di sampingnya, pasti dia sudah mendengar semua isi hatinya. Sabaku Kaze tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar putraku, ibumu pasti bahagia atas kehamilan kakakmu."

Sabaku Kaze menepuk pelan pundak Gaara. "Kau sudah dewasa Gaara, ayah harap kau bisa menjadi pria hebat seperti ayah dan kakakmu—Kankuro," tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kulakukan harapan ayah," sahut Gaara pelan, _iris jade_-nya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu.

Beliau memeluk putra bungsunya itu dengan haru. "Maafkan atas sikap ayah selama ini," ujarnya pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Gaara.

"Tidak, ayah adalah sosok ayah terbaik yang pernah ada," sahut Gaara sembari membalas pelukan sayang sang ayah.

"Wah, kalian berkumpul disini ya? Apa aku boleh ikut berpelukan?" celetuk Kankuro yang kebetulan sedang mencari sang ayah. Meski sedikit heran dengan atmosfir antara ayah dan adiknya—kok bisa main peluk-pelukan segala, terus kenapa mata keduanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sungguh hal yang langka. Tapi karena dia merupakan sosok pria yang _easy going_, ia hanya menanggapi hal langka itu dengan biasa.

"Kemarilah Kankuro," ujar sang ayah lembut sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kankuro pun melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Kankuro yang kaget ketika Sabaku Kaze memeluk dirinya. Sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau sekarang ayahnya itu tengah memeluknya.

"Maafkan sikap ayah selama ini padamu."

"Ayah kau kenapa?" Kankuro bertanya dengan panik. Ia melepas pelukan ayahnya, dan menatap sosok sang ayah dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Ayah selama ini selalu bersikap keras dan dingin padamu, maafkan ayah," meski masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap sang ayah, tapi akhirnya Kankuro pun mengangguk pelan. Ada rasa bahagia di hatinya, kehangatan keluarga yang seperti inilah yang sangat di inginkannya.

"Dimana Temari?" tanya Sabaku Kaze pelan.

"Dia masih ada di ruang tamu," sahut Kankuro lirih sambil keluar kamar, Sabaku Kaze dan Gaara pun mengikuti langkah Sabaku tengah itu dengan perlahan.

**#**

Sabaku Kaze miris melihat air mata putrinya yang masih mengalir dengan deras, dia yang menyebabkan putri tercintanya menangis. Sungguh ia ayah yang kejam. Perlahan ia mendekat dan meraih tubuh putrinya itu dari pelukan Shikamaru dan mendekapnya erat. "Maafkan ayah Temari. Maafkan atas sikap kejam ayah padamu—selama ini. Ayah mohon jangan menangis lagi, air matamu membuat ayah semakin bersalah. Ayah akan membatalkan perjanjian dengan Uchiha. Kau putri ayah, kebahagiaanmu diatas segalanya," ujar beliau lirih. Ia membelai rambut pirang putrinya dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan kedamaian dan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ayah... terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya," sahut Temari haru, ia membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan erat.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sabaku Kaze pada Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri menatapnya nanar. Beliau melepas pelukannya dengan Temari, dan menepuk pelan pundak menantunya itu. "Terima kasih sudah mau membahagiakan putri kecilku," lanjutnya tulus sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit canggung. Meski sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap mertuanya itu, tapi ia tetap bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Temari disetujui. "Sama-sama tuan," sahutnya formal.

"Kau berbicara seperti dengan orang lain saja," protes Sabaku Kaze sambil mengerenyit.

"Ah, maafkan saya ayah," ujar Shikamaru masih dengan nada canggung.

"Begitu lebih baik," komentar Sabaku Kaze sambil tersenyum bahagia. Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara terbengong melihat senyum—langka—ayah mereka. Sementara Shikamaru malah berpikir 'kalau semua ini mimpi'. Seorang Sabaku Kaze yang terkenal dingin, ternyata bisa juga menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu menyejukan hati. Hm... ketiga penerus Sabaku itu berpikir mungkin inilah penyebab ibu mereka bisa jatuh cinta pada ayah mereka, ternyata di balik sosok angkuh nan dingin itu tersimpan sebuah kehangatan.

**#**

Yoshino berpelukan erat dengan Temari. Keduanya saling bertangisan-tangisan. Temari berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada ibu mertuanya itu karena telah membuat wanita paruh baya itu bersedih.

Shikamaru merasa sangat lega melihat emosi ibunya menghilang, padahal tadi ketika mendapati dirinya datang bersama Temari, Sabaku Kaze, Gaara, dan Kankuro, ibunya itu langsung berteriak mengusir Temari dan keluarganya. Tapi setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dan pengakuan salah dari Temari, hati ibunya pun luluh.

Memang sebenarnya Yoshino tak bisa membenci Temari, ia sayang dengan wanita itu, bahkan dulu ia sudah menganggap wanita itu sebagai putrinya. Dia hanya tak terima putranya disakiti. Tapi ketika melihat air mata dan suara parau Temari, membuatnya sedih. Dia sadar akan kenyataan, sebuah kenyataan yang dilupakannya. Pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari adalah sebuah alibi. Ya, alibi untuk menutupi pernikahan Temari dan Itachi, dan sebuah alibi untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu dan kedua adiknya dari hukuman. Mengingat kenyataan itu, membuatnya menyesal karena telah sempat membenci Temari. Wajar bila wanita itu lebih memilih Itachi daripada Shikamaru yang _notabene_ bukan pria yang diharapkannya menjadi pendampingnya, itu sangat wajar. Karena memang dari awal Temari hanya menganggap Shikamaru sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang semua itu menjadi masa lalu, karena Temari telah membalas cinta putranya, membuatnya bahagia. Wanita paruh baya itu semakin bertambah bahagia ketika mendengar kalau Temari sedang mengandung, keinginannya untuk memiliki cucu akhirnya terkabul.

Akhirnya kedua keluarga yang hampir terpecah belah itu pun rukun kembali seperti semula. Senyum kebahagiaan terkembang di bibir mereka. Dan, sesosok makhluk baru akan segera bergabung dengan mereka, sosok yang akan menjadi malaikat kecil nan lucu bagi keluarga Nara-Sabaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika usia kandungan Temari memasuki bulan kelima, dimana Temari sudah bisa merasakan gerakan dari janinnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mengidam dari wanita itu, membuat Shikamaru keheranan. Dia selalu bertanya, dan wanita itu selalu menjawab tidak ada. Tapi memang ada yang aneh, dari awal kehamilannya, istrinya itu selalu meminta dirinya untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Apa mungkin Temari mengidam dirinya? Tapi itu sungguh mustahil.

Pada akhir bulan, ketika usia kandungan Temari akan masuk bulan keenam, mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di atas kapal yang menjadi tempat bulan madu mereka. Malam yang sungguh indah, bintang di langit bertaburan bak butiran mutiara di laut lepas, ditambah dengan sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indah, sebuah malam yang indah dan romantis. Sepertinya alam tahu akan kehadiran pasangan yang sedang bahagia itu. Keduanya duduk berdampingan sambil memandang langit penuh bintang.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru pelan. _Iris grey_-nya beralih memandang laut lepas.

"Apa?" tanya Temari acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sama sekali tak menginginkan sesuatu? Katakan saja, kalau aku bisa, pasti akan aku kabulkan," Temari menatap sang suami yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, tapi memang benar tidak ada," ujarnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Katakan saja. Aku takut nanti anak kita ngiler karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan," mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, membuat Temari terkekeh pelan.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang suami—dengan penuh cinta. "Kau ternyata lucu juga ya."

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru risih. Perlahan semburat merah menjalari wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Entah kenapa tatapan wanita itu selalu membuatnya tersipu—layaknya seorang pria remaja yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau mau tahu aku mengidam apa?" ujarnya pelan, dan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan penasaran. Temari memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat, dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Aku mengidam dirimu. Anakmu ingin dekat denganmu—begitupun aku," lanjutnya tulus.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ternyata benar ya," ujarnya pelan.

"Apanya yang benar?" Temari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan heran.

"Ah tidak," kilah Shikamaru sambil kembali menggaruk kepalanya—yang memang tak gatal.

Temari yang tak mau ambil pusing pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Ia selalu suka tidur disana, ia merasa tenang dan nyaman, apalagi dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung pria itu berdetak dengan kencang—sekencang jantungnya. "Shika... jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah hampir ribuan kali mengatakan itu Temari," komentar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai rambut pirang sang istri dengan sayang.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu," tambah Temari sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Temari."

"Apa?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan kehidupan kita sekarang. Mengingat dulu kau sangat mencintai I—"

**Cup...**

Kecupan singkat di bibir itu cukup membuat Shikamaru menghentikan perkataannya. Pria itu mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya sangat bahagia. Perlahan ia melonggarkan pelukannya, meraih wajah Temari yang menatapnya heran. _Iris_ mereka bertemu, dari pancaran mata masing-masing, keduanya bisa merasakan cinta tulus dari mata yang berbinar saling memandang.

Temari tersenyum lembut, Shikamaru meraih tangan kanannya dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut sambil mengucapkan. "_I adore you_," ujarnya pelan, di wajah putih Temari terbentuk samar rona merah.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pundak Temari. "_I want you_," serunya lembut sambil mengecup pelan pundak Temari, rona merah yang sedikit samar itu kini sedikit jelas terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

Wajahnya beralih ke leher jenjang sang istri. "_We belong together_," ujarnya pelan sebelum mengecup lembut leher putih itu. Rona merah di wajah Temari sudah bertambah semakin jelas.

"_You're my everything_," bisik Shikamaru lembut di telinga Temari, dan dengan sepenuhnya para rona merah menguasai wajah cantiknya yang putih.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah sang suami mendekati wajahnya yang sudah memerah, ia tak pernah menyangka Shikamaru bisa seromantis ini. Sebelum ia merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya, ia mendengar bibir pemuda itu mengucapkan. "_I love you_," dan hilanglah jarak di wajah mereka, bibir yang bertaut sebagai tanda cinta untuk pasangannya. Sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan mengandung arti kebahagian yang tak terkira.

Shikamaru mengakhiri ciumannya, ia tersenyum—malu—sambil menatap _iris jade green_ Temari yang juga menatapnya dengan tersipu, sungguh manis. Akhirnya bocah kecil ini bisa juga mendapatkan sang gadis pujaannya.

"_Forever you'll be mine_," seru Shikamaru sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi mulus Temari.

Ah, rasanya jantung Temari mau meledak, semua sentuhan dan kata-kata manis Shikamaru mampu membuatnya melayang ke langit ketujuh. Dari mana pria pemalas ini menciptakan semua keromantisan ini?

"Kau lucu."

**Krak... krek... trak...**

Shikamaru terdiam mematung, perlahan patungnya retak. Setelah bersusah payah menciptakan sebuah momen romantis sampai-sampai otak jeniusnya berputar-putar tujuh keliling, bukannya mendapat pujian malah dibilang lucu. Oh, betapa memalukannya ia malam ini!

Temari tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi kecewa dari sang suami. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Shikamaru. "_Forever you'll be mine_," ujarnya lembut setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Terima kasih atas malam yang romantis ini," tambah Temari dengan tersipu, dan Shikamaru pun memasang tampang bangganya. Perbuatan dadakannya ternyata berhasil.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, angin malam tak baik untuk dirimu dan dia," ujar Shikamaru lembut, ia mengusap perut buncit Temari dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh berisi sang istri.** "**Ugh, kau sangat berat ya?"

"Ya iyalah, bobotku sekarang kan menjadi dua orang," sahut Temari cemberut, dan Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan. Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, ia berjalan ke lantai dua—ke kamar mereka.

Shikamaru membaringkan Temari dengan hati-hati, ia mengecup dahi Temari dengan lembut. Ketika mereka akan berpelukan, Temari merasakan janinnya menendang perutnya.

"Sepertinya si kecil mau dibelai oleh ayahnya."

"Anak manis, sudah malam. Ibumu mau istirahat, sekarang tidur lagi ya," ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil mengelus perut Temari. Sebuah gerakan kecil merespon perbuatannya, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang anakmu ingin dipeluk."

"Ini permintaan si kecil atau—"

"Dua-duanya," potong Temari cepat sambil memeluk Shikamaru dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang pria itu. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia pun membalas pelukan sang istri sambil membelai rambut pirangnya. Keduanya terlelap dengan masing-masing senyum bahagia di bibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika usia kandungan Temari memasuki bulan ketujuh, mereka melakukan cek USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin sang janin. Setelah hasilnya keluar, ternyata anak pertama mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Wah, harus segera menyiapkan pakaian bayi perempuan yang cantik.

Sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya, Sabaku Kaze mengadakan pesta di istana Sabaku dengan mengundang orang-orang miskin dan anak-anak yatim-piatu. Beliau ingin berbagi kebahagian sekaligus berbagi rezekinya yang melimpah. Selain orang-orang tak mampu, Sabaku Kaze juga mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya, termasuk keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata semenjak pembatalan perjanjian antara Sabaku Kaze dan Uchiha Fukagu, kedua pemimpin perusahaan terbesar itu sudah memutuskan untuk saling bekerja sama. Bukankah damai itu indah?

Uchiha Itachi datang dengan Inuzuka Hana, mereka sekarang berstatus tunangan semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Ternyata dibalik setiap peristiwa, Yang Maha Kuasa sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk hamba-Nya. Pertemuan tak sengaja Itachi dan Hana membuat kedua insan itu menjadi dekat. Ketika pesta pertunangan Itachi dan Hana, Shikamaru dan Temari menghadirinya untuk memberikan selamat. Temari sangat bahagia karena pria yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya telah mendapatkan pengganti dirinya.

Itachi tertegun melihat wanita yang dicintainya dengan perut buncitnya, wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia—didampingi oleh Shikamaru. Meski dirinya sudah menerima Hana, tapi hatinya tetap tak bisa berbohong, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tapi rasa itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam, karena bukan dia yang menjadi jodoh wanita itu, dan juga sebaliknya. Karena jodohnya—sekarang—berada di sampingnya. Ya, Inuzuka Hana, tunangannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Ketika acara jabat tangan, hati Shikamaru menjadi ragu ketika melihat Uchiha Itachi berjalan ke arahnya dan Temari. Ia melirik sang istri yang seperti tertegun menatap sang mantan. Kesal sekali rasanya. Apa Temari masih mencintai pria itu?

Temari yang menyadari ada perubahan dari raut Shikamaru, berusaha menghapuskan pikiran buruk sang suami akan dirinya. Dia menautkan jemarinya dengan Shikamaru dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Forever you'll be min__e,"_ bisik Temari lembut sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pria itu pun menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

Dan kini, berhadapanlah mereka berempat. Shikamaru berhadapan dengan Itachi, dan Temari berhadapan dengan Hana. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum tulus, sebagai tanda persahabatan.

"Selamat atas kehamilan pertamamu Temari-_chan_," ujar Hana sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan erat.

"Terima kasih Hana-_chan_. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Hana mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari. "Rahasia," bisik wanita berambut coklat itu bahagia.

Temari tersenyum. "Iya deh. Tapi ingat, jangan lupa undangannya ya," ujarnya tulus.

"Iya, pasti," Hana melepas pelukan mereka, mempersilahkan Itachi untuk mengobrol dengan Temari setelah pria itu berjabat tangan dengan Shikamaru.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Semoga kau selamat ketika melahirkan," ujarnya datar tapi tulus.

"Terima kasih Itachi," sahut Temari bahagia sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku ya," tambah Itachi sebelum ia meraih tangan Hana untuk beranjak pergi—mempersilahkan para tamu lainnya untuk memberi selamat pada ShikaTema.

"Baiklah," balas Temari mantap sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh cinta.

Acara itu berlangsung selama dua jam. Setelah para tamu bubar, Temari merasa letih sekali, dengan cekatan Shikamaru menggendong tubuhnya untuk istirahat di kamar. Pria itu membelai lembut rambut pirangnya sampai ia terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kandungan Temari sudah berusia 9 bulan, semua anggota keluarga tinggal menunggu kapan sang bayi keluar. Temari mulai panik dan takut. Ini adalah proses melahirkan pertamanya—yang akan menjadi pengalaman berharga atau mungkin juga menyakitkan baginya. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa agar tak kesakitan dalam melahirkan, ia juga berdoa agar ia tak meninggal ketika melahirkan putrinya, karena ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan putrinya.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendapati sang istri tengah berdiam diri di jendela. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanyanya pelan sambil memakai pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku takut Shika, melahirkan itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana kalau nanti... aku meninggal?" ujar Temari lirih sambil mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya. _Iris_ indahnya itu mulai ditutupi genangan kecil.

Selesai berpakaian, Shikamaru langsung meraih tubuh istrinya yang bergetar itu ke pelukannya. "Kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Kau harus yakin bisa, aku dan semuanya akan mendoakan keselamatanmu, jadi kau jangan takut. Berusahalah," ujarnya lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari.

"Terima kasih," ia pun membalas pelukan sayang sang suami dengan senyum bahagia.

Shikamaru menggendong Temari dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Dia mengelus perut buncit Temari dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi dia akan berada di antara kita."

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya nama?" tanya Temari antusias, kesedihan yang melandanya sirna sudah.

"Aku tak punya ide untuk nama anak perempuan," sahut Shikamaru lemah.

"Baiklah. Apa kau setuju dengan Kumiko? Kumiko Nara?"

"Nama yang cantik," komentar Shikamaru senang. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," tambahnya sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dada Temari dan mencium dahi wanita itu lembut.

Baru saja Shikamaru mau memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba Temari memegang lengannya dengan erat. Pria itu sontak menoleh, dilihatnya wajah Temari mengerenyit kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Temari, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sudah waktunya?" tanyanya panik.

"I-iya... Shika, sakit... sakit sekali," Temari menangis sambil mengaduh, keringatnya mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan panik Shikamaru menelpon Izumo untuk menyiapkan mobil. Hati-hati ia menggendong tubuh Temari, ia sedikit meringis ketika kuku-kuku Temari menancap di lengannya, sepertinya istrinya sangat kesakitan.

Di perjalanan Temari selalu berteriak kesakitan, membuat Shikamaru bertambah panik dan takut. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Temari langsung dilarikan ke ruang bersalin. Shikamaru menunggu dan menunggu dengan gelisah, ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan Temari, semakin membuatnya takut dan gelisah. Sementara Izumo, ia langsung menghubungi keluarga Sabaku.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! AKU ENGGAK MAU MELAHIRKAN!" teriakan histeris Temari itu sukses membuat Shikamaru tertegun, ternyata sungguh menyakitkan melahirkan itu. Selang beberapa detik dari teriakan Temari, terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi yang membuat Shikamaru, Izumo dan beberapa pelayan menarik nafas lega.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu pun terbuka. Seorang suster memanggil Shikamaru untuk masuk. Pria itu terdiam melihat Temari tengah menyusui makhluk mungil yang lucu.

"Lihat Shika, aku bisa. Akhirnya Kumiko lahir dengan selamat," ujar Temari lemah, tawa bahagia menghiasi wajah letihnya.

"Kau berhasil Temari. Terima kasih," balas pria itu bahagia, air mata bahagia menggenangi kelopak matanya. Ia mencium dahi Temari sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dan keringat di wajah wanita itu. "Dia sangat lucu," tambah Shikamaru sambil membelai lembut pipi bayinya yang montok.

Temari tersenyum. "Rasanya aku tak percaya bisa melahirkan dengan selamat. Kau tahu, tadi aku seperti mau mati. Sakit sekali rasanya," ujarnya pelan dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi sekarang kau harus bersyukur atas pertolongan Yang Maha Kuasa," sahut Shikamaru sambil membelai rambut pirang sang istri. Semua ketakutan itu sudah berlalu.

"Iya, aku tahu," balas Temari sambil tersenyum bahagia. Keduanya kembali memperhatikan Komiko kecil dengan sayang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang sangat ribut, Temari menyudahi kegiatannya—menyusui si kecil. Pintu kamar pun terbuka lebar dengan perlahan, dan menghamburlah Yoshino, Kankuro, Shikaku, Sabaku Kaze, Gaara, dan Kitsuchi. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka ketika melihat seorang bayi mungil tengah tertidur di sebelah Temari.

Yoshino menitikkan air mata bahagia. "Kau berhasil Temari, ibu bangga padamu," ujarnya sambil mencium pipi menantunya itu.

"Ibumu pasti bangga padamu putriku," ujar Sabaku Kaze tulus sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari.

"Selamat _nee-chan_," duo Sabaku kompak memberi selamat pada Sabaku tertua sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Shikaku menepuk pelan pundak putranya. "Apa kalian sudah memiliki nama untuk dia?"

"Namanya Kumiko, ayah," sahut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Wah, nama yang cantik," komentar Yoshino senang sambil menggendong cucu pertamanya—yang memang sangat cantik.

"Hei _nee-chan_, sakit tidak?" tanya Kankuro penasaran. Semua mata tertuju pada pria berambut cokelat itu dengan heran.

"Sakit? Apanya yang sakit?" Temari balik bertanya. Ia belum bisa mencerna pertanyaan Kankuro yang menurutnya aneh.

"Melahirkan?" Temari dan yang lainnya pun terkejut. Kenapa Kankuro malah menanyakan hal itu?

"Kenapa? _Nii-san_ mau melahirkan?" celetuk si bungsu dengan tatapan datarnya. Kontan seisi ruangan itu terkekeh pelan.

"He? Tidaklah, aku hanya penasaran saja," sahut Kankuro kaget.

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Rasanya menyenangkan Kankuro," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa itu benar _nee-chan_?" tanya Kankuro tak yakin. Terlihat ekspresi kakaknya itu sangat tersiksa meski sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Temari malas. _'Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi melahirkan,'_ bathinnya tegas.

Meski melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi melihat wajah Kumiko yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah cantik yang kelelahan dan menahan sakit itu. Apalagi ia sangat bahagia melihat wajah-wajah penuh suka cita dari keluarganya, terutama sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru melirik sekilas pada Temari yang sedang sibuk membelai-belai pipi montok putri kecil mereka yang kini berusia tiga bulan. Dia menghentikan aktivitas mengetik di _laptop_-nya lalu beranjak naik ke tempat tidur, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan ikut membelai pipi montok Mayuko. Bayi mungil itu tertidur dengan lelap, seperti menikmati belaian kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Temari melirik sekilas pada Shikamaru. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku malas mengerjakannya, nanti sajalah," sahut Shikamaru malas.

Temari menghela nafas perlahan. "Pekerjaan itu tak baik kalau ditunda," nasihatnya lembut.

"Biar sajalah," sahut Shikamaru acuh sambil mencium pipi montok Mayuko. Temari kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Minggu depan pernikahan Itachi dan Hana. Sebaiknya kita memberi kado apa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang istri. "Terserah kau saja," ujarnya acuh.

Temari mengambil posisi duduk. "Kita belikan mereka _tuxedo_ dan gaun saja. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus," sahut Shikamaru datar. Ia membelai sekilas pipi Mayuko sebelum akhirnya mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Temari._ Iris grey_-nya menatap lurus pada _jade_ yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau sedih?" tanyanya—dengan nada lirih.

Alis Temari bertaut sempurna. "Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku sedih, malah sekarang aku bahagia karena bisa melihat dia menemukan kebahagiaannya," sahut Temari tegas—tanpa ada nada keraguan—sambil menatap kecewa pada Shikamaru. "Apa kau masih meragukanku?" tambah Temari lirih. Ia menyentuh wajah suaminya itu dan menatap dalam iris _grey_-nya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Shikamaru merengkuh tubuh Temari ke pelukannya. "Tidak, aku percaya padamu," ujarnya tulus. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Jemarinya mengelus rambut pirang Temari sembari hidungnya menyesap harum tubuh sang istri.

"Hei," panggil Shikamaru lembut tepat di telinga kanan Temari, nafas hangatnya menerpa daerah sensitif itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Temari terbata, perlahan rona merah menjalari wajahnya yang putih.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini," sahut Shikamaru lembut sembari mencium pelan leher sang istri.

Refleks, Temari langsung mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. "Ta-tapi pil anti hamilku sudah habis, aku lupa membelinya," ujarnya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya—kesal. Asal main dorong saja, kalau tadi dia jatuh gimana? Bisa hancur kepalanya—dan mendesah pelan. "Tidak apa, aku ingin Kumiko punya adik," ujarnya santai sambil kembali mendekati sosok sang istri.

Tapi, lagi-lagi sang istri mendorong dadanya. Temari menyilang kedua tangannya lalu di tariknya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau melahirkan lagi. Kau tahu? Melahirkan itu sangat menyakitkan," ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi, aku juga mau punya anak laki-laki," ujar Shikamaru kecewa. _Iris_ _grey_-nya menatap sang istri yang kini sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Merepotkan," komentar Temari.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. _'Itukan kata-kataku,'_ bathinnya malas.

Temari menatap Shikamaru yang kini menatapnya datar—padahal di mata suaminya itu terpancar kekecewaan yang mendalam. "Baiklah. Aku mau melahirkan lagi, tapi ketika Kumiko berusia tujuh tahun," ujar Temari—lagi-lagi—dengan tegas.

"Terserah kaulah," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi, itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau seandainya nanti yang lahir seorang perempuan, kau tak boleh lagi memintaku untuk melahirkan," tambah Temari dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

"Ya, aku mengerti," sahut Shikamaru—lagi-lagi—dengan malas. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam. "Kau marah ya?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Tapi suaminya itu malah diam, ia seolah sibuk dengan tugas kantornya.

Temari tersenyum simpul. "Kumiko sayang, ayahmu marah karena ibu tidak mengabulkan keinginannya. Ayahmu lucu ya?" goda Temari dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan Temari yang sedang menampilkan senyum mengejeknya. "Jangan menggodaku nyonya Nara," ujarnya malas. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya. Sadar dengan arti perubahan dari wajah Shikamaru, Temari langsung mundur ke belakang dengan wajah panik yang kentara. Ketika ia hendak berlari menghindar, dengan sigap tangan besar suaminya itu menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan Shika, geli..., ha... ha... ha..., geli," mohon Temari sambil menggeliat-geliat kegelian di _sofa_. Jemari lentiknya berusaha menyingkirkan jari-jari Shikamaru yang terus-terusan membantai perutnya.

Semenit berlalu, Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Nafas Temari naik-turun. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas dada sang suami. "Hei... gadis berkerudung merah, bersiap-siaplah kau diterkam oleh sang serigala," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyeringai bangga. Sementara Temari hanya tersipu—dan pasrah.

Hm... sepertinya sebentar lagi Kumiko kecil akan segera mendapatkan seorang adik. Ternyata tidak harus menunggu selama tujuh tahun untuk tuan Nara merayu nyonya Nara.

**##**

Meski kau mencintai pria itu...  
Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...

Meski kau selalu merindukan pria itu...  
Aku aku akan selalu merindukanmu...

Meski kau sangat menginginkan pria itu...  
Aku tak akan berhenti menginginkanmu...

Meski kau sabar menunggu pria itu...  
Aku akan tetap bersabar menunggumu...

Kau tak pernah lelah ataupun bosan dalam memperjuangkan pria itu...  
Dan aku pun takkan pernah lelah ataupun bosan dalam memperjuangkanmu...

Air matamu selalu jatuh karena mengingat pria itu...  
Dan air mataku selalu jatuh karena mengingatmu...

Demi pria itu kau korbankan semuanya...  
Dan demimu ku korbankan semuanya...

Meski kau menganggapku hanya adik dan seorang anak kecil yang tak pantas menggantikan posisi pria itu...  
Aku akan berusaha menggapaimu, karena bagiku usia bukanlah sebuah perbedaan dari suatu hubungan...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang akan kau cintai...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang selalu kau rindukan...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang sangat kau inginkan...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang kau tunggu dengan sabar...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang kau perjuangkan tanpa mengenal lelah ataupun bosan...

Suatu saat nanti, akulah yang akan jadi pria itu...  
Pria yang selalu membuat air matamu jatuh karena mengingatku...

Dan, suatu saat nanti, kau akan rela berkorban hanya demi diriku...  
Karena aku percaya pada kekuatan cinta tulusku padamu...  
Aku percaya usia bukanlah penghalang hubungan cinta...  
Dan aku percaya bahwa kau memang takdirku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

Thanks to:  
Kida Yoshiro, prsty, kazuki's girl, Anekinara, Nara Hikari, o0 Gui-gui 0o, Kyoko Raa, Mona Rukisa-chan, Yuiki F4, Hanamana Zui, Lovely, Itazakina, Ryuta Kenshin, Kimoto' mamoru, Yuu, Rischa, Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki, Selvi, mayraa, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Akane mamamia, Simba chan, Hakabana-chan, Misa Nara, Cokelat keju males log in, Kagome Sabaku, Sierrachan, Hayana, Vicky Yun Kamiya, Gillian Chung re-re, Mahou Akai Ito, Uzumaki-'.'.'-Hyuga, Shika Lovers, Sabaku Yuri, Sad and Mad, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Sketsa Gelap, Naoki, Takana Nara, Hello Kitty cute, kawaii. Minami, Yue-chan4869, Putri Suna, Igarashi Kaoru.

-Terima kasih, karena berkat dukungan kalian semua saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini... #nangis terharu.

-Kumiko itu artinya anak yang cantik, jadi putri ShikaTema itu memang sangat cantik. #gegegege

-Di manga, Sabaku Kaze terbukti sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya, apalagi Gaara. Jadi saya membuat sifat Sabaku Kaze dingin, tapi dibalik semua itu ia juga memiliki kasih sayang yang tulus pada ketiga buah hatinya.

-Ya, pria berambut cokelat itu milik Sabaku Kaze.  
Good job Mayraa-chan...#boleh panggil gitu.  
Nanti dikasih pesawat pribadi sama Sabaku Kaze. #plak

-Terima kasih karena kalian merasakan fell yang dirasakan oleh Temari.  
Jujur, saya juga harus menangis untuk mendapat fell yang tepat ketika menulis.  
Dan saya sangat-sangat bahagia kalian ternyata bisa merasakan apa yang saya sampaikan lewat perasaan Temari dan Shikamaru.

Saya benar-benar bahagia bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

Sumpah! Saya sempat frustasi buat neglanjutin ni fic...  
Otak sering mumet, benar-benar sebuah fic yang sangat melelahkan menurut saya.  
Berminggu-minggu dan berbulan-bulan saya memikirkan akhir fic ini...  
Setiap saya membuat fic ini, apalagi yang terakhir ini, selalu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih seharian untuk membuat fic ini...  
Saya sangat tak menyangka, ternyata fic ini sangat panjang...  
Tangan dan otak saya sampai pegal...

Maafkan jika alurnya kecepatan, typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu...

Hm...  
Apakah kalian suka dengan endingnya?

Silahkan tekan bawah, dan tuliskan semua komentar kalian tentang akhir fic gaje ini...

: D


End file.
